


Quatre mariages et un enterrement

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Film remake, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2009-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 65,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam





	1. MARIAGE DE KIBA & HINATA (1ère partie)

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru/Sasu et plein d'autres passés, présents, à venir.

 **Disclaimer : Côté Naruto :** heu… si je dis Kishimoto, j'aurai tout dit non ?

 **Côté quatre mariages et un enterrement :** rien à dire- ils m'ont tout pris…vous me croyez pas ? Bon, ok ! Donc l'idée originale, les « putains !» et un certains nombres de remarques appartiennent à l'auteur du film (dont j'ignore le nom et je suis trop flemmarde pour chercher sur internet).

**Les petites notes qui font du bien :**

**Note 1 :** Toute ressemblance avec le film du même nom est donc pleinement recherchée et assumée. C'est donc un UA. Personnages OOC mais j'essaye de garder les bases de leurs caractères respectifs.

 **Note 2 :** Je préviens à l'avance qu'il y a pas mal de gros mots. D'ordinaire, je ne suis pas une fan des écrits en comportant, mais là, ça collait avec l'histoire. Et que serait quatre mariages et un enterrement sans ses célèbres « Putain » !

 **Note 3 :** Au niveau du style, comme j'ai basé l'histoire sur des POV, l'écriture est parfois plus proche du langage que de la narration. Donc de temps en temps, vous serez peut-être amenés à trouver qu'il y a des fautes de français. J'en ai conscience et j'assume. **  
**

**Bêta: Kumfu  
**

* * *

_**MARIAGE DE KIBA & HINATA (1** _ _**ère** _ _**partie)** _

**POV Naruto.**

J'émerge difficilement du rêve débile dans lequel j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit. Sérieux, comment ai-je pu imaginer devoir remplacer Jiraya pour écrire son fichu bouquin ??

Et en plus, je ne suis même pas hétéro, comment voulez-vous que j'aille écrire qu'une femme est désirable, etc… Non pas que je ne sois pas capable de m'en rendre compte, je veux dire, une fille moche reste une fille moche, que l'on soit homo ou pas. Mais quand même, je ne suis pas assez pervers pour réussir à plaire aux lecteurs de mon cher parrain, à moins que je ne tente une version yaoi, là pourquoi pas. Enfin, bref, je baille un coup, je jette un petit coup d'œil au réveil….

\- Oh putain ! Putain, putain, putain.

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar. Je saute du lit comme un enragé et me jette sur mon portable.

\- Oh, putain !

Je sors en trombe de ma chambre et me précipite dans celle de Sakura qui dort comme une bienheureuse, son oreiller sur la tête et les pieds qui dépassent de la couverture.

\- Sakura, Sakura.

Elle grogne vaguement et essaye de me chasser d'un mouvement de la main. J'attrape l'oreiller et le balance de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Sakura, putain, réveille toi, on est à la bourre.

Elle ouvre enfin un œil et je lui colle son réveil devant le visage.

\- Oh, putain !

Elle se dégage des couvertures avec une telle violence qu'elle me tombe à moitié dans les bras.

-Oh, putain, putain, putain, crie t-elle en courant dans la salle de bain.

Ben au moins, on est deux maintenant.

\- Mais qu'esch qui ch'est paché, me demande t-elle la brosse à dent dans la bouche.

\- Ch'en chai rien, ch'affais pourtant mich mon réfeilch.

Je crache le dentifrice, on se bat deux secondes pour savoir qui va se rincer la bouche en premier et comme je suis galant, je lui laisse la place. Un coup d'eau sur le visage, une prière de remerciement au ciel pour m'avoir fait pratiquement imberbe et je me jette dans ma chambre pour enfiler ce satané costume de mes deux …. et cette merde de lavallière à la mord moi le nœud, connerie de tenue à la con. Oui, je sais, je suis super vulgaire quand je suis stressé. Je continue à m'énerver tout en baragouinant :

\- Satané mariage à la con, quelle idée aussi de nous demander de porter des tenues pareilles, putain !

\- Attends Naruto, je vais t'aider.

\- Tant pis, j'y vais comme ça.

J'enlève le morceau de tissus, remballe comme je peux la chemise qui est à moitié sortie.

\- Naruto, tu ne vas pas aller au mariage de ton meilleur ami à moitié débraillé.

\- Tu t'es vu ?

\- Ben quoi, il est joli ce soutien-gorge et en plus il est assorti à ma tenue !

Elle fini de m'habiller en deux temps trois mouvements, se retourne pour que je ferme sa fermeture éclair, enfin que j'essaye.

\- Oh putain de putain.

\- Laisse tomber, on y va.

Je prends mes clefs de voiture et mes papiers et on sort en trombe de l'appartement.

Nous fonçons à la voiture, nous avons encore quarante minutes devant nous pour un trajet qui en fait trente-cinq, on est bon. J'essaye de me calmer et mets la clef, je la tourne et …. rien ….comment ça rien ?!

Non, non, non, je recommence et toujours rien.

\- Oh, putain, hurlons-nous en même temps.

\- Allez, allez ma belle, démarre, me fait pas ça, pas aujourd'hui.

Elle ne veut rien entendre, j'aurai dû la laisser sur le parking du concessionnaire le jour où je l'ai achetée, saleté de bagnole à la con. Je me tourne vers Sakura.

\- On prend la tienne.

\- La mienne ?! Mais, elle ne dépasse pas les soixante !

\- Tant pis.

\- Oh, putain, grogne t-elle tout en rangeant son matériel de maquillage.

Et nous voilà de nouveau à l'appartement, Sakura cherche désespérément dans son sac ses clefs et ses papiers.

\- Oh putain, Sakura, speede-toi.

\- Mais je fais ce que je peux.

\- Kiba va me tuer, non, pire : Tsume va me tuer et Hiashi … oh, je ne veux même pas y penser, Sakura pitié… si tu m'aimes, même juste un peu...

Je lui jette mon regard le plus piteux et elle finit par vider le contenu de son sac au sol. Enfin, on repère ce qu'il nous faut et nous voilà partis. Sa mini complètement pourrie décolle à peine du soixante mais je la pousse quand même à quatre-vingt. J'entends les bruits de ferrailles et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ne va pas s'effondrer au beau milieu de la route.

Je regarde ma montre, c'est impossible, à moins qu'il n'y ait une distorsion temporelle, nous ne serons jamais à l'heure.

\- De toutes façons me dit Sakura alors qu'elle finit de mettre son mascara, ils ne commenceront pas sans toi.

Elle a raison. Ah, si jamais vous vous posez la question c'est moi le témoin !

Quand elle en a fini avec son ravalement de façade, bon ok, j'enlève le terme, c'est dégueulasse, Sakura est super jolie même sans maquillage, bref quand elle a fini, elle sort enfin le plan pour nous guider. Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit non plus, on n'a pas repéré la route, ça aurait été trop pratique !!

\- C'est quoi la sortie Sakura ?

\- Attends, attends, je regarde.

Elle est surtout empêtrée avec sa carte.

\- On n'est pas loin normalement, baragouine t-elle. Ah, ça y'est !

\- Dit moi que ce n'est pas la sortie B359.

\- B… B359, c'est ça !

\- On vient de la passer, bordel !

\- Oh, putain.

Qu'est-ce que je fais… et puis merde on a pas le temps. Je freine, passe la marche arrière.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais, elle le réalise quand elle entend le bruit caractéristique de la voiture qui recule.

\- Oh, putain, hurle-t-elle alors qu'un camion fait une monstrueuse embardée pour nous éviter.

Enfin, nous arrivons, je me gare comme une brute entre deux autres voitures mettant la mini quasiment à la perpendiculaire des autres. Tant pis.

Devant l'église, je vois que la Bentley des Huuyga est déjà garée et Hiashi tend la main à Hinata qui commence à en sortir. Comme inspiré par une instance supérieure, il tourne son regard vers nous et me fusille du regard.

\- Oh putain ! lâchons-nous en même temps.

Tandis que Sakura se contorsionne pour fermer sa robe, nous courrons dans l'église en essayant de nous faire les plus petits possibles. C'est raté, la moitié des invités se tournent vers nous. Pas grave, je passe par le côté et je rejoins Kiba. Sakura se glisse entre Ino et Temari. Kiba n'a pas l'air en colère, simplement soulagé de me voir.

\- Désolé, problème de réveil.

Je prends à nouveau mon air piteux. Derrière moi, je sens une aura noire. Et je sais très bien de qui elle émane. Je me retourne et fais un grand sourire à Tsume, ça ne la déride pas et je sens qu'elle prend sur elle pour ne pas me hurler dessus. Heureusement Hana me fait signe que c'est ok.

C'est qu'il a une mère effrayante Kiba, sérieux. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas été surpris de son choix d'épouse, il a pris tout le contraire de sa mère (qu'il adore soit dit en passant). Hinata est douce, calme, timide, l'exacte opposée. Des comme ça, Tsume en mange quatre au petit déjeuner. J'en viendrais presque à plaindre la pauvre Huuyga… en fait connaissant son père, je le fais et je plains Kiba encore plus.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon meilleur ami.

\- J'te jure toi, tu as failli me faire peur.

Je passe ma main derrière mon crâne et sourit.

\- Non, tu savais bien que j'allais venir, je ne vais pas te laisser te faire passer la corde au cou sans être là pour me régaler du spectacle !!

Il rigole et me serre dans ses bras. Cet idiot, il va m'émouvoir. Je réajuste un peu sa tenue pour me donner une contenance et puis les portes s'ouvrent et Kiba frémit.

\- Si tu veux t'enfuir, c'est maintenant ou jamais Kiba. Je ferais obstacle de mon corps à tous ceux qui voudront te poursuivre.

Il rigole et me file un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je porte mon regard sur Hinata. Et je dois reconnaître, aussi sûr que je sois de ma sexualité, qu'elle est vraiment belle dans cette tenue. Elle n'a pas opté pour une robe de mariée classique. Cela ressemble plus à un Kimono, d'ailleurs ses cheveux sont retenus en chignon au milieu duquel passent des baguettes. Ça lui va vraiment très bien. J'avoue qu'elle est jolie même dans des vêtements plus classiques et en plus elle a une sacrée paire de seins. Quoi ?! Préférer les hommes n'empêche pas d'apprécier certaines courbes à leur juste valeur. En plus, je pense au bonheur de mon meilleur ami.

Elle s'approche et sourit timidement à son futur époux. Ils s'avancent et je reste en retrait tandis que Hiashi va prendre sa place. La cérémonie commence. J'ai toujours trouvé les mariages épouvantablement barbants, même si j'avoue être beaucoup plus concerné du fait que je sois le témoin du marié. Mais tout ce blabla m'endort. Je laisse donc mes yeux courir un peu sur l'assemblée.

L'église est bondée. Faut dire, ce n'est pas tout les jours que le chef de la famille Huuyga marie sa fille. Et comme c'est une des familles les plus respectées, riches, célèbres etc… de notre petit monde, forcément le gratin est de sortie. Les Inuzuka n'étant pas mal dans leur genre non plus, on en a donc une double ration.

Je commence par le côté du marié. Au premier rang, la famille proche : Tsume et Hana sont émues, même si une certaine mère essaye de ne pas le montrer. Au deuxième rang, là où je n'aurais jamais pensé que notre petite bande soit acceptée (Kiba a dû taper du poing sur la table), Ino et Sakura matent à qui mieux mieux les mâles de l'assistance.

Temari fidèle à elle-même suit la cérémonie assise bien droite sur sa chaise. A côté, essayant de ne pas s'effondrer de fatigue sur l'épaule de sa blonde, Shikamaru a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Et vient enfin Chôji qui mâchouille un chewing-gum, derrière eux un certains nombres de visages dont certains me sont plus ou moins connus et plus loin encore tout un tas qui ne me parle pas du tout.

Je passe du côté de la mariée. Au deux premiers rangs, la famille Huuyga au grand complet, on retrouve des traits communs sur chaque visage, peau blanche, cheveux noirs, air froid et leurs yeux si pâles qu'on les croirait blancs et au centre, ce cher Hiashi sérieux comme un pape. A côté de lui, Neji a les yeux rivés sur sa cousine. Comme s'il savait que je le regarde, il détourne le regard et me fixe. Je détourne les yeux rapidement.

Je passe au rang suivant. Là, encore on a une famille des plus respectables, les Uchiha. En bord de rang se tient Fugaku Uchiha, chef de famille. On remarque tout de suite que les deux familles sont reliées : même peau pâle, même cheveux noirs, même air supérieur et froid, par contre leur yeux sont aussi noirs que ce des Huuyga sont blancs. Mais comme pour les premiers, impossible de distinguer leur pupille, peut-être de plus prés. Je connais mal cette famille, nous n'appartenons pas tout à fait au même milieu. A dire vrai, hormis Fugaku que j'ai vu en photo sur je ne sais plus quel magazine, je ne les connais que de noms et parce que Neji m'en a parlé une fois ou deux. Je passe sur la femme de Fugaku, elle est belle, il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à dire. Alors, voyons un peu : Uchiha suivant. Oh putain !

Comment est-il possible que je ne l'aie pas repéré avant celui-là. Il est beau, non en fait il est canon, bombissimal si ce mot existe. Les cheveux longs attachés et négligemment passés sur une des ses épaules, un air d'avoir tout vu, tout entendu sur le visage, la tête reposant négligemment sur deux doigts tendus. Ses traits sont beaucoup plus doux que son père, réguliers, rien à dire, parfait. Il est tellement beau que j'ai du mal à détourner le regard.

Pourtant, je le fais pour tomber sur… un mini-moi de la bombe, un mini-moi mais version améliorée. Je repasse à l'aîné, ce n'est pas tant qu'il est moins beau, ses traits sont plus masculins mais l'autre, sur lequel je reporte mon regard, est plus fin, ses traits sont encore plus doux, il est …merde ... je n'arrive même pas à trouver le mot… Je me sens tout bizarre tout à coup et mon cœur s'accélère sous l'effet qu'il me fait. Par contre, il a l'air de s'ennuyer encore plus que son frère et surtout il arbore une expression de « je me sens supérieur à tout le monde » que je trouve tout à fait détestable.

Malgré ça, je manque de m'étouffer quand ses yeux capturent les miens et je crois bien que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant une fraction de seconde. A cet instant, je suis incapable de dire ce qu'il se passe, où je suis, je me noie dans son regard nuit. Il a l'air d'être aussi perdu que moi.

Pourtant, le charme se rompt en même temps que notre échange visuel. Mon alarme beau-gosse-égale-connard sonne dans ma tête.

Son frère lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille qui n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Il lève les yeux au ciel et reporte son regard sur moi, il est très différent, supérieur et puant. Je ne baisse pas les yeux et puis quoi encore. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air de vouloir céder, puis finalement avec un mouvement dédaigneux il reporte son attention sur les mariés. Mon alarme implose et je suis surpris que mon cerveau ne me fasse pas voir des énormes pancartes avec « Fuis-le » marqué dessus.

Je reporte mon attention sur nos tourtereaux qui en sont au milieu de leurs vœux. Bientôt l'échange d'alliance, le bisous et on aura…

Oh Putain ! Les alliances ! Les alliances !

Oh putain, non, j'ai pas fais ça ! Je fouille le plus discrètement possible dans mes poches mais nulle part je ne sens la petite boite en velours. Non, non, non et non, c'est pas possible. Et puis tout à coup, le flash. Je sais où elles sont… Dans la putain de boite à gant dans ma putain de voiture !!

Je me sens mal, comment je vais faire, je ne peux pas juste lui dire : « Désolé, Kiba, je te les donne demain ».

Je me tourne légèrement et essaye d'attirer l'attention de ma petite bande, sans grand succès. Enfin Sakura me remarque.

\- Quoi articule t-elle ?

Je lui montre discrètement mon annulaire et mime un volant avec mes mains.

Elle fronce les sourcils et puis tout à coup je peux très nettement lire le « oh putain » sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne mette ses mains devant sa bouche. Son air catastrophé ne me rassure pas du tout. Je la vois qui parle à droite et à gauche. Devant moi, Tsume me regarde avec un sale œil, elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je lui fais un grand sourire qui s'agrandit encore quand je vois Sakura lever son pouce avec un clin d'œil.

Dieu bénisse Sakura, Dieu bénisse les parents de Sakura pour l'avoir fait naître !

Kiba et Hinata ont bientôt fini leurs vœux. Sakura se lève aussi discrètement que possible et s'approche de moi qui me recule autant que je le peux. Je lui tends la main et elle y glisse deux objets qui me semblent bien gros pour des bagues. Je les regarde.

Oh putain !

Je lui jette le regard le plus noir de mon répertoire, elle s'excuse en silence, haussant les épaules et recule en même temps.

Il est trop tard de toutes façons.

Lorsque je tends à Kiba l'énorme bague cœur, il ouvre de grands yeux mais en ami agit le plus naturellement du monde et passe l'anneau au doigt d'Hinata. J'entends des bruits dans l'assistance. Il n'y a qu'au pays des bisounours que personne ne s'en serait aperçu, hein ?

La bague est trop grande pour Hinata et commence à glisser de son doigt qu'elle replie rapidement et sourit comme si de rien n'était. Ça c'est une vraie amie.

Quand je lui tends la tête de mort qu'elle va devoir passer au doigt de son époux, je ne peux rien lire sur son visage si ce n'est l'amour qu'elle porte à l'homme qu'elle a choisi.

Je sens sur moi un regard noir et je sais très bien, trop bien d'où il vient. J'ose un œil vers les Huuyga et directement je me fais happer par Hiashi qui est entrain de me maudire sur trente générations. Déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas beaucoup parce que j'ai détourné son neveu du droit chemin en lui faisant goûter au fruit défendu, puis permis la rencontre et donc le mariage de Kiba et Hinata. Je crois qu'une fois sorti de l'église, il va me tuer, sauf si Tsume m'attrape avant et me file en pâtée à ses chiens.

Quoiqu'il en soit je suis un homme mort.

**POV Sasuke.**

Une fois de plus, me voilà coincé à un satané mariage. Qui aurait pu prévoir que tous les rejetons des grandes familles choisiraient la même période pour se marier. Et cette fois-ci pas moyen d'y échapper : père a été formel. Il s'agit de l'héritière des Huuyga. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que Hiashi Huuyga ait accepté que sa fille épouse l'Inuzuka. Certes, ils appartiennent eux aussi à notre rang, encore que, mais Kiba Inuzuka ?! Je n'ai eu l'occasion de le rencontrer qu'une fois, il y a fort longtemps et déjà il m'avait laissé une impression tout à fait pathétique.

Je m'ennuie à mourir coincé sur cette chaise tout à fait inconfortable. Nous avons été placé au troisième rang, Hiashi a ainsi voulu mettre en avant nos liens familiaux. Je reconnais là ses qualités de fin politicien. Cela a beau être un mariage, il est toujours bon d'asseoir son pouvoir. Et quelle famille pourrait rivaliser avec les deux nôtres ? Personne ici ne nous arrive à la cheville. Entre nous soit dit, je dirais même que nous sommes supérieurs aux Huuyga et je devine que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

Je soupire, la cérémonie n'a même pas commencé et j'ai déjà envie de m'enfuir. La seule chose qui me console est qu'Itachi a l'air de se morfondre autant que moi. Lui non plus ne voulait pas venir, lui aussi a horreur de ce genre d'événements. Nous savons tous les deux à quoi nous attendre dès que nous serons sortis de cette église : une horde de femelles à la recherche d'un bon parti va nous sauter dessus.

Il y a quelques années, je prenais un malin plaisir à voir mon frère se débattre entre mères et filles. J'étais trop jeune pour être intéressant. Mais ces douces années sont loin, bien loin derrière moi. Et maintenant je suis témoin du petit sourire satisfait de mon frère. Je prie le ciel pour qu'il ne se marie pas. Tant qu'il sera célibataire, je ne serais pas le dernier Uchiha à marier.

Il suffirait peut-être que je me présente à une de leurs sauteries avec un beau garçon au bout du bras. Itachi pense que cela ne changerait rien. Je ne suis pas aussi pessimiste que lui. Mais pour le moment, père refuse que j'affiche en public mes préférences. Il a du mal à l'accepter même s'il ne m'empêche pas de vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Mais, lorsque nous sommes en société comme aujourd'hui, il préfère que j'évite les provocations. Pourtant, on sait tous que même chez les Huuyga…Je porte mon regard sur Neji. Je me demande comment il a fait pour l'annoncer à Hiashi, même si ce dernier n'est que son oncle. Enfin bref.

Mon attention est attirée du côté des Inuzuka lorsque j'entends Tsume Inuzuka élever le ton en demandant « où peut-il être ». Je me demande bien de qui ils parlent.

J'entends Itachi rire et le regarde.

\- Je crois que le témoin du marié n'est toujours pas arrivé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Huhum.

\- Mais le mariage va commencer dans quoi … deux minutes ?

\- Oui.

\- Je me demande bien quel crétin l'Inuzuka a pu choisir.

\- En tout cas, il aurait du mieux choisir.

\- Certes.

A ce moment, un énergumène blond rentre dans l'élise accompagné de … mon dieu, mais elle a les cheveux roses ?!

Ils essayent vainement de passer inaperçu. Qui peut imaginer passer inaperçu en arrivant dans une église où la mariée est attendue d'une minute à l'autre et qui plus est avec des cheveux roses ?!

Crétins.

Ils courent jusqu'à l'avant de l'église et je vois l'idiot blond se diriger vers l'Inuzuka tandis que son amie punk s'assoit au deuxième rang, à côté de toute une bande qui fête son arrivée à grand renfort d'exclamation.

Pathétique.

Je reporte mon attention sur l'autre crétin blond.

\- On dirait qu'il s'agit du témoin, me chuchote Itachi.

\- On dirait bien. Il a l'air aussi idiot que nous le pensions.

\- Sasuke, arrête de juger les gens sans les connaître.

\- Dis moi que tu n'en penses pas autant.

Il ne répond pas mais son petit sourire en coin veut tout dire.

Nous somme coupés par l'arrivée de la mariée. J'entends des filles glousser un peu partout dans l'église, des exclamations sur la beauté de la mariée.

Lamentable.

Bon, je veux bien l'admettre, elle n'est pas laide mais je la trouve commune. Je sais Itachi soulagé de la voir se marier. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ignorons que nos pères avaient imaginé pouvoir nous lier. Et compte tenu de mes préférences, il ne restait qu'Itachi pour s'y coller.

La bénédiction commence et je laisse mon esprit s'échapper, ai-je dis que je détestais ces cérémonies ?

Je ne sais combien de temps je m'évade mais mon attention est attirée quand je sens un regard posé sur moi. Je tourne la tête et mes yeux sont capturés par les yeux les plus bleus que je n'ai jamais vu. Un frisson me parcourt de la tête au pieds et je n'arrive pas m'arracher de cet océan dans lequel mon regard semble se perdre et inversement.

\- Intéressé petit frère ?

Je romps le contact et réalise que c'est le crétin blond que je fixai comme ça.

\- Certainement pas. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Cela fait bien cinq minutes que vous vous fixez.

\- Je le regarde parce qu'il me fixe, c'est tout.

\- Ah bon. Alors j'ai du rêver quand je t'ai senti frissonner. Et je dois mal analyser la soudaine tension qui t'anime.

\- En effet.

Je reporte mon regard sur le blond. Certes, il est pas mal mais franchement, pfft.

Inconcevable.

\- Alors je m'excuse.

Je sens bien qu'il est ironique. Peu importe.

\- Hn.

Je prends mon regard le plus supérieur et me tourne vers l'autre. Je le sens se tendre d'ici et ses yeux prennent une lueur de défi qui me déplait. Que croit-il ? Que je vais baisser les yeux en premier ? Certainement pas.

\- Tu le fixes toujours Sasuke.

Oh et puis quoi, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps pour une chose pareille. Je tourne dédaigneusement le visage et me concentre sur les mariés.

Seulement, mon regard est de nouveau rapidement attiré dans sa direction.

Je dois admettre qu'il est vraiment pas mal, voire beau garçon, bon ok très beau garçon mais ça m'arrache presque de le reconnaître. Cependant ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombent légèrement sur le visage et qui masquent par moment ses yeux, sa peau bronzée, ses…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à s'agiter comme ça, il a des puces ? Je le vois faire des signes pour interpeller sa bande d'amis au second rang. Mais ils ne voient rien, quand je disais qu'ils avaient tous l'air d'imbéciles finis !

Finalement, la punk le remarque. Il lui mime des choses. Qui irait faire ce genre de choses alors qu'il est le témoin d'un mariage ?

Cependant la punk a l'air de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire et semble paniquer. Itachi aussi a remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose puisque lui aussi suit tout cela de son air détaché. Je lui demande :

\- Que crois-tu qu'ils font ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Il lui a montré son annulaire.

\- Hn. N'est-ce pas un volant qu'il a mimé ensuite ?

\- Possible. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il veut dire.

\- Est-ce réellement important Sasuke ?

\- Pas le moins.

\- Au moins, ça a le mérite de nous occuper.

\- Certes.

Finalement, la punk finit par se lever aussi discrètement qu'elle le peut, autrement dit pas du tout.

Pitoyable.

Le blond se recule et je crois qu'il lui tend la main, je ne vois pas assez bien. La punk se recule ayant l'air de s'excuser. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font et je me demande bien pourquoi ça m'intéresse.

Ah oui, parce que je suis enfermé dans une église avec rien d'autre à faire.

On en arrive enfin au moment d'échange des alliances, le blond a l'air vraiment mal à l'aise, et quand je vois ce qu'il tend à l'Inuzuka je comprends. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux et demande confirmation.

\- Il vient de lui donner une bague avec un énorme cœur en plastique rouge dessus ?

\- Hn

L'Inuzuka agit de façon tellement normale que pendant un instant je me demande si ce n'est pas réellement l'alliance qu'il a choisie pour sa femme.

Allez savoir ?!

Mais, quand je vois Hinata Huuyga plier son doigt pour que la bague ne tombe pas, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas.

Toute l'église s'agite et les murmures vont bon train.

Et moi, moi j'ai envie de rire comme cela ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

\- Quel idiot faut-il être pour oublier les alliances ? Et proposer ça à la place.

Itachi ne dit rien, je crois que c'est parce qu'il a peur de rire lui aussi.

On en vient à la deuxième alliance, on dirait une tête de mort. La Huuyga agit comme si de rien n'était. Je dois avouer que je suis épaté.

\- Ils doivent tenir à lui pour agir aussi naturellement remarque Itachi.

\- Ou bien ils sont habitués à ce genre d'erreurs.

\- Sasuke, toujours à voir le mal partout.

\- Je suis réaliste.

En tout cas, si les deux jeunes mariés ont l'air de laisser filer l'erreur, je sens que Hiashi Huuyga est prêt à sauter sur le témoin et de l'autre côté de la salle, je vois Tsume Inuzuka tressauter sur sa chaise. Je ne donne pas cher de sa peau.

Enfin, nous en avons fini avec la cérémonie. Je pousse un soupir de contentement, me prend un regard noir de père. Itachi s'approche.

\- Ne sois pas si soulagé Sasuke, le pire reste à venir.

Tout en disant cela, il me montre un attroupement de femelles entrain de glousser bêtement tout en nous regardant.

Je soupire à nouveau et Itachi laisse échapper un léger rire. Il rira moins dans un instant. Nous arrivons dehors un peu avant le couple et comme le veut la tradition tout un tas d'idiots se tiennent prêts des sacs de riz à la main. Et bien sûr, le crétin blond et sa petite troupe sont aux premières loges.

Coutume ridicule.

Lorsque les mariés arrivent enfin, chacun y va de sa poignée de riz. Enfin poignée de riz, du côté des idiots, ils y vont carrément au paquet de riz.

Quelle bande d'attardés mentaux !

Oh, ça va devenir nettement plus intéressant.

Je donne un léger coup de coude à Itachi et indique le petit groupe.

\- Hn.

\- Le crétin s'est fait attraper.

\- En effet.

Je m'attends à voir Tsume Inuzuka l'incendier mais au lieu de ça, le crétin blond se transforme en … je déglutis … en bombe blonde et d'une démarche féline se déplace jusqu'à frôler l'Inuzuka. Et au lieu de la mise à mort que j'attendais, je n'ai qu'un éclat de rire et une main dans les cheveux.

\- Et bien, et bien, on dirait que le crétin sait y faire avec les fortes personnalité, me lance Itachi.

\- Hn.

\- Pas trop déçu, petit frère ?

\- Peu m'importe.

Je le vois sourire en coin et cela m'agace. Père nous fait signe, nous devons aller poser pour la traditionnelle photo.

Pendant que j'attends que tout le monde soit en place, je vois le groupe du blond s'arrêter face à nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent bien dire mais vu le nombre de regard qu'ils nous jettent, je jurerai qu'ils parlent de nous. Maintenant que le crétin blond est un peu plus prêt, j'avoue qu'il est vraiment très beau garçon.

Je remarque seulement maintenant les étranges marques sur son visages, comme des moustaches. Mais au lieu de l'enlaidir, je dirais qu'elles lui vont bien, c'est étonnant. Alors qu'ils éclatent de rire, mon regard capte à nouveau l'azur du crétin. Mais avant que le stupide frisson qui prend naissance en moi ne puisse se répandre, le photographe nous annonce que c'est bon et je m'éloigne. Sur les marches de l'église nous sommes remplacés par la bande d'idiot.

Et vas-y que ça se chamaille et vas-y que ça crie.

Mon dieu, il n'est pas vraiment en train de lui faire des oreilles d'ânes sur sa photo de mariage ?

Ah bien si.

Beau, Blond et Bête. Ca lui va très bien.

\- Sasuke nous y allons, me dit père.

\- Hn.

\- Tu vas me maintenir qu'il ne t'intéresse pas ?

\- Itachi, cela suffit maintenant.

Je lui jette mon regard le plus noir, mais je vois bien qu'il s'en fiche éperdument. Je lui emboîte le pas.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, à peine sommes-nous arrivés au vin d'honneur qu'une horde de femelles essaye de venir nous accoster. Quelques regards noirs réussissent à en écarter un certain nombre. Je pioche négligemment dans un des plateaux et enfourne un petit four que j'arrose d'une gorgée de champagne. L'un comme l'autre sont délicieux, au moins une chose de positive.

Père me fait signe et je me vois dans l'obligation de le rejoindre et de prendre part à une conversation tout aussi ennuyeuse que ce mariage. Ne pourrait-il pas m'épargner les traditionnelles conversations sur la finance et la politique lorsque je suis déjà obligé de faire acte de présence ? Je fais cependant un effort pendant le premier quart d'heure, émettant mon avis sur telle ou telle devise ou sur telle ou telle réforme. Mon regard navigue de gauche à droite et je tombe à nouveau sur le blond.

Pas que je le cherchais.

Il est toujours entouré de son petit groupe et des mariés. Ils ont l'air de prendre beaucoup plus de plaisir que moi. Le blond a le sourire scotché aux lèvres et j'avoue qu'il est particulièrement charmant son sourire aussi blanc que dans une publicité pour le dentifrice. Une autre chose me surprend, tous n'arrêtent pas de se toucher. Le crétin passe sans arrêt son bras sur les épaules du marié, embrasse la mariée. Lui et la punk n'arrête pas de se coller, de se chatouiller ou de se faire goûter des choses. Je me suis demandé s'ils étaient ensemble mais le blond fait pareil avec les autres filles du groupe, en tout cas avec la blonde à cheveux longs. Personnellement, j'aurai déjà envoyé tout ce petit monde bouler. En dehors du sexe, j'avoue ne pas être très contact physique. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce besoin qu'à la race humaine de se coller à ses semblables. Le blond finit par tourner la tête dans ma direction et nos regards se croisent.

Un serveur me tend une nouvelle coupe que je m'empresse d'accepter et je fais mine de m'intéresser de nouveau à la conversation. Mais rapidement, mon regard dérive de nouveau sur le petit groupe. Je capte à nouveau le regard bleu qui semblait toujours fixé sur moi. Il détourne le regard en premier cette fois-ci et j'en profite encore cinq minutes avant de chercher mon frère des yeux.

Il est en compagnie de mère, au milieu d'une troupe de furies qui essaye de le coller. Il me remarque et je jurerai que son regard est un appel au secours. Je me demande pendant deux minutes si je vais l'aider, mais je pense qu'il me le fera payer si je l'abandonne. Je me dirige donc vers lui et je peux sentir d'ici l'excitation des femelles à mon approche. Et je savoure leur déception lorsque je demande à Itachi de me suivre pour aller rejoindre notre père.

Nous passons finalement à table.

* * *


	2. MARIAGE DE KIBA & HINATA (2ème partie)

**POV Naruto.**

Finalement, ils ont échangé leurs anneaux et se sont embrassés. C'est idiot, mais je suis super ému. Voilà, mon meilleur ami est marié. Celui avec qui j'ai partagé tant de choses, qui m'a soutenu dans les moments difficiles, qui m'a …oh là là, ça y'est je retombe dans le sentimentalisme. Kiba et Hinata prennent le chemin de la sortie de l'église. Sakura et Ino viennent me prendre par la main pour me traîner à toute vitesse dehors. Je les suis, tout content d'échapper pour quelques instants à la vengeance meurtrière d'une mère et d'un père.

Nous nous précipitons dehors les mains dans des paquets de riz et lorsque Hinata et Kiba arrivent à la porte, c'est de notre côté que la pluie est la plus intense. C'est à pleine poignée et sans discontinuité que nous aspergeons le couple. Enfin, moi je vise Kiba et au milieu de la cohue, je parviens à m'approcher suffisamment pour lui verser un sac sur la tête, m'arrangeant pour qu'il en rentre une bonne quantité dans sa chemise. Je suis sûr que ce soir, il en retrouvera dans son caleçon !

Il éclate de rire et rejette du riz sur moi. Mais avant que sa sortie d'église se transforme en bataille rangée, je suis rappelé à l'ordre.

\- Naruto, hurle Tsume.

\- Quoi ?

Elle me fusille du regard. Allez, si je veux pouvoir assister au repas, je vais devoir mettre en route « opération séduction ».

Je sors mon sourire le plus charmeur et d'un pas chaloupé je m'avance vers la mère de mon meilleur ami. Je baisse un peu la tête pour faire tomber mes cheveux devant mes yeux. Elle me laisse approcher et je viens frapper son épaule de la mienne.

\- Allons Tsume, je savais bien que vous alliez me tuer de toutes façons, reconnaissez que ça aurait été dommage de se priver. Le blanc lui va si bien, comme à vous.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, mais je la sens qui se détend. Dans le coin, Hana me fait un clin d'œil. Je sais que je vais l'avoir. Cela fait plus de quinze ans que je suis le meilleur ami de Kiba, avec le temps, j'ai appris à amadouer sa mère, encore mieux que lui. J'avoue qu'une certaine sœur aînée m'a beaucoup aidé en jouant les traîtresses et en me donnant de précieux conseils.

\- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé en retard, mais vous saviez que je serais là. Même sur mon lit de mort, je serais venu. Vous savez à quel point votre fils compte pour moi. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Hum.

Hé, hé, je suis sur la bonne voie.

\- Vous savez à quel point je lui suis dévoué.

Je veux l'amadouer c'est vrai, mais je le pense vraiment. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui, comme pour chacun de mes amis. Et ça Tsume le sait. Elle me connaît, elle sait qu'en amitié je suis aussi fidèle qu'un chien à son maître. Et je sais qu'elle aime ça.

Je me penche à son oreille.

\- Et puis, je sais bien ce qui vous chagrine vraiment.

Elle me regarde avec surprise.

\- Vous regrettez de ne pas l'avoir fait gay pour qu'il m'épouse. Maintenant qu'il est marié, vous n'allez plus pouvoir mater mon petit cul aussi souvent.

Les propos peuvent paraître déplacés, mais quoi, elle m'a connu quand je n'étais encore qu'un gamin. J'ai passé tant de temps chez eux que les Inuzuka sont comme ma seconde famille.

Elle éclate de rire.

\- Imbécile, dit-elle en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Bouge donc tes petites fesses jusqu'à mon fils pour la photo.

Je m'éloigne et je sais qu'en d'autres circonstances, je me serais pris un coup de pieds aux fesses, mais les Huuyga étant là, un peu de tenue est de rigueur!

Allez, une d'amadouée, une !

Hiashi… heu… non, je ferais mieux de l'éviter surtout si j'essaye de le calmer en lui parlant de mes fesses.

En parlant du loup, il est justement en train de poser avec le reste du clan autour des jeunes mariés. Comme toujours en sa présence, Kiba n'est pas particulièrement rassuré. Les Uchiha sont ensuite conviés à la prochaine photo.

\- Tu as vu comme ils sont canons les frères Uchiha me glisse Sakura qui vient de me rejoindre.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'ai vu ça.

Et en effet, je ne peux que le constater maintenant que je suis plus prés. Ils sont réellement à tomber. Une fois de plus, mon regard s'arrête sur le plus jeune, je le trouve magnifique. Et… tiens mon alarme est revenue à la vie.

\- On dirait que le cadet te plait bien.

Je regarde Sakura.

\- Oui, mais tu sais ce que je pense des beaux gosses ?

\- Oui, ton alarme, soupire t-elle, je sais. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

\- Elle ne dit rien, elle me hurle de FUIR à toutes jambes.

\- Et bien moi, je vais tenter ma chance, nous lance Ino.

\- A mon avis tu ne seras pas la seule.

\- Dites donc, ils ne se dérident jamais tous ces gens, fait remarquer Shika.

C'est vrai que bonjour la photo de mariage, à part Hinata et Kiba qui respirent le bonheur, tous les autres font la tronche. Je remarque un vague sourire sur le visage d'Hanabi la jeune sœur d'Hinata mais sinon …

\- Peut-être qu'ils se sont pris un PV* avant de venir, propose Temari.

Je pouffe.

\- Ou alors ils font un concours entre les deux familles, propose Sakura.

\- Alors qui gagne selon vous, demande Chôji ?

\- Je vote pour les Huuyga, lance Temari.

Je ne suis pas d'accord et enchaîne :

\- Non, les Uchiha. Les deux frères ont l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir, je leur accorde deux points de plus pour ça.

\- Et en plus, ils sont beaux comme des dieux, encore deux points pour les Uchiha ajoute Ino.

\- Hé, Neji est aussi beau, je leur redonne deux points.

\- Te sens pas obligé de défendre ton ex, Naruto, me balance Shika.

\- Surtout que excuse moi, je trouve Neji tout à fait attirant et je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné de me l'avoir pris, plaisante Sakura, mais les Uchiha sont….wahou

Elle accompagne sa phrase d'une grimace très explicite. Elle n'a pas tord, je suis bien obligé de le lui concéder :

\- Ouais, ouais, ce sont des bombes, ok.

\- Hiashi est pas mal non plus remarquez.

Ino se prend cinq regards effarés.

\- Ino, ma fille, il est temps que tu te trouves un homme, lui dit Sakura en plaçant son bras sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'était juste une remarque. En plus, avec l'âge vient l'expérience. Et regardez le, il est encore très bien foutu pour son âge. Finalement, je rajoute deux points aux Huuyga et deux de plus si on peut avoir Neji en même temps.

Mon dieu, une partie à trois : Ino, Neji et Hiashi. Yurk….

\- Ino, ait pitié de moi, j'ai de l'imagination et je ne veux pas VISUALISER ça !

J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser. Et vu la tête de Shika et Chôji, je ne suis pas le seul que cela traumatise. Même Sakura a l'air choquée. Ino éclate de rire.

\- Bien alors sur toutes ces réflexions vraiment très profondes, je déclare les Huuyga vainqueurs par KO de l'auditoire pro Uchiha, déclare Tema.

Nous éclatons de rire attirant sur nous l'attention des concernés. A nouveau ce regard noir sur moi et à nouveau cette étrange sensation.

Mais c'est à notre tour d'aller poser pour la photo. Et forcement, autant nous sommes tous bien sages pour la première, autant pour la deuxième, c'est le grand n'importe quoi. Chôji fait une bulle énorme avec son chewing-gum, je fais des oreilles derrière Kiba tout en tirant la langue, Ino et Sakura sont à moitié écroulés de rire sur Hinata qui éclate aussi de rire. Ca me fait plaisir de la voir se détendre un peu. Hana et Tsume finissent par nous rejoindre pour calmer le jeu. Je ne suis pas persuadé que me tenir par l'oreille comme un gamin de cinq ans soit tellement plus convenable, mais je ne dis rien.

On laisse notre place mais pas avant que je n'aie pris mon meilleur ami dans mes bras.

\- Ben voilà, mon grand c'est fait.

\- Ouais souffle t-il.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi Kiba.

\- Merci Naruto.

Sakura m'attrape, les gens attendent, tout le monde veut sa part des jeunes mariés. Je fais un clin d'œil à Hinata et suit ma petite bande.

Après un vin d'honneur très festif, nous sommes enfin passés à table. Plusieurs fois, j'ai senti et remarqué le regard noir de l'Uchiha sur moi. Plusieurs fois, c'est moi qui l'ai cherché des yeux. A chaque fois, nous avons agit comme s'il ne s'agissait d'un pur hasard laissant nos yeux glisser un peu plus loin. Mais soyons réaliste, ni lui ni moi ne sommes aveugles.

Bien sûr, j'ai été placé à la table d'honneur. J'y vais légèrement à reculons sachant que je vais me retrouver à proximité de Hiashi. Je m'arrange pour me coller le plus possible aux membres de la famille Inuzuka. Connaissant la réserve naturelle des Huuyga, je suis certain qu'il n'osera pas me faire de remarques tant qu'il y aura du monde avec nous. Je dois donc éviter de me retrouver seul avec lui. Vu que j'essaye d'en faire autant avec son neveu, ça me fait beaucoup de monde à tenir à distance.

Comme prévu, Hiashi ne dit rien, mais il me fusille des yeux et son « Uzumaki » est plus froid que jamais. Mais, il ne va pas plus loin. Je m'assois et regarde la petite table où mes amis rigolent à tout va. Je plains par avance le pauvre couple qui est assis avec eux. Les Uchiha ont été placés à la table en face avec quelques Huuyga. Je mets ma main à couper qu'ils ne vont pas s'amuser.

* C'est une blague de Bigard à la base (ouais, ouais, super les références !)

**POV Sasuke.**

Je regarde le plan de table. Nous avons été assis de façon tout à fait stratégique à la deuxième table avec le reste des Huuyga.

\- Intéressant placement petit frère.

\- Hiashi nous expose un peu comme un trophée mais je reconnais que c'est politiquement très habile.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça Sasuke.

Je l'interroge du regard.

\- Regarde, de là où tu seras assis, tu as une vue parfaite sur le témoin du marié.

Je me tends un instant.

\- Qu'insinues-tu Itachi ?

\- Selon toi petit frère ?

\- Je ne sais pas, éclaire moi de tes lanternes.

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit cirque pendant le vin d'honneur.

\- Quel cirque ?

Il me sourit.

\- Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas allé le voir.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais à dire à un idiot pareil.

Itachi se penche à mon oreille.

\- Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu que ce que tu désirais de lui était une conversation.

Il m'agace.

\- Itachi, souviens toi bien de ce moment quand plus tard dans la soirée, tu souhaiteras mon aide pour te tirer des griffes de femelles enragées et que je ne viendrais pas.

Il me sourit.

\- Sasuke, ne le prend pas mal. Ce n'est pas grave si il te plait. Après tout, c'est humain.

\- N'essaye pas de te rattraper.

Il laisse échapper un petit rire et pose sa main sur mon épaule pour nous guider jusqu'à notre table.

Peu de temps après l'entrée, résonne le bruit caractéristique du métal sur le verre. Tout le monde porte son attention sur la table des mariés où le crétin blond est debout attendant que le silence se fasse. Il entame son discours. Sa voix n'est pas désagréable et je reconnais que son speech est plutôt bien ficelé. Il parvient à m'arracher un sourire plusieurs fois, j'entends Itachi rire une fois ou deux. Je suis assez surpris de constater qu'il parvient même à arracher quelques sourires aux Huuyga. Bien sûr, notre enthousiasme passe très largement inaperçu compte tenu du bruit que fait une certaine table en face de nous.

J'avoue que puisque l'attention de tous doit être sur lui, j'en profite outrageusement pour me rincer l'œil. Même idiot, il reste agréable à regarder. Et puis, cette fois-ci, Itachi ne peut pas me faire de remarques.

La fin du discours se charge en émotion en tout cas pour le marié puisque je le vois essuyer quelques larmes devant la déclaration de son témoin.

Femmelette.

La Huuyga semble également émue et je ne le jurerais pas, mais il me semble que Hiashi regarde le crétin très légèrement moins négativement que précédemment. Côté Inuzuka, mère et fille semblent presque aussi émues que le marié, particulièrement quand le blond annonce avoir l'impression de marier son frère.

J'ai du mal avec ce concept. Le jour où mon frère se mariera (le plus tard possible) je ne pense pas que cela m'émeuve le moins du monde. Je serai sans doute heureux pour lui, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

Lorsqu'il a fini, la salle entière applaudit, nous sommes bien obligés de participer. Encore une fois, l'équipe d'attardés face à nous attire l'attention sur eux en hurlant des « Bravos Naruto, superbe, t'es le meilleur, Kit… »

\- Kit ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai compris également, me répond Itachi.

\- Quel surnom débile, ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Ca a sûrement une signification pour eux, Sasuke.

\- Hn.

\- En tout, il a un certain talent d'orateur. Il a réussi à maintenir la salle sous son attention.

\- C'est parce que nous sommes entre personnes de bonnes familles, nous savons nous tenir.

\- Sasuke, il a réussi à t'arracher quelques sourires, ce qui, j'en ai bien conscience, est un exploit en soi.

\- Hn.

Il me donne un petit coup d'épaule.

\- Admets qu'il te plait.

Je le regarde en coin.

\- Peut-être bien.

Il me sourit mais n'ajoute rien de plus.

Etonnant.

Une fois rassis, le blond parcourt la salle du regard et bien sûr, s'arrête sur moi. Cette fois-ci, je ne détourne pas les yeux et lui non plus. Le petit jeu dure peut-être deux minutes et puis les serveurs amènent le plat suivant.

Le reste du repas se passe globalement bien. A priori, avoir avoué à Itachi mon attirance pour le blondinet a suffi à ce qu'il arrête de me faire des remarques. Je peux donc tout à loisir le chercher et l'attiser du regard. Il s'en rend vite compte et commence à répondre à mes œillades, petit à petit il me lance même quelques sourires auxquels je réponds par un très, mais alors très léger petit rictus. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il le remarque d'ailleurs.

On en arrive finalement au dessert. Encore une fois, aucune coutume ridicule ne nous est épargnée. De la stupide statuette sur le sommet du gâteau, au couteau que les deux jeunes mariés tiennent ensemble pour couper la pâtisserie qui comme toute pièce montée est incoupable.

Ai-je besoin de préciser que les mariés ont été plus que chaleureusement encouragés par une certaines bandes d'idiots ?

Bande d'idiots que mon crétin a rejoint, insérant une chaise entre la punk et la blonde à cheveux longs.

Cette dernière d'ailleurs essaye de capter mon regard, on dirait qu'elle ne comprend pas mon inintérêt total pour sa personne.

Une fois tout le monde servi, les conversations reprennent. Je n'essaye même plus de faire l'effort d'y participer. Je pose mes coudes sur la table et appuie mon menton dessus. Je me délecte de la vue plus qu'érotique du blond. Il est entrain de passer son doigt dans les traces de caramel et le porte à sa bouche en suçotant son index d'une manière plus que suggestive. Savoir qu'il le fait sans s'en rendre compte, de la manière la plus innocente possible, rend la vision encore plus excitante.

Il capte mon regard et je jurerais qu'il rougit. Mes mains cachent le sourire qui naît sur mes lèvres. Malheureusement, ayant été interpellé par père pour prendre part à une conversation qui promet d'être aussi barbante, je ne peux continuer mon petit jeu.

La discussion se révèle nettement plus intéressante que prévue et c'est finalement un timide « Voulez-vous danser » qui me ramène à la situation présente. Je n'avais même pas prêté attention au fait que nous en étions arrivé à ce stade oh combien détestable du mariage : la danse.

Je reporte mon attention sur la brune qui attend patiemment ma réponse. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas lui hurler dessus que je suis en pleine conversation et au lieu de ça refuse poliment. Elle se tourne alors vers Itachi, mais mon frère est déjà en train de repousser deux prétendantes. La brune n'insiste pas, les deux autres non plus.

Je laisse courir mon regard sur l'assemblée grouillante entrain de se trémousser sur la piste. Il est évident qu'en dehors de la mariée, aucun Huuyga n'y est présent. Et il est encore plus évident qu'aucun Uchiha n'en foulera le sol.

Le crétin apparaît enfin devant mes yeux, il s'agite et gigote au milieu de ses amis qui s'agitent et gigotent eux aussi.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre leur besoin de se ridiculiser de la sorte.

\- Alors Sasuke, tu ne veux pas aller les rejoindre ?

\- As-tu perdu la raison Itachi ?

Il rit légèrement et d'un signe négatif de la tête renvoie une nouvelle prétendante.

Ma mère nous regarde chagrinée. Je crains qu'elle ne comprenne jamais notre impérieux besoin d'être à ces points asociaux.

Je reporte mon regard sur l'objet de mon attention précédente et le fixe quelques instants. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'en aperçoit pas, trop occupé à se déhancher sur un morceau qui ne mérite même pas le nom de musique. Le plus navrant étant qu'il semble en connaître les paroles. Fort heureusement pour moi, ses fesses particulièrement bien mises en valeur m'aident à faire passer la pilule.

Je décide finalement de reporter mon attention sur la conversation et me lance dans un débat avec Itachi. C'est une chose que nous apprécions particulièrement l'un et l'autre. J'aime devoir trouver de meilleurs arguments que lui pour parvenir à le convaincre. Mon frère est brillant et m'oblige sans cesse à m'améliorer, à approfondir mes connaissances et mes capacités pour être à même de lui faire face.

Je ne sais combien de temps nous parlons mais lorsque nous en arrivons à la conclusion, la pièce s'est légèrement vidée.

Je cherche le blond du regard mais ne parviens à le trouver nulle part. Je me lève.

\- Où vas-tu Sasuke ?

\- Je vais prendre l'air, veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Itachi hésite.

\- Non, je crois que je vais rester ici. Nous devrions pouvoir nous éclipser dans peu de temps.

\- Bien.

\- Fais attention à toi sur le chemin.

\- Hn.

**POV Naruto.**

Après l'entrée, je me suis levé pour prendre la parole sous les encouragements tonitruants de mes amis déjà déchaînés alors que nous n'en étions qu'au début de la soirée. C'est inquiétant. Mon texte était prêt depuis quelques jours déjà, j'avoue m'être même entraîné à le répéter en l'absence de Sakura, je voulais qu'elle ait la surprise elle aussi. Et je suis assez content de moi car mon petit discours à eu l'effet escompté. J'ai même surpris quelques Huuyga sourire, ce qui m'a rendu extrêmement fier de moi.

Kiba a failli me faire pleurer quand je l'ai vu les larmes aux yeux. Mais, je suis heureux qu'il ait été touché par mes paroles. Je crois que même Hiashi a apprécié, ce qui ne peut qu'être positif et m'éviter de me faire étrangler s'il tombe seul à seul avec moi ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir remonter particulièrement dans son estime : depuis l'histoire avec Neji, il ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Peut-être lorsque tout cela se sera tassé...

Le repas se déroule à merveille et maintenant que Tsume ne m'en veut plus, je peux me détendre suffisamment pour être naturel. Je rejoins la bande peu avant le dessert. J'aime ces moments où nous sommes tous ensemble à parler, plaisanter et se lancer des vannes. J'aime être entouré de tous mes amis. Et plus que tout, j'aime voir mon meilleur ami aussi heureux, roucoulant doucement avec sa douce et tendre. Je sens de nouveau un regard sur moi et je parie qu'il s'agit de l'Uchiha.

Nous avons passé tout le repas à en échanger.

C'est quand je croise son regard que je me rends compte que je suis entrain de lécher mon doigt plein de caramel.

N'est-ce pas un peu suggestif ?

Vu la rougeur que je sens s'installer sur mes joues, je dirais que mon cerveau en est convaincu. Je détourne le regard.

Enfin, la musique commence, Hinata et Kiba amorcent la première danse.

\- Ils sont beaux tous les deux, me dit Sakura.

\- Oui. Très.

\- Ca donne envie.

\- Et bien, et bien, mademoiselle, regardez moi bien, jamais un homme ne me passera la bague au doigt.

Elle me tire la langue et fait un petit sourire.

\- Je sais, je sais, mais hé…

Je lui donne un petit coup d'épaule.

\- La grande Sakura, médecin indépendant et sûre d'elle, n'arrive pas complètement à ignorer la petite Sakura qui rêvait de belle robe blanche.

\- Peut-être.

\- Hé, c'est quoi ce petit ton tout triste ?

\- Je me disais juste qu'il faudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un avant d'envisager de me marier.

\- Ca va venir.

\- Tu ne m'épouseras pas comme dans les films si à trente ans, je suis toujours célibataire.

Je rigole.

\- Non.

\- Où est l'intérêt d'avoir un meilleur ami homosexuel dans ce cas-là ?

\- Tu aurais du en prendre un qui ne s'assume pas.

\- Je savais que j'avais raté un truc avec toi.

\- Hé !

Je lui donne un coup de coude et nous éclatons de rire.

\- On va danser, lance Temari.

Shika soupire mais suit sa chère et tendre.

\- On ne va pas laisser Kiba et Hinata tous seuls avec tous ces vieux, lance Ino tirant Chôji par le bras.

Je regarde ma colocataire.

\- Allez Sakura, il est temps d'aller draguer en remuant ton corps de rêve sur la piste de danse.

\- Toi aussi mon vieux. Il serait temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un. Même si j'ai l'impression qu'un certain Uchiha se porterait bien volontaire.

\- Tu as remarqué ?

\- Hum.

\- Oui, mais tu sais..

\- Je sais, je sais, « l'alarme », me dit-elle tandis qu'elle me prend par le bras en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous dansons un long moment, nous agitant comme des débiles sur la musique, tournant, gesticulant, riant, chantant. Kiba et moi nous lançons dans des pas de danse tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres nous faisant rire comme des fous. Après un rock endiablé avec Sakura, je fini par rejoindre ma place essoufflé. Shika et Chôji sont assis depuis longtemps. Je m'écroule à côté d'eux.

\- Tu as ton compte, Kit ?

\- Pour le moment, oui.

Je prends une gorgée de champagne, mais j'abandonne vite pour un grand verre d'eau, nettement plus adéquate après l'exercice.

Nous parlons encore un peu de tout et de rien, Chôji s'est resservi en gâteau et je l'imite.

Ino vient se rasseoir à notre table, elle a l'air dépitée.

\- Y'a rien à faire, impossible d'avoir une conversation avec un des frères Uchiha.

\- On t'avait dit que tu n'avais aucune chance, répond Shika.

\- Ouais, ouais, mais c'est trop tentant.

\- En plus, le cadet est gay, ajoute t-il.

\- Quoi !?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça p'tit génie ?

\- Peut-être parce que vous vous êtes mangés des yeux toute la soirée, Kit.

Je sais que je rougis, mais j'essaye de garder ma contenance.

\- Ou alors ma tête ne lui revient vraiment pas.

\- Possible !

On rit, Ino soupire.

\- C'est injuste, tous les beaux mecs sont homos !

\- Je suis hétéro moi, Ino.

\- Chôji, sérieux ?

\- Ben quoi. Allez tiens, prend un peu de gâteau.

Elle le regarde dépitée mais enfourne la cuillère qu'il lui tend.

\- Tant pis pour le régime.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de régime, tu es très bien comme ça, ajoute Chôji.

Je reporte mon attention sur la salle. Sakura est encore en train de danser au milieu de la piste. Elle a l'air de s'éclater, ça lui fait du bien. Elle est toujours si stressée avec son travail à l'hôpital et son internat. Je suis également très content de voir que plusieurs mecs lui tournent autour. Allez savoir, on dit bien que beaucoup de couples se forment pendant les mariages. Peut-être que ce sera le cas pour celui-ci.

Kiba finit par venir s'écrouler à côté de moi. Hinata est encore sur la piste avec Sakura et Temari. Elles sont increvables. Je lance un grand sourire à mon meilleur ami qui passe son bras sur mes épaules et me serre un peu contre lui.

\- Kit, tu sais, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

Je me tourne vers lui, il avale une grande gorgée de champagne et prend un air très sérieux.

-Naruto Uzumaki, vous êtes le pire témoin que la terre ait porté.

Je déglutis. Il n'a pas tort.

\- Mais, je suis heureux de t'avoir choisi, et si c'était à refaire, je te choisirai à nouveau quitte à devoir passer toute ma vie avec une tête de mort au doigt.

Je rigole.

\- Je vais te les rendre tes alliances, t'inquiète !!

\- T'as intérêt, crétin.

\- Idiot.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes mignons tous les deux quand vous vous faîtes des déclarations comme ça, nous lance Ino.

\- Oh, la blonde ça va.

\- Kiba !

\- Ah, ah, ah, ah.

Les filles finissent par nous rejoindre et la discussion va bon train. La musique, le bruit des conversations, l'alcool commence à avoir raison de moi et j'ai du mal à fixer mon attention. Une nouvelle chanson démarre et les filles (enfin Sakura et Temari) hurlent comme des gamines de seize ans qu'elles adorent cette chanson. Alcool quand tu nous aides. Elles récupèrent Hinata l'arrachant de force aux bras de son mari et repartent prendre possession de la piste de danse.

Sakura me demande d'un regard de venir, je lui fais signe que je vais aller prendre l'air. Je demande aux autres ce qu'ils veulent faire. Mais ils finissent tous par retourner danser, même Chôji.

**POV Sasuke.**

Je parviens à sortir de la salle suffisamment discrètement pour qu'aucune femelle ne me suive ou ne m'arrête, je ne suis pas mécontent. Je descends dans le jardin et fais un tour. C'est assez agréable lorsqu'il n'y a personne. La fraîcheur de la nuit me réveille et j'apprécie le silence et le calme. Je continue mon avancée et je finis par tomber sur un kiosque à musique déserté. Au moment où j'allais m'en approcher, j'entends un bruit et je vois le blond en grimper les marches.

A priori, il ne m'a pas repéré. Il expire bruyamment et ferme les yeux semblant apprécier le calme du lieu, tout comme moi.

Je suis tenté d'aller lui parler. Après tous ces regards, je suis assez curieux de voir ce qu'il peut avoir à dire.

Mais avant que je n'aie fais un pas, je vois Neji grimper les marches.

\- Naruto.

Je regarde le blond, l'air apaisé sur sa face disparaît. Il se retourne.

\- Neji.

Ils se fixent un moment en silence.

\- Beau mariage, sort le blond. Hinata est magnifique, non ?

\- Hum.

\- Kiba a l'air…

\- Tu m'as évité n'est-ce pas, le coupe Neji.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as évité toute la journée.

\- Non, pas particulièrement. Tu sais en tant que témoin…

\- Naruto.

Tiens, je ne pensais pas que le Huuyga pouvait grogner. Leur petite conversation attise ma curiosité.

\- Peut-être un peu oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ecoute Neji, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, on ne peut pas dire que ça se soit vraiment bien passé non ?

\- Je te fais peur ?

\- Ne rêve pas.

Neji s'approche, je vois bien que le blond veut éviter le contact mais il n'est pas assez rapide, Neji parvient à le bloquer en passant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

\- Na…ru…to.

Le crétin ferme les yeux.

\- Neji, je crois que je devrais y aller.

Neji ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille, il se penche et vient nicher son visage dans le cou du crétin.

\- Neji, s'il te plait.

\- Tu sens si bon, Naruto. Ton odeur me manque tellement.

De plus en plus intéressant. Ce serait donc lui le fameux Uzumaki, celui qui a fait fondre le glaçon Huuyga. Je n'aurais pas cru ça.

\- Neji.

\- Ta peau me manque, tes mains me manquent, ta voix me manque, tes lèvres me manquent.

\- Neji, arrête, s'il te plait.

Sa voix se fait un peu plus suppliante et j'avoue que ces intonations-là m'excitent.

\- Est-ce que je te manque Naruto ?

Il se colle un peu plus au corps du crétin et passe sa langue sur sa joue. La scène ne me laisse pas insensible et même temps m'agace profondément, étonnant.

\- Neji, ça suffit.

Il se dégage violemment.

\- Nous avons déjà parlé de tout cela. Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, mais tu sais aussi que c'est de la tendresse, ce n'est plus de l'amour.

\- La tendresse et le sexe n'est-ce pas ce qui fait l'amour ?

Neji a l'air un peu plus désespéré. Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir un Huuyga avec ce genre de visage.

Le crétin semble touché et s'approche. Il caresse la joue de Neji et je dois bien admettre qu'une partie de moi n'apprécie ni son geste, ni son regard.

\- Non et tu le sais. Tu n'étais pas plus heureux que moi dans notre relation.

\- Si.

\- Tu regrettes le début de notre histoire et tu occultes la fin. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il en était les derniers mois.

Sa voix se fait plus douce et je suis surpris de constater qu'elle me plait vraiment.

\- Oui, mais nous étions heureux au départ, nous avons simplement pris une mauvaise voie. Peut-être qu'en recommençant….

\- Non, Neji. Il n'y a pas de recommencement possible. Tu dois tourner la page.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, il s'éloigne de lui et se place à une bonne distance. J'avoue qu'il est plutôt sexy avec cet air sérieux sur le visage.

Neji semble comprendre que c'est mort et s'éloigne.

\- A plus tard Naruto.

\- Hum.

Il regarde le Huuyga s'éloigner et je l'entends soupirer une fois qu'il est hors de vue. A cet instant, il n'a pas l'air aussi idiot qu'avant, il est même plutôt … bref. Je décide de me montrer.

* * *

**Et voilà, au prochain chapitre nos deux ninjas préférés …. Oups, on rembobine … nos deux héros préférés vont enfin se parler et ...**


	3. MARIAGE DE KIBA & HINATA (3ème partie)

**POV Naruto.**

\- Alors comme ça c'est toi le fameux Uzumaki qui s'est envoyé Neji Huuyga.

Je sursaute et me retourne vers la voix. Tiens, le cadet des Uchiha. Il sort de l'ombre, monte les marches et s'approche de moi, une flûte de champagne à la main. Je le mange des yeux et je jurerai ne pas être le seul à vouloir dévorer l'autre, mais je me fais peut-être un film. Il s'accoude à la rambarde et me regarde. Il a l'air aussi froid et dangereux que l'iceberg du Titanic, mais bon dieu qu'il est beau.

\- Alors, on espionne ?

\- Du tout, j'étais là avant vous. Vous n'aviez qu'à faire attention à votre environnement.

Drôle de façon de dire les choses. Il m'agace avec son petit air supérieur.

\- Peut-être qu'on s'en fiche.

\- Ou peut-être voulais-tu me faire connaître tes préférences.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me chercher des yeux toute la soirée, dit-il sur un ton un peu plus chaud.

Oh, Monsieur le glaçon veut jouer ?!

\- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt toi qui m'a regardé toute la soirée. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ont remarqué certains de mes amis.

Il a l'air surpris et peut-être même chagriné d'avoir été remarqué. Mais, finalement il me lance :

\- Va savoir.

Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Il m'offre un sourire que je ne peux qualifier que de séducteur. Film ? Pas film ? Je m'interroge. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et le mouvement ne peut être qu'intentionnel. Ok, je ne me fais pas un film, même son regard est plus chaud.

\- Pour répondre à ta question : non, je ne me suis pas envoyé Neji Huuyga. J'ai vécu une histoire d'amour avec lui. C'est différent.

\- Le résultat est le même.

\- Non, crois moi le résultat n'est pas le même du tout.

\- Hn.

\- Enfin bref, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

\- Je me demandais juste qui pouvait être celui qui était à l'origine du coming-out de ce cher Neji.

\- Pourquoi, tu veux que je t'aide à faire le tien ?

Il a un rictus que j'assimile à un sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai un coming-out à faire ?

Il ne dit rien et laisse son regard me parcourir des pieds à la tête.

\- Oh, alors ….

Je m'approche de lui en sortant mon attirail de séduction : sourire, démarche, regard. J'ignore à quel point je suis sérieux et à quel point je plaisante.

\- … tu veux peut-être…

Il me laisse approcher, prenant encore une gorgée de champagne. Je suis absolument incapable de dire ce qu'il pense.

\- …. que je te donne ….

Je place mes mains sur ses hanches et il pose sa flûte sur la rambarde sans qu'à aucun moment nos yeux ne se lâchent.

\- …. une raison ….

J'approche mon visage du sien et stoppe à deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

\- …. d'avoir à faire un coming-out ?

Il a un sourire carnassier qui m'excite et m'alarme en même temps. Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que je joue à un jeu dangereux. Il se penche un peu plus laissant à peine un centimètre entre nous. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres quand il me dit :

\- Tu aimerais bien ?

Je laisse échapper un petit rire et me recule un peu faisant retomber la tension.

\- Va savoir. Je vais peut-être me lancer dans une collection de beaux gosses bruns, froids et de bonne famille.

Tout en disant cela, je m'accoude à la rambarde à ses côtés.

\- Et puis, si je suis aussi intéressant en ayant couché avec Neji, imagine ma côte de popularité si je m'envoie le cadet des Uchiha !

Il a un petit sourire en coin.

\- Encore faudrait-il que je sois intéressé.

Je lui souris et j'ajoute :

\- Et que je le sois aussi.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se rapproche de moi. Je ne bouge pas, je le laisse faire. Mon système d'alarme est en pétage de plomb complet et mes hormones sont en train de faire le grand huit. Il avance son visage vers le mien et approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

\- Oh, mais ça, je n'en ai aucun doute.

Sa voix grave me fait l'effet d'un ronronnement sensuel, c'est tout à fait dévastateur. Mais, je sais aussi jouer à ce petit jeu.

\- Très présomptueux, Uchiha, très présomptueux.

\- Réaliste.

Et en disant cela, il vient placer sa main sur mon érection naissante mais déjà visible: ok un point pour lui. Seulement, moi aussi, j'ai une bonne vue mon gars. Il reprend sa place.

\- Qui te dit que tu en es à l'origine.

\- Tu ne l'avais pas quand tu parlais avec Neji.

Ah intéressant.

\- Donc, tu matais mon sexe pendant ma conversation avec Neji. Reconnaît que c'est assez parlant en soi.

\- Je fais pleinement attention à mon environnement c'est tout.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire et reviens de nouveau me placer devant lui.

\- Et bien mon environnement à moi me dit que je ne suis pas le seul à être excité, dis-je en frottant ma hanche sur la bosse que je devine dans son pantalon.

Il retient avec peine un gémissement mais son regard est meurtrier. A priori, Sasuke Uchiha n'aime pas être pris au dépourvu. Mais, il se reprend vite.

Je m'approche à nouveau de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

\- Qui te dis que tu en es à l'origine ?

Son ton est mutin, son regard chaud, il m'excite. Je laisse courir mes doigts sur son torse.

\- Ah, c'est donc Neji qui t'intéresse.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Je me rapproche encore et me frotte un peu à lui. Je souffle à son oreille.

\- Ou alors, tu nous veux tous les deux ?

\- Je ne partage jamais.

Je laisse ma langue caresser son lobe. Il parvient à rester stoïque et je commence à me demander si je lui fais vraiment de l'effet. Cependant j'ajoute :

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas.

Puis, je mordille son oreille.

\- Tu as une tête de bâtard possessif.

J'attaque son cou. Je le sens enfin frémir. Content de moi, je m'éloigne.

\- Sur ce, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai un mariage à fêter.

Je m'en vais sans me retourner. Je crois que c'est une des scènes de séduction les plus chaudes que j'ai vécu.

J'avoue que j'en suis retourné. La vache. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Pas que je sois prude ou timide, mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de me frotter comme ça à quelqu'un. Enfin, quelqu'un que je connais à peine, on s'entend et je ne sais pas quel sentiment l'emporte : l'excitation, la peur ou la gêne.

**POV Sasuke.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand il s'éloigne. Je devrais être énervé, mais je suis bien trop excité pour ça. Il a bien joué, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je laisse mon regard dévorer ses fesses. Oh oui, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Et la soirée n'est pas finie. Je lui emboîte le pas.

Je rentre de nouveau dans la salle, la piste de danse est toujours pleine d'invités se déhanchant. Ne se fatiguent-ils jamais ?

Au milieu d'eux, j'aperçois la chevelure blonde que je cherche. Avant que je n'aie pu esquisser un pas dans sa direction, il se fait harponner par la punk qui se jette dans ses bras et l'entraîne dans un slow langoureux.

Cela m'agace mais conservant mon flegme familial, je retourne m'asseoir. Itachi m'accueille d'un sourire.

\- Alors, ce petit tour ?

\- Très instructif.

\- J'ai vu entrer cinq minutes avant toi, un certain témoin qui semblait porter quelques rougeurs aux joues qui ne semblaient pas naturelles ou peut-être trop.

\- Et ?

\- Rien, je fais simplement une observation.

\- Hn. Père et mère sont partis ?

\- Oui, ils ont rejoints l'hôtel.

Je m'assois et regarde le blond. Le petit avant-goût m'a mis l'eau à la bouche et je réfléchis au meilleur moyen d'en obtenir un peu plus.

Un nouveau slow s'enchaîne au premier et mon crétin et sa punk sont rejoints par leurs amis. La danse à deux se transforme en danse à quatre puis à six lorsque l'Inuzuka et sa récente épouse se mêlent au groupe. Tous bras dessus, bras dessous, ils tournent et rient comme des idiots finis.

Ridicule.

J'en conclus que le blond ne peut être que le coup d'un soir, pas de paroles, uniquement du sexe.

Cette idée fait naître un sourire de satisfaction sur mes lèvres lorsque je l'imagine pantelant et gémissant sous mes assauts.

Cependant, ma bonne humeur est un peu gâchée lorsque je remarque que malgré leur tour incessant, à aucun moment, je ne parviens à capter les yeux bleus. Ils m'évitent volontairement. Et me sentir ignorer de la sorte, m'agace prodigieusement.

Mais, alors qu'ils finissent et qu'une partie d'entre eux rejoint la table, nos regards se croisent. Et la rougeur qui s'installe sur ses joues me rassure. Il se sent donc mal à l'aise. Voilà, une chose qui me plait. J'aime déstabiliser les gens.

Je sens bientôt un autre regard sur moi et me retourne pour voir Neji Huuyga me fusiller de ses yeux presque blancs.

Aurait-il remarqué notre petit manège ?

Je jubile intérieurement. Si je peux ennuyer le Huuyga tout en me faisant plaisir, c'est un petit bonus non négligeable.

\- Tu as l'air très content de toi petit frère.

\- On peut dire cela comme ça.

Il se penche à mon oreille.

\- Pourquoi le Huuyga te regarde de cette manière ?

\- Il semble que le crétin soit le fameux Uzumaki.

\- Oh, celui qui…

Je hoche la tête de façon affirmative.

\- Intéressant. Je comprends mieux.

\- Que comprends-tu mieux ?

\- Que Neji ait cédé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il est plutôt beau garçon.

Je suis surpris (peut-être même un peu plus que cela), depuis quand Itachi s'intéresse t-il aux hommes ?

\- Ah, ah, ah, ne fais pas cette tête Sasuke. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être de ton bord pour apprécier un bel homme. Comme tu es tout à fait capable de reconnaître la beauté féminine.

\- Hn.

\- Comment l'as-tu appris ?

\- Disons que j'ai surpris une conversation tout à fait intéressante.

Il m'interroge du regard mais je ne dis rien de plus. J'aime à garder une part de mystère.

\- En tout cas, cela nous démontre qu'il n'est pas aussi idiot que tu le penses.

\- ??

\- Tu ignores qui il est n'est-ce pas ?

\- Instruis-moi.

\- Il est le filleul de Jiraiya.

\- L'écrivain ?

\- Hum.

\- Et Tsunade Senju est sa tutrice.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum.

\- Tu m'as l'air rudement au courant.

\- Je m'intéresse un minimum à ce qui se passe dans notre petit monde, tout simplement.

\- Que fait-il dans la vie ?

\- Je crois qu'il écrit lui aussi, mais je n'ai pas poussé mes renseignements plus loin. Tu devrais le lui demander.

\- Hn.

Ecrivain, l'idiot blond serait écrivain ?! J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire. A dire vrai, peu importe. Il est toujours à sa table avec toute sa petite bande d'amis.

Itachi étouffe un bâillement.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Je te suis.

Je me lève et jette un dernier coup d'œil au blond, celui-ci me fixe et tandis que je suis mon frère, nos regards restent ancrés l'un dans l'autre.

Dommage.

**POV Naruto.**

L'heure est bien avancée quand nous nous décidons à partir. Les mariés nous ont quittés il y a un petit moment, Hinata rouge comme une tomate sous nos « bonne nuit » et autres souhaits tous à double sens.

L'Uchiha a quitté la salle il y a environ une heure sans que nous n'ayons reparlé. Du coup, je n'arrive pas à savoir si la petite scène du kiosque est affreusement gênante parce que je n'aurai plus l'occasion de me montrer sous un autre jour ; ou amusante parce que je n'aurai pas besoin de m'y confronter à nouveau. Le groupe m'abandonne devant mon hôtel, eux sont logés un peu plus loin. En tant que témoin du marié, je suis logé au même endroit que la famille.

Je pénètre dans l'hôtel toujours un peu peiné de ne pas être avec les autres. Je suis certain qu'ils ne vont pas encore se coucher. Mais après tout, je suis assez fatigué et je retrouverai tout mon petit monde au petit déjeuner demain matin.

Dans le hall de réception, c'est le calme plat, les gens sont soit déjà couchés soit encore entrain de se déchaîner dans la salle. Je récupère ma clef, fais deux pas en direction des escaliers tout en laissant mon regard naviguer à gauche et à droite. Et je me fais prendre, dans le petit salon attenant à la réception, par le regard nuit que j'ai poursuivi toute la soirée.

Il me sourit et je m'approche.

\- Comme on se retrouve, me lance t-il.

\- En effet.

Il me fait un signe de tête pour m'inviter à m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il a posé sa cravate et ouvert les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il est accoudé nonchalamment sur un petit canapé et me regarde les yeux brillants.

Je lui renvoie le même regard. Je sens des fourmillements dans mon ventre comme je m'assoie et j'adore ça. Nous restons silencieux un moment à nous regarder. Je finis par prendre la parole.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais logé là.

\- C'est là que sont les invités de marque, je suis surpris que tu y sois.

Connard !

\- Tu oublies que je suis le témoin.

\- Et quel témoin !

Il cherche à m'énerver ou à me draguer, là ?!

\- Il était prêt à me reprendre malgré les petits couacs, c'est que je ne dois pas être si mauvais que ça.

\- Peut-être, peut-être.

Il se décale légèrement et son genou vient toucher ma jambe. Mon cœur s'accélère et mon estomac se contracte.

\- Alors, me demande t-il ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Ta chambre ou ma chambre.

Oh ! J'avoue qu'il me la coupe là. Je ne parviens pas à stopper les images qui prennent naissance dans mon cerveau et je m'excite tout seul à imaginer sa peau, son souffle, ses gémissements.

\- Et bien, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins !

\- J'en ai envie, tu en as envie.

\- Et si je ne suis pas du genre à coucher le premier soir.

Il sourit, s'avance, vient passer sa main sur mon accoudoir.

\- Ca tombe bien, me chuchote t-il en approchant ses lèvres de ma bouche.

Je déglutis, mon cœur va exploser.

Il s'avance encore et lorsque ses lèvres sont collées aux miennes, il ajoute.

\- Minuit est très largement dépassé, nous nous sommes donc rencontré hier.

Et il m'embrasse.

Je ferme les yeux et je m'enivre de son parfum. Ses lèvres courent sur les miennes et bientôt je sens sa langue les taquiner, me demandant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Je suis sûr que mon cœur est entrain de battre des records de vitesse et les picotements dans mon estomac sont directement entrain de descendre dans mon entrejambe. Je commence à avoir une érection phénoménale.

J'ouvre la bouche évidemment et sa langue vient délicatement chercher la mienne, s'enroule autour d'elle. J'ai beau me perdre dans ce qu'il me fait, je suis surpris de la douceur qu'il met dans son baiser, j'aurai juré qu'il serait plus brutal. La caresse me rend fou et je la lui rends essayant d'y mettre autant de douceur. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et penche ma tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser. Ses gestes se font un peu plus brutaux mais ça m'excite encore plus.

Derrière le goût du champagne qu'il était encore en train de siroter, je me détecte de son propre goût et je sais que je pourrais facilement en devenir accro.

Mes mains ont depuis longtemps rejoint son corps et tandis que l'une se perd dans ses cheveux, l'autre caresse sa hanche et son flanc.

Quand il vient se coller un peu plus à moi, je ne peux retenir un gémissement. Sa main caresse la base de mon crâne m'envoyant des décharges de plaisir à travers tout le corps. Toutes ces sensations me font perdre pied et je ne sais plus rien si ce n'est que j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Je crois que c'est le baiser le plus chaud que je n'ai jamais partagé.

Sa langue s'arrache à ma bouche, nous prenons à peine le temps de prendre une respiration avant de nous rejeter l'un sur l'autre, collant un peu plus nos corps l'un à l'autre.

Lorsque nous nous séparons enfin, j'ouvre les yeux et plonge dans les siens remplis de désir, de plaisir et de quelque chose d'autre. Ce quelque chose que je ressens aussi.

\- Alors murmure t-il toujours collé à mes lèvres.

\- Tu joues sur les mots.

Chaque syllabe fait frôler nos lèvres et je me sens de plus en plus allumé.

\- Allons, après la petite scène du kiosque, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as de tels principes.

Sa phrase ravivant ma gêne par rapport à cet événement me fait redescendre à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je n'aime pas ce qu'il insinue.

\- Pardon ?

Il s'éloigne et son visage reprend un air supérieur et puant. Je me sens déjà nettement moins d'humeur câline. Et je me rappelle qu'aussi beau et désirable qu'il soit, il n'en reste pas moins un potentiel connard prétentieux.

\- Et puis demain matin, tu pourras te vanter de t'être fait le cadet des Uchiha. Tu remonteras dans l'estime de tes amis.

Ok, c'est définitivement un connard. Il me dit ça le plus naturellement possible.

Je le repousse un peu.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour avoir leur estime. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Il a l'air surpris.

\- Tu ne comptes pas vraiment me refaire le même coup et t'en aller ?

\- Un peu que oui. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher.

\- Tu semblais nettement moins fatigué tout à l'air quand ma langue venait chercher la tienne.

Il reprend un air séducteur. Il a du sentir qu'il a fait une boulette.

Mais, mon alarme est en route et je compte bien l'écouter. Même si je risque de le regretter, je ne vais pas lui donner le plaisir de céder.

\- Faut croire que ça vient de me revenir.

Je me lève et m'éloigne. Il a l'air scotché. C'est presque jouissif.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, lâche t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Connard prétentieux.

A cet instant et malgré le désir qui me ronge, j'ai envie, mais alors très envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure pour lui faire ravaler son attitude. Mais, je crois que Hiashi me tuerait de ses propres mains.

Je prends une grande respiration pour me calmer et lutter contre ma nature profonde. Je force un sourire sur mes lèvres et lui lance :

\- Retente ta chance une autre fois.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'autre fois.

Son ton est terriblement glacial. Je parie que Sasuke Uchiha n'est pas habitué à se prendre des vents.

La fierté que j'en retire ne parvient pas complètement à combler la frustration de ne pas aller plus loin. Ni la petite voix qui me hurle que je suis le dernier des imbéciles, tant pis, ma décision est prise et je ne reviens jamais sur mes décisions.

Je commence à sortir de la pièce mais je me retourne pour lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Il m'ignore volontairement et finit sa flûte. Son visage est fermé.

J'ai une seconde de remord qui disparaît quand ses yeux croisent les miens. Le dédain que j'y lis suffit à ranimer mon énervement.

Je vais me coucher.

* * *

**Voilà!! Vous n'espériez quand même pas que ce serait aussi simple, ce serait sans compter sur l'arrogance naturelle d'un certain Uchiha et le sadisme naturel d'une certaine auteur….**


	4. MARIAGE DE SHIKAMARU & TEMARI (1ère partie)

**POV Naruto.**

-Oh putain !

Pas encore !

\- Sakura, Sakura réveille toi, on est à la bourre.

\- Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas possible.

Elle se frotte les yeux, fixe son réveil et me jette le regard le plus noir de sa collection.

-Idiot, il n'est que six heures ! A quoi tu joues ?

Je lui mets mon portable devant le nez. Je la connais suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle allait réagir comme ça.

\- Regarde par la fenêtre, il fait trop jour pour qu'il ne soit que six heures.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a eu une coupure de courant, je ne vois que ça.

Elle se lève en trombe.

\- Oh, putain !

Ah, ça me manquait.

J'ai l'impression d'être revenu un mois en arrière pour le mariage de Kiba et Hinata. Sakura et moi courant comme des fous dans l'appartement, Sakura qui me fait mon nœud de cravate parce que tous ces fichus trucs qu'on se met autour du cou ne sont faits que pour pourrir la vie des gens. Elle prend le temps de se maquiller parce que cette fois-ci, elle n'aura pas trente-cinq minutes pour se faire belle dans la voiture.

J'en prends justement les clefs et les papiers et je trépigne devant la porte.

\- Sakura !!

\- J'arrive, j'arrive.

\- Mais dépêche-toi un peu. S'il y a de la circulation, on ne sera pas à l'heure.

\- Je sais, je sais.

Elle arrive enfin dans l'entrée.

\- Voilà, je prends juste ma veste et on est parti.

Nous voilà dans la rue à courir parce que bien sûr, hier, il n'y avait pas de places à proximité de l'immeuble et que j'ai du me garer à un bon pâté de maison.

Enfin, nous y arrivons.

\- Oh, putain !

\- Quoi ?

Je lui indique la roue sur laquelle un sabot est posé.

Manquait plus que ça, sans compter l'amende et le petit voyage gratuit à la fourrière. Merde ! Et cette fois-ci, pas de voiture de rechange, celle de Sakura est chez le garagiste.

On se regarde.

\- Métro.

Et nous voilà repartis en courant, enfin, surtout moi parce que Sakura avec sa robe ne peut pas vraiment suivre le rythme.

On arrive enfin à la bouche de métro.

\- Oh putain !

\- Quoi ?

D'un geste de la main, je lui montre la monstrueuse queue devant le guichet. Il doit y avoir une bonne dizaine de mamies toutes pomponnées qui discutent à qui mieux mieux.

\- C'est pas grave, on va les prendre à la machine.

\- C'est bien notre veine de tomber sur une sortie de petites vieilles.

\- Naruto !

Sakura me fait les gros yeux tandis qu'elle m'entraîne, passant au milieu des mamies pour tomber sur un très joli et très, très, très, très énervant panneau : « HORS SERVICE ».

\- Oh putain.

Je jure entre mes dents.

Sakura semble aussi désespérée que moi et prend place dans la queue. Je regarde ma montre en trépignant, nous ne serons jamais à l'heure. D'accord, cette fois-ci ni elle ni moi ne sommes les témoins mais quand même : deux fois de suite pour qui allons-nous passer ? J'explose.

\- C'est pas possible de mettre autant de temps pour acheter un putain de ticket de métro, merde !

Plusieurs vieilles dames se retournent vers moi l'air outré. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas leur hurler d'aller se faire f…e !!

\- Qu'à cela n' tienne.

J'attrape le poignet de Sakura.

\- Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- On y va comme ça.

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est illégal, me chuchote t-elle.

\- Tant pis.

Je saute par-dessus la barrière. Elle me regarde encore un peu plus désespérée et agacée.

\- Et comment je fais, moi, avec un fourreau, gros malin ?

Je me penche, l'attrape dans mes bras sous ses cris – bravo pour la discrétion - et la fais passer par-dessus. Elle est rouge de honte, elle survivra.

Nous courrons et nous nous jetons dans la rame de métro au moment où les portes se ferment. Je m'écroule sur un des strapontins et souffle. Sakura m'imite.

\- Tout ce sport du matin, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour ma santé, soupire-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, tu devrais être la première à savoir que c'est recommandé.

\- Ta, ta, ta. Le sport à froid sans rien dans le ventre n'est pas sain, répond-elle en agitant négativement son index devant mes yeux.

\- Si, c'est mon médecin qui le dit.

\- Je te le confirme en effet !

Je ris un peu.

\- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais de quoi j'ai l'air moi ?

Elle sort un miroir de son sac.

\- Tu es très belle.

\- Vil flatteur, va. Regarde moi ça : je suis rouge comme une tomate.

\- Ca va passer.

\- Y'a intérêt comment veux-tu que je me trouve un mec si je ressemble à ça ?

J'éclate de rire.

\- Hé, dit-elle en me donnant un petit coup dans les côtes.

Comme de bien entendu, nous arrivons devant l'église alors que Temari s'apprête à y pénétrer. Elle nous remarque tout de suite et éclate de rire. D'un geste de la main, elle nous fait signe d'y aller et s'arrête.

Je lui lance un merci et nous nous ruons dans l'édifice où une fois de plus nous nous faisons grandement remarquer.

Shikamaru se retourne vers nous. Je vois un petit rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire et nous allons nous asseoir à côté d'Ino qui se retient difficilement de pouffer de rire.

\- Oh, ça va, c'est pas de notre faute.

\- Il y a eu une coupure de courant, comment voulais-tu qu'on prévoie ça, chuchote Sakura.

\- Il fallait que ça vous tombe dessus !

\- Comme tu le dis.

\- Au moins, cette fois-ci, tu n'as pas eu à penser aux alliances, me lance Kiba.

\- Oh, ça va toi !

Je tends mon bras par-dessus les filles, écrasant à moitié Sakura au passage et je parviens à donner une petite tape à mon meilleur ami.

L'histoire des alliances, je sais que j'en ai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, le plus drôle étant peut-être qu'aujourd'hui Hinata porte l'énorme cœur rouge à son annulaire droit. Les heureux propriétaires des fausses alliances ne les reverront jamais.

Nous sommes coupés par l'arrivée de Temari. En fait, ça devient une habitude d'être arrêtés par l'arrivée de la mariée.

Celle-ci est accompagnée par un de ses frères, un grand brun qui semble ému et fier de conduire sa sœur jusqu'à l'autel. Je trouve ça mignon. En fait, je suis pire qu'une fille.

Je connais assez peu la famille de Temari. Hormis son prénom Kankurô et le fait qu'il a beaucoup de responsabilité dans l'entreprise que leur père leur a laissé, je ne sais pas grand chose d'autres. Il paraît qu'il travaille comme un fou, même Shika ne l'a pas souvent vu. Elle a un autre frère, Gaara que je connais assez peu. Je l'ai rencontré une fois pour le vernissage de son exposition de peintures. Ce qu'il fait est assez sombre et torturé, dérangeant, mais j'avoue avoir été touché par plusieurs de ses toiles. Pour ce que j'en sais, il est assez renfermé et c'est un travailleur acharné. Temari nous a avoué que déjà tout petit, il passait des heures à dessiner, peindre et colorier.

Ils arrivent au niveau de Shikamaru, Kankurô et Temari lui font un grand sourire qui fait plaisir à voir. Elle se tourne un court instant vers nous et nous fait un clin d'œil et le V de la victoire. Sakura et Ino lui sourient en retour les pouces en l'air.

Et oui, nous n'aurions jamais parié qu'elle réussirait à convaincre Shika de l'épouser. Il est amoureux d'elle, ils vivent déjà ensemble mais le mariage : « y'a rien de plus galère » pour reprendre ses termes. L'organisation, la gestion et tout ce qui va avec le faisait frémir d'avance mais Temari est une persévérante et la mère de Shika presque aussi traîtresse qu'Hana quand il s'agit de m'aider à amadouer Tsume. Elles ont bien travaillé pour obtenir ce qu'elles voulaient.

Shika voulait un petit mariage, pas d'église, pas d'invités à part deux témoins et là…. je me retourne. Le bâtiment est bondé de monde, presque autant que pour le mariage de Kiba et Hinata.

J'aperçois même un ou deux journalistes au fond de l'édifice. En même temps, ce n'est pas tous les jours que le plus jeune champion du monde d'échec épouse l'héritière des Subaku. Ca mérite bien une photo dans les pages people d'un magasine à la noix.

La cérémonie se déroule tranquillement, le prêtre raconte son blabla habituel. Temari est surexcitée, elle n'arrête pas d'embrasser Shikamaru sous nos applaudissements retentissants.

Je crois que toute l'église nous regarde mais on s'en fout, Temari a l'air très contente et son frère aîné n'arrête pas de se retourner vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres. A priori, il ne nous en veut pas.

Les filles sont pleinement concentrées sur leur amie et je suis surpris qu'elles n'en profitent pas.

\- Alors les filles, pas de matage intensif ?

\- Hé, on n'est pas des obsédées, me chuchote Sakura.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça mais généralement vous en profitez.

\- J'ai déjà repéré ma proie, me lance t-elle.

\- Ah bon, qui ?

\- Chut vous deux, me lance Ino.

\- Oh hé dis donc toi, t'es pas la dernière à parler….

\- Les vœux, me coupe t-elle.

\- Oh pardon.

On se tait et on se concentre à nouveau sur les mariés qui, eux mêmes, se sont calmés enfin... Temari, devrais-je dire, parce que Shika n'est pas du genre à s'énerver.

\- Tu entends ça, on dirait bien que Shika est ému, me dit Sakura.

Et en effet, pour une fois le ton blasé de Shikamaru a fait place à une émotion que j'ai rarement entendue dans sa voix. Je crois même qu'elle tremblote légèrement lorsqu'il dit « Je le veux ».

\- Hé Naruto, t'as vu, Chôji, lui, il a les alliances, me lance Kiba.

\- Oh ça va toi.

Ils rient tous sous cape, même Hinata. Quand je disais que je n'avais pas fini avec cette histoire d'alliance.

Les mariés s'embrassent, nous applaudissons à tout va et, comme un mois plus tôt, courrons dehors. J'aperçois Ino qui va chercher Chôji et nous nous tenons prêts. Nous aspergeons le couple en criant des « hourras » et « des vives les mariés ».

Après les photos traditionnelles, nous sommes invités à nous rendre au vin d'honneur. Sakura demande à Ino si elle peut nous prendre avec elle.

\- En fait, je suis venue avec Chôji, il est passé me chercher.

\- Ah bon, vous êtes venus ensembles, vous n'habitez pourtant pas dans le même coin, remarque Sakura.

\- Heu, oui, mais bon c'était idiot qu'on prenne tous les deux notre voiture non ?

\- Huhum, ajoute ma colocataire.

On échange un regard. Bizarre... enfin bon.

\- Alors les gamins, on passe une bonne journée ?

Ah, je me disais bien aussi que je ne l'avais pas encore vu. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec mon parrain.

\- Jiraiya.

Je vais le prendre des mes bras et il me donne un accolade.

\- Et ça va gamin, pousse toi un peu que je puisse admirer tes magnifiques amies.

\- Vieux pervers, lui lance ma tutrice.

\- Tsunade, lui dis-je.

Je vais l'embrasser. Tandis que mon parrain et ma tutrice font le tour de tous mes amis, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, j'aime que tout mon petit clan soit réuni.

\- Bon, vous deux, vous étiez en retard, lance Tsunade.

\- Problème de coupure de courant.

Elle se tourne vers Sakura.

\- Un médecin ne doit jamais être en retard, Haruno, il en va de la vie de ses patients.

\- Oh pitié, oublie la, on est samedi, elle n'est pas de garde, elle n'est donc pas médecin.

Je vais prendre ma Sakura par les épaules et l'éloigne de sa marâtre. Elles se sourient.

\- Si tu le dis, Naruto.

\- Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas le docteur Haruno, c'est juste la très séduisante et très célibataire Sakura.

Je me prends une tape sur la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'ajouter le très célibataire, idiot !

\- J'entendais juste par là que je compte sur toi pour te dégoter un beau mâle aujourd'hui.

\- On verra. En parlant de ça, tu as vu qui est là, dit-elle en m'indiquant un groupe de personnes devant nous.

Je tourne la tête et … ah… je ne pensais pas le revoir, lui : Sasuke Uchiha dans toute sa splendeur en train de discuter avec un type que je ne connais pas. Comme de bien entendu, il se retourne vers moi et me jette un regard glacial.

\- On dirait bien qu'il t'en veut pour la dernière fois, constate Sakura.

\- Quelle dernière fois ? demandent en cœur Tsunade et Jiraiya.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le cadet des Uchiha et je ne suis pas au courant, ajoute mon parrain. Tsunade, je t'avais dis qu'il ne fallait pas rater ce mariage.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, Jiraiya.

\- Mouais, alors l'Uchiha ?

\- C'est une longue histoire.

\- Et bien, tu vas avoir tout le temps de nous raconter ça pendant que nous vous emmenons au vin d'honneur, les enfants, ajoute Tsunade.

Décidément ces deux-là sont fait pour s'entendre.

**POV Sasuke.**

A peine un mois s'est écoulé et je me retrouve de nouveau à un mariage. Habituellement, ils les espacent un peu plus non ?

Et comble de malchance, j'y suis seul : père est en voyage à l'étranger et Itachi l'accompagne. J'ai bien espéré échapper à l'événement mais c'est l'héritière Subaku qui se marie (je vais finir par haïr le mot héritière). Il fallait absolument qu'un Uchiha y soit. J'ai bien failli proposer que mère y aille à ma place mais je sens que cela aurait été déplacé.

J'ai ensuite espéré pouvoir me contenter de la cérémonie et du vin d'honneur, mais non, il faut en plus que j'assiste au repas. La bonne nouvelle étant que la petite sauterie a lieu en centre ville, au moins je pourrais rentrer chez moi ce soir.

Et voilà, je suis de nouveau assis sur une chaise inconfortable dans une nouvelle église. Et cette fois-ci comble de mon malheur, je n'ai pas de famille pour faire barrière entre moi et les femelles. Les trois qui ont donc eu la chance d'être placées à mes côtés essayent vainement d'engager la conversation avec moi. Elles gloussent et rougissent. Pourquoi sont-elles toujours aussi stupides ? Je finis par me déplacer jusqu'au fond du bâtiment. Après tout, je dois être présent, pas être montré en première place.

Je repère une chaise entre un couple et une brune. Je m'excuse et m'assois. La brune me jette un regard froid, je parie qu'elle me prend pour un connard prétentieux. J'obtiens généralement une des ces deux réactions de la part des femmes. Soit elles sont en pâmoison et rougissantes, soit elles m'ignorent froidement. Elles sont rarement indifférentes. Le couple quant à lui s'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

Déplacé.

On est dans une église, il y a des hôtels pour faire ça. Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Je soupire et parcours l'assistance des yeux. Je pensais retomber sur le crétin blond de la dernière fois, étant donné que les mariés faisaient partie de son groupe de débiles.

J'avoue ne toujours pas avoir digéré ce qu'il m'a fait. C'est bien la première fois que je me fais repousser comme ça alors que je me pensais en terrain conquis. J'avoue même y avoir beaucoup réfléchi depuis ce fameux soir à l'hôtel. J'espérais pouvoir le voir pour me venger et uniquement pour ça. Et je ne suis pas déçu de ne pas le voir.

Tout à coup, j'entends des bruits de course, je me retourne et ne peux retenir le sourire qui s'affiche sur mes lèvres.

Le blond et sa copine punk sont entrain de foncer à toute allure dans l'église pour gagner les premiers rangs.

A croire qu'ils sont toujours en retard ces deux là.

Encore une fois, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver terriblement attirant. Mais ça n'enlève au rien au fait que je compte bien trouver une solution pour accomplir ma vengeance.

Ils s'asseyent, gigotent cinq minutes, le bond essaye de frapper l'Inuzuka tout en écrasant sa copine punk.

Ne savent-ils donc pas se tenir dans une église ?

Je jette à coup d'œil à côté de moi, le couple est toujours bouches collées.

Ok, je reformule.

N'y a-t-il que moi qui sache me tenir dans une église ?

Enfin passons.

La mariée arrive enfin et encore une fois, j'entends les gloussements stupides. J'ai une très désagréable impression de déjà-vu qui disparaît lorsque la future épouse se retourne vers le groupe du blond avec un sourire immense en faisant le V de la victoire. Je ne vois pas la réponse mais j'imagine aisément.

On est clairement dans un style très différent de la Huuyga. Par contre, les agités du deuxième rang (tiens, ça leur va bien comme surnom), eux ont le même comportement de débiles profonds, applaudissant, riant, tout contents d'être là. Et cette fois-ci, le blond peut allégrement manifester sa joie.

Mon dieu, je n'ai jamais vu un mariage pareil. La mariée n'arrête pas d'embrasser son fiancé coupant le prêtre et elle lui fait des grands sourires pour faire passer la pilule. Cela confirme ce que j'ai toujours pensé de cette famille. Ils sont fous. J'en ai toujours été convaincu concernant son frère cadet : un pseudo artiste complètement raté d'après moi.

Je me souviens d'une toile représentant une étendue de sable et rien d'autre ?! Entre nous, si je veux voir ça, je vais à la plage, je n'achète pas un bon dieu de tableau hors de prix.

Mais, il faut croire que les gens adorent, ils se déchirent ses œuvres quand bien même il a la réputation de menacer de mort tous ceux qui l'approchent.

L'aîné est certes un peu mieux, il est plutôt doué pour les affaires mais il parait qu'il fait une collection de marionnettes ?

Bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais c'est en soi déjà parlant. On ne verra jamais une telle chose circuler sur un Uchiha.

Je me re-concentre sur la mariée, c'est peut-être la plus normale du lot, hormis son enthousiasme presque choquant à se voir devenir Mme Nara.

Lamentable une fois de plus.

Ils se calment cependant au moment de l'échange des vœux pour mieux exploser après, lors du baiser des mariés. Et vas-y que ça hurle et mon crétin n'est pas en reste. Minute…. Mon crétin ?... hum.

Je sors de l'église doucement mais sûrement. La jeune mariée retient son mari pour être sûre que tout le monde est bien sorti. A priori, elle tient à sa douche de riz.

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle est servie. Les agités des grains de riz lui en feraient presque manger tellement ils lui en lancent. Mon crétin et l'Inuzuka ont à priori décidé de refaire la décoration du perron de l'église. A la prochaine messe, les petites vieilles ont intérêt à sortir leur semelle de crêpe.

Et ça saute et ça rigole et ça se jette sur la photo de mariage sur laquelle le psychopathe de frère que se coltine la nouvelle Nara ressort de par ses cheveux presque rouge et le regard meurtrier qu'il lance à la ronde.

En tout cas, je suis ravi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller poser. J'en profite pour discuter avec quelques connaissances de père. Après tout, je suis là pour montrer qu'un Uchiha est venu, je dois donc faire en sorte de me montrer un minimum. Je sens que l'on m'observe et je sais avant même de me retourner de qui il s'agit.

Et en effet, mon crétin blond a les yeux fixés sur moi. Je lui jette un regard froid. N'a-t-il donc rien d'autre à faire ?

Nous sommes tous invités à nous rendre au vin d'honneur par une mariée dont on croirait qu'elle a déjà commencé à boire tellement ses yeux brillent. En montant dans ma voiture, je suis très près de céder à la tentation de prendre la direction de mon appartement mais je suis sûr que père finirait par apprendre que j'ai fait faux bond à la petite sauterie. C'est donc à reculons que je me gare aux abords de l'hôtel particulier des Subaku où nous avons été conviés. Je sors, je soupire un grand coup et pénètre à l'intérieur.

La plupart des invités sont arrivés. Il est vrai que le détour que j'ai fait ne m'a pas mis en avance mais, après tout, je me dois d'être là, pas d'y être le premier.

Je me jette directement sur une flûte de champagne : une des rares consolations de ce genre d'événements. La pensée que tous ces mariages vont me transformer en alcoolique mondain me traverse l'esprit mais je bois peu le reste du temps, cela me permettra de me sevrer. Je m'ennuie à mourir.

Plusieurs personnes viennent me parler et je fais des efforts de conversation, je me paie même le luxe d'un ou deux sourires mais pas plus. Je me retrouve donc cerné par une bande de vieux financiers qui essaye de se faire bien voir de ma personne pour que je transmette des échos favorables à père. Oh bien sûr, il y a dans notre petit groupe une ou deux donzelles qui se mêlent à la conversation. Je réprime un bâillement et parcours la salle des yeux.

J'aimerais dire que je laisse simplement mon regard courir sur l'assistance mais ce serait me mentir.

Je le cherche.

Et j'en ai la preuve quand un sentiment de contentement s'empare de moi lorsque enfin je m'arrête sur le blond.

Même si je lui en veux, même si je désire me venger, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attiré par lui, peut-être même un peu plus que ça. Je m'excuse auprès du groupe et vais m'appuyer contre un mur, le fixant à nouveau.

Il est avec ses amis, toujours en train de rire, de manger et de boire. Plus je le regarde et plus je me dis qu'il est incapable de tenir en place, il s'agite sans arrêt. L'Inuzuka pourrait bien être son frère vu la façon qu'il a, lui aussi, de bouger en permanence.

Ils semblent vraiment très proches ces deux-là. Ils ne se décollent quasiment pas, sauf lorsque le brun va embrasser sa récente épouse. Les voir physiquement aussi proche l'un de l'autre m'agace profondément et je n'aime pas que cela m'affecte, cela sous-entend des choses qui ne me conviennent pas du tout.

Je vais donc plutôt réfléchir à ce que je pourrais bien faire pour me venger.

Le mieux serait sans doute de réussir à le coincer quelque part, à l'allumer et à le laisser en plan comme lui me l'a fait.

Il faut donc que je parvienne à l'approcher et pour le moment ça me parait compromis. Pour cela, j'ai besoin que sa petite bande le libère un court instant ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être prêt d'arriver.

Il va falloir que j'aille m'occuper ailleurs parce que plusieurs de ces amis ont remarqué mon petit manège et le lui ont ouvertement indiqué. Encore une fois, il se tourne vers moi et me fixe. J'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'il peut bien penser. Il n'y a pas de sourire quand il me fixe et son regard semble me défier. Pourtant, il a l'air tout aussi incapable que moi de lutter contre cette étrange attraction. Il détourne plusieurs fois les yeux mais rapidement il revient à moi.

Je le fixe, je sais que mon air est fermé, froid et hautain. J'y travaille.

Je veux qu'il se sente comme une merde.

Et pourtant, intérieurement, à chaque fois que je plonge dans l'incroyable bleu de ses prunelles, je ne peux empêcher un frisson de me parcourir. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait cet effet avant.

Je me souviens des trois baisers que nous avons échangés. Ils m'ont hanté depuis le mariage précédent. La douceur et la fermeté de sa bouche, la chaleur de son corps, sa façon de gémir sous ma langue. Je me secoue un peu pour faire partir la douce chaleur qui commence à m'envahir.

Ne pas oublier son objectif : je veux me venger.

Je m'éloigne un peu et vais reprendre un nouveau verre quand bien même je ne suis guère persuadé que cela m'aide à me calmer.

Je me balade un peu dans la salle, m'arrête encore une fois ou deux pour saluer quelques connaissances.

Tiens, je ne suis même pas allé féliciter les mariés ?!

Tant pis.

J'aurai peut-être l'occasion de le faire plus tard.

\- Uchiha.

Je me retourne lorsque l'on m'interpelle.

\- Huuyga.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais prévu de venir.

\- Je dois faire figuration, tout comme toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A dire vrai, je connais les mariés. Nous étions dans un groupe d'amis communs.

\- Etions ? Il me semble pourtant que ta cousine traîne avec eux.

Un rictus naît sur ses lèvres.

\- Elle est même mariée à l'un d'eux.

\- Pourquoi les ignores-tu ?

Evidemment, j'en connais la réponse mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il va me dire.

\- Je ne les ignore pas. Disons simplement que certaines personnes du groupe et moi, nous évitons.

\- Hn.

Comme il me dit cela, je vois le blond s'éloigner et prendre la direction de ce qui doit être les toilettes. C'est l'occasion.

\- Tu m'excuses, je…

\- Oh, vous êtes Sasuke Uchiha et Neji Huuyga ! Je suis Mikoto Azima.

Nous nous tournons tous les deux vers la petite brune qui vient de nous accoster.

\- Nous étions ensemble au jardin d'enfants !

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

\- Oh bien sûr, cela fait longtemps, je me doute que vous ne devez pas me reconnaître, glousse t-elle.

Neji lui jette un regard digne du mien.

Mais … qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?!

\- Par contre, moi, je vous ai reconnu, vous étiez déjà si beaux garçons à cet âge-là, ah ah ah.

Mais elle va me lâcher ?

\- Et je ne dis pas ça pour vous flatter parce que vous devez l'entendre sans arrêt, hi hi hi.

Pitoyable.

D'un mouvement brusque, je libère mon bras. Neji fait de même mais je dois le reconnaître, de manière un tant soi peu plus civilisée que moi.

\- Oh pardon, je n'avais pas fait attention, dit-elle pour camoufler sa gêne. Alors, que faites-vous maintenant ?

Dois-je vraiment répondre ?

Néji a la bonté de répondre mais il est si laconique que je crois qu'il aurait été encore plus poli de partir sans rien dire. Elle est déconfite. Mais elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Voyant que je ne daigne pas répondre, elle enchaîne sur ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle est devenue et je prends sur moi pour ne pas l'envoyer manger un mur mais bien sûr ce ne serait pas digne d'un Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis donc obligé de faire bonne figure.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule mais suffisamment pour que du coin de l'œil, je voie le blond revenir dans la salle. Je jure intérieurement pour avoir raté cette occasion. Mais je ne désespère pas, la soirée n'est pas finie.

\- Et toi Sasuke, me lance le pot de colle.

Je me tourne vers elle. Pour être franc, j'ignore de quoi elle était en train de parler et je suis donc dans l'incapacité d'y répondre. Pas que je l'aurais fait de toutes façons.

Je lui jette un regard noir. Elle ouvre la bouche mais les portes qui mènent à la salle du repas s'ouvrent. Un majordome prend alors la parole.

\- Messieurs-dames, nous vous invitons à prendre place pour le dîner. Vous trouverez de part et d'autres des portes, les plans de table qui vous permettront de vous repérer. N'hésitez pas à vous adresser à un des membres du personnel si avez la moindre question.

Sur ce, il disparaît dans la salle et les gens s'agglutinent sur les plans. Sans nous être consultés, Neji et moi décidons d'attendre un peu, ignorant superbement le pot de colle qui finit par s'en aller en nous jetant des regards noirs.

Peste ma fille, ça ne changera rien.

Finalement, Neji finit par partir mais je lui indique que je vais attendre encore un peu. J'ai horreur des bains de foule.

Enfin, lorsque la majeure partie des convives s'est engouffrée dans la salle, je m'approche. J'aperçois le blond de l'autre côté et l'entend lâcher un « Oh putain » qui aiguise ma curiosité. Je me dirige à mon tour vers le plan et mes lèvres affichent un vrai sourire de joie sadique.

* * *

**Mais pourquoi donc a –t-il l'air si content ce sadique de Sasuke ?!!!  
**


	5. MARIAGE SHIKAMARU & TEMARI (2ème partie)

**POV Naruto.**

Je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers ma table. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Temari et Shikamaru m'ont placé là. Franchement ?

J'essaye de réfléchir à ce que j'ai pu faire pour qu'ils m'en veuillent d'une façon ou d'une autre parce qu'entre nous, je ne vois que ça. Pourtant, j'ai beau réfléchir, rien ne vient. Les bagues que j'ai données à Kiba et Hinata n'étaient même pas les leurs.

J'avance d'un pas lent et traînant, peut-être même plus ça. Je regarde à droite et à gauche les autres, maudissant intérieurement les mariés lorsque je vois mes amis réunis sur deux tables proches les unes des autres.

Sakura capte mon regard et me fait un petit sourire peiné. Au moins, je sais qu'elle me soutient même si ça ne change rien au cauchemar dans lequel je vais tomber.

Lorsque j'arrive, je suis évidemment le dernier à m'installer, je dois sûrement être le seul qui ne voulait vraiment, mais vraiment pas être là, je suppose.

Je lance un « bonjour » assez faux et fait un grand sourire. En retour, je me prends un « Uzumaki » glacial, un « Naruto » tout aussi froid et un « Hn » hautain. Ok, ça part aussi mal que je l'avais prévu. Heureusement, il en reste deux qui ne me connaissent pas.

\- Bonjour, je suis Hanako Nishimura, me répond une brune assez jolie en me tendant la main.

\- Enchanté, Naruto Uzumaki.

Je me tourne vers l'homme.

\- Shino Aburame.

Bon, ces deux là ont l'air assez sympa, ce qui va peut-être sauver mon dîner. Je m'assoie à côté d'Hanako et nous nous sourions mutuellement.

\- Vous vous connaissez déjà tous les quatre, demande-t-elle ?

\- On peut dire ça.

Je tente comme je peux d'ignorer les trois bruns qui me fusillent tous des yeux et j'engage la conversation.

J'apprends donc qu'ils sont tous les deux des invités de la mariée. Hanako a rencontré Temari pendant ses études et Shino est une vague relation de la famille Subaku. Hanako fait de grands sourires à tout le monde.

\- Alors que faites-vous dans la vie ? Moi je suis juriste dans une société d'assurance, on ne peut plus classique, et vous ? demande-t-elle en se tournant vers les trois bruns restés silencieux jusque là.

\- Neji Hyuuga.

\- Oh, alors je sais ce que vous faites, dit-elle en riant légèrement.

Neji ne daigne même pas lui décrocher un sourire. Elle ne semble pas lui en vouloir.

\- Vous, vous devez être Sasuke Uchiha, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hn.

Le regard qu'il lui jette me fait froid dans le dos, comme si elle était la pire merde sur terre.

Cette fois-ci, la bonne humeur de la seule femme de notre table en prend pour son grade.

Définitivement, les Uchiha l'emportent sur les Hyuuga question froideur et tirage de tronche. Je note intérieurement d'en informer mes amis plus tard, lorsque le cauchemar aura pris fin. L'Uchiha reporte son regard sur moi qui suis déjà l'objet de l'attention de Neji. Je gigote nerveusement sur ma chaise, les avoir tous les deux face à moi n'est vraiment pas confortable du tout. Hanako se tourne vers notre troisième brun à ma droite.

\- Sai, je suis dans les affaires, répond-il laconiquement, mais suffisamment clairement pour faire comprendre qu'il n'en dira pas plus.

\- Ah.

La pauvre, je la plains. Au moins, je savais que notre table était en grande partie composée de connards arrogants et froids, même si une partie de moi a du mal à placer Neji dans cette catégorie. Je le connais cependant suffisamment assez pour savoir comment il peut être parfois.

\- Et vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

\- Oh moi, je…

\- Naruto écrit, me coupe froidement Neji.

\- Ah bon, vous écrivez quoi ?

\- De la merde, lance Sai.

Hanako lui lance un regard surpris. L'Uchiha ne peut cacher son sourire tandis qu'il se recule pour s'appuyer sur le dossier de sa chaise. A priori, il s'amuse beaucoup.

\- Mais non, je plaisante bien sûr, ajoute Sai avec le sourire le plus faux que je lui connaisse. Tu le sais bien, Uzumaki.

Je prends sur moi, je dois rester calme, nous n'en sommes même pas à l'entrée.

\- Mais bien sûr, Sai, je n'ai pas oublié ton délicieux sens de l'humour.

Je lui rends son sourire.

Hanako toussote.

\- Et donc ?

Elle est vraiment méritante de faire tous ces efforts. Je m'apprête à répondre, mais une fois encore Neji me coupe la parole.

\- Naruto n'écrit que pour les enfants, je doute que vous connaissiez.

\- Et bien, je vois que tu as toujours besoin de ton petit ami pour parler à ta place.

\- Neji et moi ne sommes plus ensembles.

\- La faute à qui ? me lance mon ex presque avec véhémence.

Ok, le repas va vraiment être atroce.

Hanako rougit, elle se sent visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle se tourne vers Shino.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je suis entomologiste

\- Ah et vous travaillez sur quels insectes exactement ? demande Hanako.

\- Je m'intéresse particulièrement aux Orthoptères.

Hanako rit légèrement.

\- Et c'est quoi ça ?

\- Oh, pardon. C'est une sorte de grillons.

\- Ah. Et bien je serais moins bête en allant me coucher ce soir.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ce qui n'est pas difficile en ce qui te concerne, Uzumaki.

Je t'emmerde Sai. Non, je ne dois pas dire ça, ne pas en venir aux insultes avant l'entrée, ne pas en venir aux insultes avant l'entrée, ne pas….

Je lui souris et laisse échapper un petit rire qui sonne clairement faux pour tout le monde. Hanako ignore volontairement notre échange et lance un grand sourire à Shino.

\- Et alors, que faites-vous en particulier avec ces… comment déjà ?

\- Orthoptères.

\- Oh, bravo Uzumaki, quelle mémoire, me lance Sai.

Nous remarquons tous le sarcasme dans son ton mais Hanako et Shino font ceux qui ne s'en sont pas aperçus. Les deux autres bruns, par contre, eux, ne boudent pas leur plaisir. Je fais encore un grand sourire à Sai. De toute façon avec lui, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

Ce type ne m'a jamais aimé et depuis qu'il me considère comme responsable de sa rupture avec Sakura, la haine qu'il me porte n'a plus de limite. Et entre nous, je n'y suis pour rien. Ok, je ne l'ai jamais aimé non plus mais je n'exclue pas que l'antipathie qu'il a eue pour moi dès le départ n'ait pas grandement jouée en sa défaveur. Ensuite, la seule chose que j'ai dite à Sakura, c'est qu'elle n'irait jamais loin avec un handicapé des sentiments tel que lui. Et franchement, c'est un handicapé des sentiments. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense, il est faux les trois-quarts du temps. Ino ne pouvait pas l'encadrer non plus, même si elle a toujours reconnu que c'était vraiment un beau gosse.

Là, encore franchement…. Mouais, il est pas trop mal.

Je sais que Sakura l'a vraiment aimé, je sais aussi pour en avoir été le témoin qu'elle a versé beaucoup trop de larmes à cause de lui, pendant et après leur histoire. Et quand elle m'a demandé si elle devait rompre, j'ai été franc avec elle, j'ai dit oui. Sai l'a-t-il appris ou s'en est-il douté ? Je l'ignore mais depuis leur rupture, il me hait encore plus.

Je détourne à nouveau mon attention vers le couple. Hanako semble passionnée. On va dire que je suis mauvaise langue mais je mettrai ma main au feu qu'elle s'intéresse plus au chercheur qu'au sujet de la recherche.

J'ignore si lui s'en rend compte, mais l'un dans l'autre, il a l'air plutôt content. J'essaye de m'intéresser à la conversation, mais je m'en sens rapidement exclu. Pourtant, je voudrais réellement éviter d'avoir à parler aux trois autres.

\- Alors Uzumaki, quoi de neuf ?

\- La routine. Et toi Sai ?

\- Pareil.

Il me regarde et je peux lire toute la haine qu'il me porte. Pourtant, je crains bien plus le regard blanc de Neji. Il m'en veut je le sais : de l'avoir rejeté la dernière fois, de n'avoir pas répondu à ses coups de fils.

\- Je t'ai laissé plusieurs messages, Naruto, on dirait que ton téléphone est en dérangement en ce moment.

Le serveur qui nous amène l'entrée m'offre une porte de sortie dans laquelle je m'empresse de me précipiter. Mais j'ai à peine avalé une deuxième bouchée que Sai repart à l'assaut.

\- Alors, Uzumaki ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton téléphone, en dérangement ?

Connard.

\- Je crois que cela ne te regarde pas.

\- Moi, ça me regarde Naruto. Et j'aimerai avoir ton explication.

\- Neji, tu veux vraiment discuter de ça maintenant ?

Il soupire, le silence se fait de nouveau, coupé par l'annonce du discours des témoins.

Chôji ne s'en sort pas mal, je hurle presque aussi fort que mes camarades à l'autre table et je sens que Sai, Neji et l'Uchiha me maudissent d'attirer à ce point l'attention sur nous. Je les emmerde et d'ailleurs ça a l'air de tellement les faire chier que j'en rajoute une couche.

J'entends Sai murmurer un « pathétique ». L'Uchiha, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, il a les yeux fixés sur moi et je vois bien que Neji n'apprécie pas. Je fais celui qui ne voit rien, je joue très bien les idiots quand il le faut. Je m'excuse quand même gentiment auprès de Shino et Hanako en leur expliquant que c'est un de mes amis les plus proches. Hanako comprend et commence à nous raconter le mariage de sa meilleure amie.

J'aime bien cette fille, elle est un sympa, elle a un bon sens de la narration et plusieurs fois je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle me donne surtout une bonne excuse pour éviter de trop discuter avec les trois autres glaçons. Nous passons au plat de résistance, ce qui nous coupe un court instant. Sai en profite.

\- Oh Naruto, dit-il d'un ton mielleux, tu devrais nous raconter comment tu as oublié les alliances au mariage de ton meilleur ami.

Je lui jette un regard noir et vois un rictus se dessiner sur les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Je le fixe un court instant. Je voudrais que ça ne me fasse rien mais je n'y arrive pas. Ce type me fait un effet monstrueux.

\- Et bien, je crois que tu as tout dit, Sai. Par ailleurs, deux personnes ici sont déjà au courant.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que vous avez fait connaissance toi et Sasuke?

Ce dernier regarde Sai et il semble ennuyé de devoir détacher les yeux de moi. Personnellement, ça me soulage. J'avoue que son regard quasiment constamment posé sur moi me dérangeait, d'autant que je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. M'en veut-il pour la dernière fois, me désire-t-il ? Je l'ignore.

\- Hn.

\- Je me disais bien aussi qu'il était surprenant que vous vous soyez connu autrement.

\- C'est également le cas pour nous, non ? répond l'Uchiha froidement en posant ses yeux noirs sur Sai.

Celui-ci ne semble pas trop savoir comment interpréter ses paroles.

\- Certes.

\- Et je doute que nous nous recroisions ailleurs, ajoute t-il.

\- Comme avec Naruto en soi.

\- Ca reste à voir.

Son sourire se fait plus charmeur et le regard chaud qu'il me jette à ce moment-là m'envoie comme une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Neji passe de lui à moi et je jurerai qu'il ne va pas tarder à exploser.

Ok, Naruto, on prend son air idiot et on répond :

\- Et oui, après tout, il y aura peut-être d'autres mariages d'ici la fin de l'année, hé hé.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il voulait dire Naruto, ajoute Sai.

Malheureusement pour moi, Sai a beau être un handicapé du sentiment, il n'est pas dénué d'un minimum d'intelligence et de sens de l'observation. Je pense qu'il a bien compris ce qu'il se passait et qu'il s'en délecte. Je toussote légèrement.

Ok, je crois que ce dîner vient de rentrer directement dans le top ten des moments les plus gênants de ma vie. Entre Sai qui me cherche, Neji qui est à deux doigts de me faire une scène en plein milieu du repas et l'autre qui... qui quoi d'ailleurs ? Me drague ? Cherche à rendre Neji jaloux et j'avoue qu'il y arrive parfaitement bien ? S'amuse ?

Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ne pas être là à sentir leurs deux regards me dévorer des yeux comme si j'étais un quelconque trophée qu'il faut emporter. Et je donnerai encore plus pour que cela ne me fasse rien mais je ne peux ni ignorer la tendresse que j'ai encore pour Neji ni fait que je le trouve encore désirable malgré ce qu'il a pu se passer entre nous.

Et je ne peux pas non plus ignorer que dès que mon regard croise celui de l'Uchiha, tout mon corps se met à bouillir et que le souvenir de sa langue s'enroulant autour de la mienne, de la pression de son corps contre le mien, de son souffle me rend complètement fou.

Je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Je sens alors une main sur mon épaule et me retourne.

\- Alors gamin, on s'amuse.

Jiraiya : Dieu bénisse mon parrain.

\- Huhum.

Il fait un petit signe de tête aux membres de la table.

\- Si tu venais un peu tenir compagnie à ton vieux parrain et à cette chère Tsunade.

\- Et bien, heu oui, bonne idée.

\- Ca va être l'heure du dessert, lance froidement Neji.

A priori, il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier que je quitte la table.

\- Ah, oh, c'est pas grave, prend ta cuillère, gamin.

Je souris. Mon parrain sait me faire honte, il le sait même très bien mais dans des cas comme celui-là, je bénis le ciel que mes parents l'aient choisi lui et pas un autre. Je me lève.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Hanako, Shino peut-être à plus tard.

\- Oui, oui, répond celle-ci avant de reprendre sa conversation avec l'entomologiste.

J'en connais deux qui n'auront pas perdu leur temps à ce mariage.

**POV Sasuke.**

Dire que cela m'ennuie qu'il fuie est un faible mot, cela m'agace profondément. Je trouvais que notre petite réunion était très amusante. Je ne sais ce que le crétin a pu faire à l'autre débile mais il lui en veut et cela très ouvertement.

C'est peut-être un ex. Si c'est le cas, je confirme avoir toute mes chances, le blond aime définitivement les bruns, à la peau pâle et pas très aimable visiblement. Pourtant, le Huuyga ne semble pas réagir de façon froide ou agressive envers lui, contrairement à ce qu'il fait envers moi.

Après tout, peu importe.

Je suis le blond des yeux, je sais que nous sommes au moins deux. Il va s'asseoir un peu plus loin entre Jiraiya et Tsunade Senju. Celle-ci l'accueille avec un grand sourire et place une chaise à côté de la sienne pour que le blond puisse s'y mettre.

Je suis encore surpris qu'il s'agisse de sa tutrice légale. Itachi n'en savait pas plus. Et je n'ai pas posé plus de questions. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde lui donner l'occasion de me torturer un peu plus que ce qu'il a déjà fait après le mariage Inuzuka-Huuyga.

Je soupire. Décidément dès que le blond n'est plus là pour m'occuper, je recommence à m'ennuyer. Il faut dire qu'entre Neji qui ne me décroche pas un mot, le fameux Sai avec lequel je n'ai aucune envie d'engager la conversation et les deux autres qui semblent perdus dans leur monde…

Je parie qu'il parvient à la mettre dans son lit ce soir.

En parlant de ça, je me demande si je vais réussir à en faire autant avec un certain crétin. Mon regard repart se poser sur lui. On dirait qu'il fait l'animation à sa table. Tout le monde rit. Je ne suis pas un fanatique des franches parties de rigolade mais là j'avoue que ce serait encore plus agréable que ce silence.

Les mariés se lèvent lorsque la pièce montée est amenée. Celle-ci est assez originale : pas de statuette couple mais des éventails plantés partout, lui conférant un côté assez exotique. C'est la mariée qui se colle au découpage du dessert, là encore fortement encouragée par les amis du crétin et par le blond lui-même qui s'en donne presque autant à cœur joie que lors du discours du témoin.

Les assiettes arrivent et je sais d'ores et déjà que je vais détester ça. Je fais quand-même l'effort d'en prendre une cuillère et l'horrible goût de fruits et de crème explose dans ma bouche. Je ne dois qu'à mes gènes et ma bonne éducation de pouvoir retenir la grimace de dégoût que je ressens. Je pose ma cuillère, hors de question que j'en avale une autre. Neji semble de mon avis puisque à la deuxième bouchée, il rend les armes et repose la sienne.

Peu de temps après, la mariée, encore et toujours elle (au moins on sait qui porte la culotte dans le couple), se lève et prend la parole, nous remerciant tous pour notre présence et nous annonçant qu'on va enfin passer au moment le plus sympa de la soirée : la danse. Chacun son point de vue bien sûr mais je suis loin de partager le sien. Elle fini son mini discours en espérant nous voir tous nous fatiguer sur la piste.

A peine a-t-elle terminé que la musique se met en route : un rock assez violent et je vois plusieurs personnes pousser un hoquet de surprise. Le blond se jette sur la piste où ses amis sont déjà en train de se masser et ils commencent à se déchaîner.

Une fois de plus, je me retrouve les yeux rivés sur ce corps en train de bouger, sur ses fesses rebondies et ses hanches qui se dandinent.

Neji ne perd rien du spectacle non plus.

Après un ou deux morceaux très rythmés, la musique se calme un peu et il se lève. Avant de quitter la table, il me lance un étrange regard et va se joindre au groupe où il est plutôt bien accueilli. Je remarque cependant que le blond se recule un peu et que sa copine punk vient se placer entre lui et le Huuyga. L'aîné des Subaku qui dansait avec elle jusque là, la suit et Neji se retrouve encore un plus éloigné.

\- Alors, Naruto t'intéresse ?

Je me retourne vers Sai qui vient de me poser la question.

\- Ca ne te regarde pas.

\- En effet. Néanmoins, je suis surpris. Tu as la réputation d'être intelligent et brillant et je me demande ce qu'un type comme toi ferait avec lui. Remarque, je n'ai jamais compris ce que Neji lui trouvait.

\- J'en conclus qu'il n'est pas ton ex.

Il me regarde avec effarement.

\- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

\- Ta façon d'agir.

\- Mince, je ne pensais pas que mon comportement pouvait porter à confusion. Mais non, non, je ne suis pas homo. Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre eux, bien sûr.

Cette dernière phrase est pour moi.

\- Qui te dit que je le suis ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Je veux peut-être juste faire enrager Neji.

Il sourit.

\- Oh et bien, tu ne peux pas trouver mieux. Neji a toujours été très possessif avec Naruto. A l'époque où je sortais avec Sakura, il ne supportait pas qu'un autre homme s'assoie à côté de lui ou lui parle, même s'il essayait de le cacher.

\- Hn.

Je reporte mon attention sur la piste pour trouver Neji en train de danser un peu plus éloigné encore du blond car un jeune homme est venu s'ajouter à leur groupe. Et visiblement, il essaye d'attirer l'attention du Huuyga sur lui.

Me surprenant moi-même, je me lève et m'approche de la piste.

Je ne pousse pas le vice à aller danser. Il n'est pas encore venu le jour où l'on me verra me déhancher en face d'étrangers. Cependant, je vais m'appuyer contre le mur juste derrière le groupe du blond. De cette façon, je me retrouve à deux petits mètres de lui, plus proche que Neji donc.

Le crétin m'a remarqué bien sûr et il semble un peu moins sur ses gardes que précédemment puisqu'il m'offre un sourire que je lui rends. Il continue à se déhancher mais ses yeux ne quittent plus les miens. Devant moi, l'Inuzuka ne semble pas prendre conscience que son ami ne le regarde plus depuis un moment.

Je le veux.

Et le voir onduler des reins encore un peu plus sur les intonations orientales de la chanson suivante ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir. Aussi idiot qu'il puisse paraître, il en est pleinement conscient et la langue qu'il vient de passer sur ses lèvres peut passer pour un simple besoin de se les ré humidifier pour les autres, mais pas pour moi. C'est une invitation.

Et comme j'ai envie de l'accepter.

La chanson se termine, un slow débute. Je le vois faire un pas dans ma direction mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en entamer un second, Neji vient le prendre par le bras et le tourne vers lui, le forçant quasiment à danser avec lui. Le blond semble furieux et murmure quelque chose. Mais Neji se penche à son oreille se collant un peu plus.

J'enrage.

Je lui jette un regard significatif, l'invitant à me suivre tandis que je m'éloigne. Il me voit et esquisse un pas dans ma direction mais Neji le retient. Il finit par se laisser faire, le Hyuuga me fusille des yeux.

Je pars donc passablement agacé. Je me balade dans les deux, trois salons où se sont réfugiés les invités qui ne souhaitaient pas danser. Les conversations vont bon train, je me mêle un instant à l'une d'entre elle et finit par prendre congé. Il est temps de retourner à la chasse au blond.

Je me faufile entre les uns et les autres dans un étroit couloir lorsque je me fais arrêter par Neji. A priori, il me cherchait.

\- Uchiha, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

\- Peux-tu préciser ta question, Hyuuga ?

\- Avec Naruto.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait m'en parler aussi directement. Ca devient intéressant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'au mariage de ma cousine, vous n'avez pas arrêté de vous chercher du regard et…

\- Tu as du bien t'y ennuyer pour faire autant attention à ce que je faisais.

\- Ne rêve pas, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce que tu as fait mais plutôt à ce que lui a fait. Et aujourd'hui, tu continues à le draguer.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi, ça m'agace.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Hyuuga. Premièrement que je le drague ou non, ce n'est pas ton affaire. Deuxièmement, on dirait bien que de toute façon, il ne veut plus être avec toi.

\- Ca reste à voir, me coupe t-il.

Je soupire.

\- Et bien que le meilleur gagne, Neji.

Il me fusille du regard et serre un peu plus sa main sur mon bras.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? Me mettre ton poing dans la figure en plein milieu d'un mariage pour quelque chose que tu suspectes ? Tu n'es même pas certain que je préfère les hommes.

Il ne dit rien mais sa mâchoire se crispe encore un peu. J'ajoute :

\- Et puis, c'est un grand garçon, je suis certain qu'il peut se défendre tout seul non ?

Je le sens au bord de l'explosion et je suis surpris que le crétin arrive à ce point à le faire agir en tel désaccord de sa nature profonde. Mais, j'avoue que l'idée de posséder le blond m'excite à un tel point que je pourrais peut-être perdre mon sang-froid si quelqu'un venait jouer dans mes plates-bandes.

Son éducation finit quand même par prendre le dessus et il me lâche.

\- Tu ne l'auras pas, crache-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

\- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Mais il ne m'entend pas. En tout cas, je savais déjà que je voulais le blond mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai plus aucun doute. Il ne faut pas me lancer de défi, Neji aurait du le savoir. Il m'a lui-même mis en travers de son chemin. Et je ne perds jamais.

* * *

**Tada…. Alors, j'ai été si sadique que ça ?**

**Sinon, avouez le, vous avez pensé que j'avais fait de Sai un ex de Naruto ? Il faut dire que dans le film, le héros se retrouve vraiment entouré de 3 ou 4 de ses ex, alors en définitive, je suis plus sympa. Mais, j'avoue que j'ai hésité, vraiment hésité mais finalement comme je suis une fan du pairing Sai/Saku, je suis restée sur cette option. A la semaine prochaine pour .... oh et puis non je ne vous dis pas!  
**


	6. MARIAGE DE SHIKAMARU & TEMARI (3ème partie)

**POV Sasuke.**

Je reviens dans la salle principale, le blond est toujours sur la piste de danse. Je constate comme la dernière fois qu'il a de l'énergie à revendre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée plutôt enthousiasmante en soi. Il capte mon regard et je le fixe un instant. Le petit jeu de tout à l'heure se remet en place et il continue à danser. Il finit par s'approcher.

A nouveau, il adopte cette démarche féline qu'il avait la dernière fois et qui me fait le même effet.

Je sens que mon souffle s'accélère bien malgré moi.

Il s'arrête à deux pas.

\- Alors, Sasuke, tu comptes rester là ou tu viens ?

J'aime la façon dont il prononce mon prénom, le susurrant à moitié.

\- Je ne danse jamais.

Il s'approche un peu plus. Ses yeux bleus sont emplis de désir, ça m'excite.

\- Dommage, me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Hn.

Je nous trouve trop exposés. Je n'oublie pas que père veut que je cache mes préférences. D'ailleurs, un peu trop de personnes commencent à être au courant. Je devrais sérieusement penser à me faire plus discret.

\- Je ne m'étale pas en public.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

Il sourit et je sens un sourire naître sur mon visage en retour de façon tout à fait involontaire.

\- Alors tant pis, je retourne danser tout seul.

Sur ce, il se recule et reprend son activité préalable auprès de quelques-uns de ses amis qui ne manquent pas de me regarder, comme son ex qui me fusille des yeux dans son coin là-bas. Il doit sentir que la partie va être difficile à gagner.

Néanmoins, discrétion oblige, je décide de m'éloigner.

Même si la soirée est déjà bien entamée, elle n'est pas encore finie et j'ai tout mon temps pour battre le Huyga et surtout avoir mon blond.

Je reprends mon exploration de l'habitation me faisant alpaguer de temps à autre par une vague connaissance ou par une femme plus ou moins jeune, plus ou moins jolie tentant vainement d'attirer mon attention. Je fais l'effort de flirter quelques instants avec l'une d'entre elle. Au pire des cas, on dira que je suis bi. Je m'arrête cependant suffisamment rapidement pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop de films. Les suivantes, je ne leur prête guère d'attention.

Je suis justement entrain d'éluder froidement quelques questions de deux d'entre elles, quand j'aperçois le blond monter l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur.

Il est seul, Neji est nulle part en vue … l'occasion est trop belle.

Je m'excuse rapidement et lui emboîte le pas. Arrivé à l'étage, j'ai à peine le temps de le voir rentrer dans une chambre, je m'y précipite.

Il sursaute lorsque je referme la porte derrière moi mais se détend lorsqu'il me reconnaît. Il me regarde de la tête au pied et me lance :

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

On se regarde un instant en silence que je finis par rompre prenant mon ton le plus charmeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh, je venais chercher ma veste, me dit-il en me montrant une pile de vêtements sur un lit.

\- Ah. J'ignorais qu'on les avait emmenés là.

\- En fait, ce sont juste les nôtres. Enfin, celle de mon groupe, on a nos habitudes ici.

Je m'approche.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Non, je voulais récupérer ... enfin bref Et toi que fais-tu là ?

Je souris et fais un pas de plus.

\- Je te suivais.

Il hausse les sourcils et rapidement un petit rictus naît sur ses lèvres.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Hn.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux et gratte nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne.

\- J'ai besoin d'une raison.

Je m'arrête à dix centimètre de lui, il rit légèrement.

\- Non, mais je suppose qu'il y en a une.

\- Je voulais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être…

Je suis presque collé à son corps maintenant.

\- … goûter une nouvelle fois à tes lèvres.

Je les passe donc sur les siennes sans les poser. Son souffle est saccadé et ses pupilles dilatées.

\- Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre fois.

\- Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis.

Il sourit et se recule pour s'adosser au mur un peu plus loin m'empêchant de l'embrasser. Sa pose est lascive et tout à fait invitante. C'est volontaire.

Je reviens vers lui, pose ma main sur sa hanche, l'autre caresse son visage qu'il vient frotter contre ma paume en retour, comme un chat.

\- On dirait que tu aimes me faire te courir après.

\- Peut-être.

Je viens coller mon bassin au sien et me penche dans son cou pour le sentir. Je murmure à son oreille.

\- Tu aimes te faire désirer ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Moi, j'en suis sûr.

\- Si tu le dis.

Je mordille le lobe de son oreille et le sens frémir.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais maintenant ?

\- Dis-moi.

Il chuchote comme moi.

\- Danse pour moi.

Il me regarde surpris un court instant. Puis, il passe ses mains sur mes hanches et commence à onduler du bassin faisant allégrement frotter nos deux érections l'une contre l'autre. Je grogne de bien être.

Minute !

Depuis quand est-ce que je grogne moi ?

Je n'ai pas plus de temps pour réfléchir à mes propres bruits. Je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres.

Son regard chaud et empli de désir me fait perdre pied. D'un mouvement rapide, il échange nos places me plaquant contre le mur, tout en se frottant lascivement contre moi.

Je crois que je pourrais exploser tellement le désir est fort en moi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi violent avant.

Tandis qu'il ondule contre moi, ses yeux ne quittent les miens à aucun moment et je me perds en eux presque autant que dans les sensations que son corps fait naître dans le mien. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, je ne suis conscient que de ses mouvements et de la musique de mon cœur.

Je le colle un peu plus à moi et il laisse échapper un petit rire. J'essaye d'attraper ses lèvres, je le veux, je le veux.

Mais, il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et se décale pour venir mordiller mon cou. Un frisson monstrueux me parcoure et me fait me tendre contre lui. Et tandis que sa langue goûte ma peau, je suis sûr qu'il peut me rendre fou.

\- Na.. ru…to..

\- Quoi ?

Je suis incapable de répondre, j'ai complètement perdu pied et une partie de moi panique en comprenant à quel point il me tient à sa merci.

\- Tu veux… que j'arrête…. de danser ?

Il ponctue sa phrase de baisers sur mon cou et ma nuque et je gémis contre lui.

\- Ou tu veux que je te propose un autre type de danse ?

Tout en disant cela, il me fixe droit dans les yeux et il n'y a aucun doute sur ce qu'il sous-entend, je retiens à grande peine un gémissement en imaginant son corps sous le mien puis sur le mien. Mais, je me reprends suffisamment pour lui répondre :

\- Quelle genre de danse me proposes-tu ?

Il rit.

\- Comme si tu n'avais pas compris.

\- Je croyais que ce n'était pas ton genre de coucher le premier soir ?

Il me regarde surpris et sourit.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors autant pour moi.

Il s'éloigne.

Comment ça il s'éloigne ?

Hé, minute !

\- Hé !

Je l'attrape par le poignet et le recolle à moi, il éclate de rire.

\- Et bien, et bien, on dirait que Mr Uchiha ne veut pas me laisser partir.

Je grogne à nouveau. Décidemment, il me fait faire des choses en désaccord total avec mes habitudes.  
\- Libre à toi de partir si tu le veux, je ne te retiendrai pas de force.

\- Encore heureux !

Il se colle un peu plus à moi et je lui demande :

\- J'en déduis que tu restes cette fois-ci ?

\- Si tu promets de ne pas être arrogant et puant, sans doute.

J'approche mon visage du sien, ma bouche à deux centimètres de la sienne.

\- Je te promets d'essayer.

\- Vendu, me souffle t-il.

Enfin.

Alors que ma bouche se pose à peine sur ses lèvres, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et j'ai le temps d'apercevoir un couple s'embrassant à en perdre haleine entrer à reculons dans la pièce. Je m'apprête à parler lorsque je me sens tiré par le bras et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, je me retrouve enfermé dans le noir.

Mais quel crétin, ce n'est pas possible ! J'aurais vraiment tout vu, il est con ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Ne pouvait-il pas simplement indiquer notre présence plutôt que de nous enfermer dans un placard ?

Il faut vraiment tout faire soi-même et de quoi vais-je avoir l'air maintenant en sortant de là ? Je soupire assez bruyamment et le fusille du regard. Toutes envies de sexe coupées par ma colère et mon envie de lui mettre ma main dans la figure. Comment peut-on être aussi idiot ?

Je commence à ouvrir la porte mais je m'arrête lorsque j'entends :

\- Oh oui Chôji, prends moi.

J'entends l'homme rire et des bruits de baisers et de vêtements qui tombent.

Ok, mauvaise idée, je ne veux pas tomber sur un couple en train de… mais je ne veux pas non plus entendre un couple faire l'amour.

Je lui jette un regard noir et m'approche de lui. Je me penche à son oreille.

\- Crétin, on est bien maintenant.

Il ne réagit pas, il a l'air choqué.

\- Oh, mon dieu, c'est Ino et Chôji, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu.

Sa supplique est reprise par la jeune femme.

\- Oh mon dieu, Chôji, oh mon dieu.

Ok, visiblement il les connaît et le couple n'a pas l'air des plus naturels pour lui. Je me recule en jurant intérieurement. Quel idiot ! Quel idiot ! Quel idiot !

Comme je bouge, il semble soudain prendre conscience de notre proximité et de sa bêtise. Il s'approche de moi.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- J'ai bien remarqué.

Il me fait un petit sourire. Et merde, il est craquant ce crétin. Le couple continue de s'ébattre et ils sont particulièrement bruyants. Je m'appuie un peu plus contre le mur, il m'imite et me fixe.

Les cris dans la chambre sont de plus en plus imagés. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse être aussi vocal pendant l'acte et qu'on puisse s'y mettre aussi vite parce que visiblement si j'analyse bien ce que j'entends, ils ont coupé court aux préliminaires. Ah oui, je confirme, le « elle est si grosse, je la sens si bien en moi » est tout à fait parlant et en même temps me rebute. Ils sont en train de faire l'amour ou de faire un remake d'un film porno ?

Je ne suis pas prude, mais j'avoue que ça me met mal à l'aise. Je le regarde, il est rouge comme une tomate et semble encore plus gêné que moi. Je mets ça sur le compte de sa connaissance du couple. Au moins, moi, je ne sais pas à quoi ils ressemblent, je ne peux donc rien imaginer.

Il s'écoule peut-être encore une minute pendant laquelle je reste fixé sur lui. A aucun moment, il ne me regarde dans les yeux et je commence à me dire qu'il est peut-être gêné pour autre chose. Je lui donne un petit coup de pied pour attirer son attention. Il relève les yeux, ses pupilles sont légèrement dilatées, il a les joues rouges.

Je sens l'excitation me gagner, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'approche et que son odeur me parvient.

\- Avec un peu de chance, ils n'en auront pas pour longtemps.

\- Tu crois ça idiot.

\- Oh, ça va, tu n'avais qu'à pas me suivre ici dès le départ.

Il se recule et me fixe droit dans les yeux, une lueur de défi très visible. Là, il marque un point. Seulement, j'avais très envie de le coincer dans une chambre et j'étais justement en train de le faire.

Je laisse un sourire naître sur mon visage. Oh oui, finalement, il a eu une très bonne idée, un placard c'est encore mieux qu'une chambre.

Je vais pouvoir me venger, battre le Huyga et me faire plaisir en même temps. Je suis décidemment un vrai génie.

Je passe la langue sur mes lèvres, il la suit du regard et je le sens qui se recule un peu plus contre le mur.

Aurait-il peur ?!

**POV Naruto.**

Pourquoi me regarde t-il comme ça ? Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Enfin, si j'aime bien, j'aime même beaucoup mais là tout de suite maintenant, c'est pas le moment de pour ce genre d'œillade.

Je me sens mal à l'aise comme ça m'est rarement arrivé dans la vie. Entendre un couple faire l'amour est déjà dérangeant en soi mais quand en plus on les connaît : Ino et Chôji, le couple le plus improbable.

\- Oh encore, oh oui prend moi plus fort.

Le cri d'Ino me fait me figer, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle était aussi vocale, quand bien elle a toujours dis être une partenaire expressive pendant le sexe, et encore moins que Chôji était un si bon coup. A priori, ça ne coupe pas Sasuke qui est maintenant collé à moi.

\- Alors on en était où ?

Quoi ??!!

Il ondule légèrement du bassin.

Non mais il ne veut quand même pas continuer notre petit jeu de séduction dans le placard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je croyais que c'était plutôt évident, non ?

Il mordille mon oreille et ses mains commencent à caresser mes flancs. J'essaye de les repousser mais il se contente de rire dans mon cou provoquant un frisson qui parcourt mon corps et me fait trembler contre lui.

\- Arrête.

\- Quoi, ça ne t'excite pas de les entendre faire l'amour ?

\- Non !

Il place son doigt sur ma bouche.

\- Chut, ils vont finir par t'entendre.

\- Comme si mpft..

Il me coupe la parole en m'embrassant rapidement puis ajoute sans décoller ses lèvres.

\- Je vais devoir te faire taire autrement.

\- Mais…

Encore une fois, je ne peux finir ma phrase, sa langue venant directement plonger dans ma bouche.

J'essaye bien de résister, Oh pendant au moins deux secondes, avant de fondre dans ses bras. En même temps, comment veut-il que je résiste lorsque sa langue caresse la mienne de cette manière aussi ? A part qu'il ne le veut pas.

Je plonge mes mains dans ses cheveux et le serre encore plus contre moi. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, mon ventre se contracte de désir et ça me donne des frissons. Il gémit doucement et je l'imite excité par ce son, par le bruit de nos baisers, la mélodie de son souffle qui s'accélère.

Ses mains glissent, tirent ma chemise pour la sortir de mon pantalon et passent directement sur ma peau. Et à l'instant où ses doigts touchent mon torse, je sais que je suis à sa merci. Il caresse mes flancs, mes tétons, mon dos et avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre, mes mains sont aussi entrain de s'activer sous sa chemise. Je bénis Ino d'être aussi expressive pendant le sexe, sans ça nos gémissements s'entendraient certainement.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher ma bouche de la sienne, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais assez me passer de son goût, de sa langue, de son odeur. Il quitte ma bouche et commence à couvrir mon torse, qu'il a dénudé, de baisers et de coup de langues. Une de ses mains descend sur mon sexe et commence à le frotter doucement. Je me laisse emporter par son toucher, je n'ai même plus la présence d'esprit de lutter contre ce qu'il me fait.

Je m'adosse un peu plus au mur et je m'abandonne à lui en fermant les yeux. Je sens sa langue remonter et venir chatouiller mon oreille. Je penche la tête vers lui et il me faut bien trente secondes pour que ce qu'il me dise arrive à mon cerveau.

\- J'espère que tu sais jouir en silence, murmure t-il.

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça, jouir en silence ? Il ne va quand même pas, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, pourquoi il redescend, non, il va pas, pas vraiment.

Oh, putain…

Je sais : guère original mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien penser alors qu'il vient de s'agenouiller devant moi, de défaire ma ceinture, ma braguette, de baisser mon pantalon et de …

\- Ohhh.

Je mets rapidement mes mains devant ma bouche pour étouffer mon gémissement. Je tends l'oreille mais Chôji et Ino ne semblent pas m'avoir entendu puisqu'ils continuent leur activité. Il a un sourire très satisfait sur les lèvres. Je lui lance un « connard » tout bas. Il remonte tout en laissant sa main sur mon sexe et se penche de nouveau à mon oreille.

\- Je croyais que j'étais un bâtard possessif, n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit au kiosque à musique ?

Je ris doucement et lui murmure amusé.

\- Autant pour moi alors, bâtard!

Il sourit.

\- Je préfère ça.

Il attrape mes lèvres et m'entraîne dans un nouveau baiser tout en laissant sa main continuer son va et vient. Je commence de nouveau à perdre pied comme à chaque fois que sa bouche prend la mienne, on dirait.

Il redescend presque aussitôt et je sens de nouveau sa langue mais sur la base de mon sexe puis doucement elle remonte vers l'extrémité. Ses doigts se baladent toujours doucement à la base et sa langue tourne sur mon gland. Je mets, non, je lance ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer mes sons.

Il va et vient doucement, sa langue me rend fou, cette chaleur, cette moiteur. Mais ce n'est rien, lorsqu'il me prend complètement en bouche descendant jusqu'à avoir la presque totalité de mon sexe en lui, je gémis.

Il ne me laisse aucune seconde de répit et se recule jusqu'à l'extrémité de ma verge. Il redescend jusqu'à sa main et entame son va et vient. Je crois que je fais du bruit, il est plus que probable que je suis entrain de gémir comme un fou, d'ailleurs qui peut bien murmurer le « oh mon Dieu Sasuke, oui » que j'entends si ce n'est moi ?

Sa deuxième main vient attraper mes testicules et je mords mes lèvres avec ce qui me reste de contrôle sur mon corps pour ne pas crier de plaisir.

Je suis écroulé contre le mur, mon corps est en black-out total et je me sens glisser jusqu'au sol, je suis incapable de me retenir.

Il laisse échapper mon sexe, surpris de ma soudaine chute. Mais aussitôt que je suis assis par terre, il me tire, m'allonge un peu plus et reprend son activité.

J'ai eu trente secondes de lucidité, suffisamment pour me rendre compte qu'il a défait son pantalon et qu'une de ses mains s'occupe de son propre sexe. A quel moment a-t-elle quitté mon corps pour aller sur le sien ? Aucune idée. Et il ne me laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir de toute façon.

Sentir de nouveau sa chaleur après le petit intermède dû au changement de position me renvoie directement dans les limbes du plaisir. Jamais on ne m'a fait quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas une expérience amoureuse hors du commun mais putain ! ce mec est un dieu de la fellation.

Mes yeux vont de sa bouche sur mon sexe à sa main sur le sien. Je trouve ça excitant comme jamais et j'ai envie de le sucer moi aussi. Sa verge m'attire, je veux connaître son goût et sa texture. Ce besoin devient suffisamment fort pour me permettre de m'arracher un peu au plaisir qui grossit de plus en plus en moi.

Je commence à bouger et il me regarde surpris. Mais il comprend rapidement ce que je veux faire et m'arrête.

Je voudrais dire quelque chose mais je sais que si j'ouvre la bouche, sa main toujours active sur mon pénis va me faire crier.

Il remue négativement la tête.

\- Non Naruto. C'est moi qui fait, toi tu subis, tu savoures et…

Un petit sourire sadique apparaît sur ses lèvres.

\- … tu te tais.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il entend par là. Dois-je me taire pour qu'Ino et Choji ne m'entendent pas ou dois-je me taire parce que je dois lui obéir. A sa tête, je comprends qu'il joue sur l'ambiguïté.

\- Bâtard.

\- Un bâtard qui va te donner le meilleur orgasme de ta vie.

\- Bâtard prétentieux.

Il rit doucement, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et …. putain je viens de gémir rien qu'en le voyant faire ça ?! C'est pas croyable ce que ce mec me fait.

Il est content de lui en plus !

Je grogne mais il s'en fout, il est de nouveau sur mon sexe.

Après tout puisque je n'ai le droit de rien faire….

Je laisse ma tête allait en arrière et me concentre sur sa langue qui s'enroule autour de moi. Mes hanches bougent en rythme avec lui et c'est comme si je savais par avance exactement ce qu'il allait faire, le suivant en symbiose. Et c'est parfait, juste parfait.

Je n'en peux plus, c'est trop … trop bon … trop fort. Je perds pied, je ne … je …

Une vague douleur me ramène provisoirement à la réalité. Il me faut un instant pour comprendre que ce sont mes dents qui mordent mon poing qui en sont à l'origine, je n'avais pas pris conscience que je l'avais mis dans ma bouche pour étouffer mes cris.

Il accélère son rythme et le plaisir devient presque douloureux.

Son nom s'échappe de mes lèvres, je sens mon corps qui commence à se tendre, ma respiration est sporadique et je m'abandonne dans la vague qui se répand en moi. Je l'entends vaguement grogner, je crois qu'il vient de jouir, mais je…

Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh…

..................... .....................

..

.....................

Oh Putain !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce con m'a vraiment donné l'orgasme le plus jouissif de ma vie dans un placard.

Dans un placard !!

J'ouvre les yeux, il est assis juste devant moi, son boxer déjà remonté mais son pantalon est toujours ouvert. Il a les joues rouges, il halète, il a sorti un mouchoir avec lequel il essuie sa main. Dommage, je l'aurai bien goûté. Je remonte à son visage.

Il est beau, il est juste incroyablement beau. Ses yeux fixent les miens. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il vient de me donner est sans précédent.

Mon corps bouge jusqu'à lui et je me jette sur ses lèvres, il m'accueille bouche déjà entrouverte et je vais aussitôt le goûter.

Nous nous embrassons comme des damnés ce qui est plutôt étonnant compte tenu de notre orgasme respectif mais c'est comme si je n'en avais pas eu assez.

Nous nous séparons enfin et il me murmure :

\- Je t'avais dit que tu ratais quelque chose.

Je le regarde, son ton est sérieux mais ses yeux rient.

\- Tu es vraiment prétentieux, hein ?

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

Je lui souris et il en fait autant.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Je m'appuie sur lui un moment et il passe ses bras autour de moi. Je suis bien, là, coincé dans un placard contre le mec le plus beau et sans doute le plus imprévisible qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Le silence règne autour de nous, visiblement, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir terminé. Je finis par lui demander :

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Je croyais que tu faisais toujours attention à ton environnement.

Il pince mon torse.

\- Hé !

\- J'étais un peu trop occupé à te faire jouir.

\- Et à jouir toi-même.

Il sourit et m'embrasse tendrement.

\- Peut-être.

Nous restons encore un moment comme ça. Pourtant aussi agréable que cela soit, je commence à trouver la position inconfortable. Je n'oublie pas que nous sommes à moitié repliés dans un placard. Je finis donc par me lever et je me rhabille. Sasuke m'imite.

Je m'approche de la porte.

\- On a vraiment l'air con s'ils sont toujours là.

\- Tu crois ça, crétin ?

\- Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop, ce proverbe n'est que trop vrai pour toi.

\- Pour toi aussi.

Je lui colle un coup de coude, il rit tout bas et me pousse de l'épaule.

Avec le plus de douceur et de délicatesse possible, j'ouvre la porte. Je n'entends rien, pas de bruit de respiration, pas de chuchotements. Je la pousse un peu et aventure mon nez en dehors.

\- Personne.

Il sort derrière moi.

Et maintenant ?

Je me retourne vers lui, il est en train de regarder l'heure. Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe.

\- Je vais y aller, me lance t-il.

\- Heu oui, moi je ... heu… je vais récupérer ma veste.

Ce que je fais, je me sens un peu idiot. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Cela peut-il amener à autre chose ?

Une fois ma veste au bras, je me tourne vers lui. Il n'a pas l'air de savoir plus que moi ce qu'il convient de faire maintenant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux…

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase, la porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme brune : Hanako

\- Oh, Naruto, Sasuke, je cherchais la salle de bain, visiblement, je me suis trompée.

\- Heu oui.

Je regarde Sasuke, son visage s'est refermé.

\- Ce sont les vestes ici, dit-il assez sèchement.

\- Je vois ça, dit-elle, est-ce que vous savez où …

Elle a l'air perdu et en même temps, j'avoue qu'avec toute la gentillesse dont je sais faire preuve, j'ai envie de lui hurler d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Seulement, ce n'est pas ma nature et avant que je n'y aie vraiment réfléchi, les mots suivants sortent de ma bouche :

\- Je vais te montrer.

\- Oh merci c'est gentil Naruto.

Elle recule et m'attend à la porte. Je me tourne vers Sasuke.

\- Heu…

Il avance et quand il est à mon niveau s'arrête.

\- Peut-être à une prochaine fois, Uzumaki.

\- Oui.

On se fixe un moment, je crève d'envie de l'embrasser, seulement je ne peux pas. Hanako attend à la porte et peut se retourner à tout moment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sache et je crois que Sasuke non plus. Il prend ma main et la serre rapidement.

Je prends la direction de la sortie en laissant ma main quitter celle de mon beau brun dans une dernière caresse.

C'est le cœur lourd que je sors et que j'offre un sourire à Hanako.

\- Je suis désolée, cette maison est tellement grande. Je crois que j'ai déjà du demander à trois personnes différentes de m'indiquer le chemin.

Je lui souris.

\- Oui, c'est un vrai labyrinthe et toutes les portes sont identiques.

\- Oui, c'est terrible.

Je la mène jusqu'à une des salles de bains et reprend le chemin du rez-de-chaussée. Je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre mais Sasuke n'y est plus. Pas que je me sois vraiment attendu à ce qu'il y soit toujours, mais…

Je reviens finalement dans la salle, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un état second. Je cherche mes amis du regard, mais la pièce a été désertée. Nulle trace des mariés. Choji et Ino – un frisson me prend- je ne veux plus savoir où ils sont. Sur la piste, Kiba et Hinata dansent et à côté d'eux, je trouve enfin ma meilleure amie collée-serrée avec le frère de Tema.

Je crève d'envie de lui raconter ce qui vient de se passer, mais elle a l'air si bien que je décide de la laisser. Pourtant entre le scoop Ino-Choji et la pipe du siècle que vient de m'offrir Sasuke, j'aurai beaucoup de choses à raconter.

\- On va y aller, veux-tu qu'on te dépose Naruto ?

Je me retourne vers Tsunade.

\- Heu… oui… pourquoi pas, mais Sakura…

\- Va lui demander.

\- Oui.

Je m'avance vers ma colocataire.

\- Sakura.

Elle relève la tête vers moi, ses yeux brillent et je sais que ce n'est pas la fatigue.

\- Tsunade et Jiraiya propose de me ramener, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Heu… je…

\- Si tu veux rester un peu plus longtemps, je pourrais te ramener, lui dit Kankurô, trop précipitamment pour passer pour de la simple politesse.

\- Oui. D'accord. Super.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ok, alors on se voit demain ma belle.

\- Oui.

Je m'approche et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je vais ensuite embrasser Kiba et Hinata. Je cherche des yeux Sasuke mais je ne le vois nulle part.

J'emboîte donc le pas à mon parrain et ma tutrice.

Dehors alors que j'ai déjà un pied dans la voiture, mon regard croise enfin ses yeux et mon cœur se serre.

J'aurais du prendre son téléphone ou quelque chose. J'ai envie d'aller vers lui, mais Jiraiya commence à râler en me demandant de me dépêcher. Sasuke démarre avec un petit air qui pourrait vouloir dire « tant pis ».

Tant pis donc.

Pourtant comme la voiture s'éloigne, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je suis en train de rater quelque chose.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que personne ne pensera que je n'aime pas Ino, après tout certaines personnes sont réellement expressives et vocales pendant le sexe… et puis c'est pas ma faute, c'est celle des scénaristes du film … bon ok, j'ai un peu plus imagé le dialogue (et alors !).**

**Bon, j'avais normalement prévu de vous annoncer (toute contente) que j'avais fini la fic, mais ma chère Beta ... m'en fait rajouter .... je l'avoue à juste titre .... je suppose qu'il faudra donc attendre la semaine prochaine pour que je puisse réellement l'annoncer ...enfin si je bosse bien!**


	7. MARIAGE DE CHOJI & INO (4 jours avant le mariage)

**POV Sasuke.**

C'est bien ma veine, je viens une fois ou deux par an dans cette librairie et il faut que ce soit le jour où elle est pleine de gamins. Regardez moi ça, il y en a jusque sur le trottoir en train de faire la queue. Mais depuis quand y a-t-il des files d'attente pour entrer dans une librairie ?

Voilà pourquoi je bénis internet : pas de queue, pas de mômes qui piaillent.

J'hésite à revenir sur mes pas mais ma commande m'attend et je n'aurai pas l'occasion de revenir avant l'anniversaire d'Itachi.

Je m'approche de la boutique et vois une affiche à la porte indiquant la présence exceptionnelle de l'auteur Namikaze en dédicace.

Ceci explique cela. Je ne connais pas cet auteur mais visiblement les gamins, eux, si, et ils ont l'air très impatient de le rencontrer.

Mon dieu, c'est encore pire que les filles à marier, ça piaille deux fois plus (je ne pensais pas que c'était possible), ça se bouscule, ça demande des conseils à ses parents et, pire que tout, ça parle un langage que je ne connais pas : kunaï, rasengan, chakra ??

Je soupire.

J'essaye de me frayer un chemin pour rentrer dans la librairie, maudissant mon frère et son amour des livres introuvables. Oh bien sûr, cela ne se fait pas sans bousculer un ou deux bambins sous le regard choqué de leur mère. Je m'excuse évidemment le plus froidement possible. Elles devraient quand même avoir conscience que certaines personnes viennent pour autre chose que ce Namikaze et qu'elles voudraient pouvoir ne serait-ce que mettre un pied à l'intérieur du magasin.

Je me retiens même de leur hurler de tenir en laisse leurs gamins mais je sais que ce n'est pas politiquement correct. On doit aimer les enfants, les enfants sont mignons, les enfants sont gentils, les enfants sont innocents… Qu'ils viennent ici voir deux gamines d'à peine dix ans sautiller sur place comme de stupides fangirls et on en reparlera. Je me dirige directement vers la gauche du magasin, abandonnant avec un soupir de soulagement la queue de morveux qui s'étire sur la droite. Bien sûr, j'entends toujours le brouhaha strident. Incroyable le bruit que peuvent faire des dizaines de gamins enfermés dans une même pièce.

Je m'arrête au comptoir et aussitôt un jeune homme brun vient à moi. Il a l'air presque aussi aimable que moi et je sens bien que ma présence l'ennuie profondément. Peut-être espérait-il que la horde de monstres fasse fuir les potentiels clients ?

\- Puis-je vous aider ?

\- Hn, je suis venu chercher ma commande.

\- A quel nom ?

Il est définitivement à peine aimable.

\- Uchiha.

\- Oh.

Tiens !

\- Un instant, Monsieur Uchiha, je vais chercher Monsieur Koremune.

Son ton est devenu extrêmement mielleux et il me fait presque des petites courbettes alors qu'il se dirige vers le fond du magasin et disparaît vers la droite. Je suppose que Monsieur Koremune est avec l'auteur.

Une part de moi aime que mon nom provoque ce genre de réaction chez le commun des mortels. J'aime qu'ils reconnaissent par un simple mot ma supériorité sur eux. J'aime cela et en même temps, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver ça irritant. Tout ces gens prêts à toutes ces courbettes parce que vous avez de l'argent.

Monsieur Koremune arrive enfin.

\- Sasuke, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais vu.

Il me tend la main que je serre en retour.

\- Votre commande n'a pas été facile à trouver.

\- Comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui souris et il me le rend. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Père venait déjà se servir ici lorsque nous étions enfants et Itachi et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à nous balader dans les allées de livres pendant que père et Monsieur Koremune échangeaient leurs points de vue. Désormais, il arrive qu'Itachi et moi le fassions à sa place.

\- En effet. Votre frère a vraiment des goûts très arrêtés.

\- Oui. Mais vous savez que vous n'êtes pas complètement innocent. Je vous suspecte de lui avoir transmis sa passion pour les livres anciens.

Il rit légèrement.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'en suis terriblement flatté.

Il interpelle son employé et lui demande d'aller chercher ma commande.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'en attendais pas tant.

\- Ah ?

\- Le succès de cette séance de dédicace dépasse mes prévisions. Pourtant, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Avec cet auteur, tout est imprévisible.

Je hausse un sourcil surpris.

\- Le succès que ses livres obtiennent est incroyable. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'un livre dédié à cette tranche d'âge puisse engendrer un tel engouement de la part de notre jeune lectorat. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'aujourd'hui, les enfants et les adolescents sont réputés pour ne plus lire et passer leur temps sur les nouvelles technologies.

\- Hn.

\- Et bien, je peux vous assurer que j'ai rarement vendu autant de livres jeunesse. Et d'ailleurs, je commence à voir des gens plus âgés venir en chercher.

Il fait une pause et reprend.

\- Le plus incroyable étant qu'il ne s'agit que de son troisième roman. Le premier est passé plutôt inaperçu, mais le second a déjà bien démarré. Quant à celui-ci…

\- Je ne connais pas du tout.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Son succès est essentiellement dû au bouche à oreille, les enfants se le conseillent et les parents ne sont que trop heureux d'avoir des petits qui réclament un livre.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Faites moi confiance, je vous parie que d'ici un an ou deux grand maximum, vous entendrez parler de lui.

\- Je vous crois.

Il a aiguisé ma curiosité, monsieur Koremune est rarement aussi dithyrambique à propos d'un auteur et qui plus est quand il écrit des livres jeunesse.

L'employé revient et tend un paquet à son patron. Celui-ci regarde et fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas possible, cela fait trois mois que vous êtes là et vous êtes toujours incapable de différencier une commande d'une autre. Enfin quoi, faut-il vous réapprendre à lire ?

L'employé recule légèrement devant la véhémence de la tirade.

\- Je.. je vais y retourner, propose-t-il piteusement.

\- Non, je vais y aller moi-même, nous avons suffisamment fait attendre monsieur Uchiha. Allez plutôt voir si Namikaze a besoin de quelque chose. J'espère au moins que préparer un thé ou un café est dans vos cordes !

\- Heu oui monsieur.

Il n'ose plus lever les yeux et se recule précipitamment vers le fond du magasin.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Sasuke.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Profitez-en pour vous balader un peu et voir les nouveautés.

Je souris.

\- Je pourrais presque vous suspecter d'avoir demandé à votre employé de volontairement se tromper pour m'obliger à me promener dans vos allées.

Il sourit.

\- Malheureusement non me répond-il. Mais, vous me donnez une bonne idée, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je m'accoude un instant au comptoir mais décide de suivre son conseil. Et puis, je suis curieux d'aller voir ce Namikaze.

Je remonte donc jusqu'à l'entrée de la librairie et m'avance dans la partie droite. Il y a encore plus de monde que ce que je pensais, vers le fond, ils ne sont même plus organisés en queue mais en troupeau.

Comme je m'avance, je surprends deux adolescentes à qui je donnerais dix-huit ans mais qui doivent en avoir quinze glousser bêtement, murmurant des « trop beau ».

Pitoyable.

Pourquoi ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser cela à chaque fois que je me trouve en présence de femmes ? Sont-elles toutes aussi stupides ? Et on s'étonne que les hommes deviennent gay.

Je continue néanmoins ma progression, en profitant pour regarder un peu les livres en devantures de gondoles et puis je me retourne et tombe sur ce sourire. Mon cerveau le reconnaît avec deux bonnes secondes de retard sur mon corps qui a déjà commencé à réagir. J'en tiens pour preuve mon cœur qui s'est accéléré et les papillons au creux de mon ventre. Ainsi, c'est lui Namikaze. Incroyable.

Il ne m'a pas encore vu. J'en profite pour l'observer à ma guise alors qu'il attrape un nouveau livre et qu'il se penche vers une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années à qui il fait la bise. La gamine rougit comme une tomate et se cache un peu derrière sa mère. Il signe le roman et le lui tend avec un grand sourire qu'il conserve en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Naruto…

Tiens, je l'appelle par son nom maintenant, c'est plus le crétin ou le blond ?

Bref, il lui parle et semble plaisanter avec lui, je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit mais les personnes les plus proches éclatent de rire.

Je le trouve encore plus beau lorsqu'il rit. Pour être franc, je le trouve renversant. Je ne peux retenir les souvenirs de son corps, de son goût, de ses bruits, la façon dont ses hanches suivaient presque involontairement les mouvements de ma bouche.

Je m'approche, il ne me voit toujours pas, trop concentré sur son jeune lecteur qui l'abreuve de questions. Comme un peu plus tôt, je ne comprends pas un traître mot de leur conversation. Je continue ma progression au milieu du troupeau. Evidemment les jérémiades commencent à s'élever dans les rangs des fans.

\- Et faut faire la queue comme tout le monde !

Une mère me jette un œil noir mais à ce jeu-là, je suis meilleur et elle détourne rapidement le regard sous le mien, se contentant de marmonner dans mon dos.

Naruto lève la tête pour voir d'où proviennent les plaintes et nos yeux se croisent.

Comme d'habitude lorsque cela arrive, j'ai de nouveau cette étrange sensation de vertige.

Il m'adresse un sourire et je jurerais qu'il s'agit du plus beau et du plus rayonnant qu'il ne m'ait jamais fait mais mes gènes Uchiha me font peut-être voir des choses. Il prend un air taquin.

\- Hé beau brun, il faut faire la queue comme tout le monde pour me parler et acheter mon livre aussi, me lance-t-il en riant.

J'hausse les sourcils d'un air blasé.

\- Comme si j'avais une tête à faire la queue et à acheter ça, dis-je en prenant négligemment un des romans posés sur la table à côté de moi.

Plusieurs objections surgissent de la foule de fans et il éclate de rire.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis, je suis bien entouré.

Tout en disant cela, il fait un clin d'œil aux gamins les plus proches.

\- Je constate. Devant toute cette hostilité, je vais devoir faire demi-tour.

Il rit encore et me lance :

\- Si tu faisais plutôt le tour et que tu venais t'asseoir à côté de moi ?

\- Hn.

A ces mots, l'employé incompétent de tout à l'heure s'empresse de m'amener une chaise. Je passe de l'autre côté et m'approche de lui.

Je retiens difficilement mon envie de l'embrasser et lui aussi vu qu'il hésite entre me tendre sa main ou son visage. Heureusement, nous sommes tous les deux conscients que s'embrasser à pleine bouche (ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver si je parvenais à m'avancer suffisamment près de lui) au milieu de gamins dépasse de loin les convenances.

Je serre donc sa main non sans la caresser du bout des doigts lorsque je retire la mienne. Ses yeux brillent un peu plus.

\- Alors, que fais-tu là ? me demande-t-il pendant que je prends place sur la chaise.

\- Je venais chercher une commande.

Il hoche la tête et prend le prochain livre.

\- Moi, je dédicace.

\- C'est pas vrai ? Heureusement que tu me le dis, je n'aurai pas remarqué sans ça.

Deux trois gamins rigolent.

Naruto se tourne vers eux.

\- Hé, tous ceux qui prennent son parti seront privés de dédicaces !

Les mômes éclatent encore de rire et je ne peux retenir un sourire.

\- Surtout que là, c'est lui qui me met en retard et vous fais attendre.

\- Je te parle c'est tout. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas assez de cervelle pour faire deux choses en même temps?

Mon ton est léger et les gamins rient à nouveau. A priori notre petit spectacle a du succès.

\- Heps toi, je t'ai vu rire. Encore une fois et je ne signe pas ton livre. Ou pire, je le signe en dernier.

Le gamin se retourne et semble prendre conscience de la file derrière lui.

\- Je rirai plus promis.

\- Oh, mais tu as le droit mais uniquement à MES remarques.

\- Tu as conscience que c'est du chantage, sur des enfants d'à peine dix ans, je trouve ça honteux.

\- Pfft. C'est mon lectorat, ils me sont tous dévoués, je fais du chantage si je veux.

Il prend une moue boudeuse. Je me tourne vers les gamins.

\- Et vous l'admirez ?

\- Juste ce qu'il écrit, me répond un autre.

J'éclate de rire devant la tête dépitée de Naruto. Je me lève, lui fait signe de s'approcher. Les autres le laissent passer et j'attrape son livre.

\- Allez signe celui-là, il le mérite pour son bon sens de la répartie.

\- Mouais. Alors comment t'appelles-tu jeune traître ?

\- Hatsu.

D'un geste rapide et sûr qu'il a déjà dû faire des dizaines de fois, il signe le roman.

\- Voilà et remercie le sinon je t'aurais fait attendre.

Le môme ne se démonte pas et me fait un grand sourire et un clin d'œil. Je lui fais un petit signe de tête. Ils sont sympas finalement ces gosses.

Il enchaîne avec le prochain roman.

\- Alors, c'est quoi cette commande ?

\- Un cadeau pour mon frère.

Il tend le livre à la petite fille qui lui fait un énorme sourire.

\- C'est quand même hallucinant de se croiser comme ça, non ?

\- Hn.

J'allais continuer mais je me fais couper la parole par un gamin qui veut des précisions sur ce qui va se passer dans le prochain tome. Naruto répond assez vaguement, ne dévoilant quasiment rien. Il promet que le prochain sortira rapidement ce qui a l'air de soulager grandement ses lecteurs.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi célèbre.

\- C'est bizarre mais dans ta bouche, ça semble ironique.

\- Du tout.

Il me jette un petit regard en coin puis ajoute :

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de célébrité à mon niveau, mais ça fonctionne pas mal.

Je prends un des livres et regarde : Les chroniques de KONOHA tome 2 : Des tripes et une volonté de fer*.

\- Alors, ça parle de quoi ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à lire, flemmard !

\- Je ne lis pas de livres pour enfants.

\- Hé, je ne suis plus une enfant et j'adore, me coupe une lectrice de quinze-seize ans.

Naruto éclate de rire.

\- Bien dit.

\- Tami. Mettez pour Tami.

\- Voilà.

\- Je peux avoir un bisou ?

Et puis quoi encore ? Sérieusement ?

\- Bien sûr.

Mais non.

Il se lève et lui dépose un baiser sur la joue. Je vois rouge mais tâche de ne rien en laisser voir. Il se rassoit et se penche à mon oreille.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Jamais.

Il sourit.

\- Et moi, je parie que tu es jaloux comme un pou.

\- Tu t'avances et sur moi et sur toi !

\- Huhum.

\- Ah, Sasuke, je vous cherchais.

Monsieur Koremune me regarde, légèrement surpris de me voir assis et en pleine conversation avec son auteur vedette du jour.

\- Oh, mais vous vous connaissez ?

\- Nous nous sommes croisés à plusieurs mariages, lance Naruto.

\- Croisés ?

Il ignore mon ton et avec un froncement de sourcil me sourit.

\- Entre autres, ajoute-t-il.

Je ris.

\- Entre autres, oui.

\- Et vous ne saviez pas qu'il écrivait, reprend monsieur Koremune.

\- Si, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander quoi ou sous quel nom.

A dire vrai, la remarque est plutôt choquante en soi. Je connais le goût de sa bouche, de son sexe, de son sperme mais pas le titre du livre qu'il écrit. Le paradoxe ne lui échappe pas et nous échangeons un regard de connivence.

\- Voici votre commande, Sasuke.

Il me tend le paquet.

\- Merci.

Je me tais un instant.

\- Bien.

Je soupire doucement. J'aimerais rester mais je ne sais comment le dire.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Déjà ?

Voilà qui me fait plaisir.

\- Tu veux que je continue à divertir ton auditoire, c'est ça ?

Il rit légèrement.

\- Y'a un peu de ça, on fait un bon duo, tu ne trouves pas ?

Je souris. Je me demande s'il s'est rendu compte que ça remarque pouvait sous-entendre complètement autre chose.

\- J'aurais fini dans…

Il se penche pour voir le monde.

\- Une heure trente, deux heures. Je sais que c'est un peu long et que ton temps est sans doute précieux, mais on aurait pu … je sais pas, aller boire un verre après.

Et encore une victoire pour les Uchihas, YES ! 

\- Hn, pourquoi pas.

\- Ton enthousiasme fait peur à voir.

\- Tu espérais quoi ? Que je saute sur la table pour faire une danse de la victoire.

Il rit accompagné de monsieur Koremune qui semble surpris de ma réflexion.

\- Je pense que ça ferait patienter agréablement mes lecteurs.

\- Ne rêve pas !

\- Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, rassure-toi.

Il prend un autre livre et le signe. Il enchaîne sur trois autres et je reste là, à le regarder faire et sourire à chacun, à remercier pour les compliments, plutôt nombreux d'ailleurs.

\- J'en conclus que tu restes, me dit-il.

\- Quel sens de la déduction.

Il me tire la langue.

\- Puéril.

\- Mais efficace.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je fais finir par avoir des courbatures, je n'en fais jamais autant dans une journée habituellement.

\- Sasuke, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

\- Un thé ou un verre d'eau sera parfait.

Monsieur Koremune fait signe à son employé qui part rapidement me chercher ma commande.

\- Quelle sobriété.

Je me tourne vers Naruto à côté duquel une canette de soda repose.

\- Tu tiens à ta ligne, me lance-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'aime pas ce qui est sucré et le soda…

Il me regarde avec un air d'ahuri total.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, mais vous entendez ça, dit-il à son, enfin je devrais plutôt dire à notre public. Ne pas aimer le sucré ? Tu n'es pas humain.

\- Hn. D'ailleurs, évite de mettre de l'eau sur moi et de me donner à manger après minuit. Tu pourrais le regretter3.

Il sourit. Les gamins ne semblent pas capter. Questions de générations, je suppose.

\- Je prends note. Encore que pour l'eau …. Ça pourrait être intéressant.

Son regard a un éclat plus chaud un court instant et je frissonne.

L'employé vient poser un thé brûlant devant moi. Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement dans mon siège. Je prends son roman et commence à le feuilleter.

\- Tu devrais commencer par le tome un, si tu veux comprendre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et travaille.

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais !

\- Hn.

J'attaque la première page qui, heureusement pour moi, résume rapidement le premier tome : l'histoire d'un village caché de ninjas qui s'appelle Konoha, on suit les aventures d'un jeune ninja qui renferme en lui un démon. D'après ce que je comprends, à la fin du tome un, il a réussi les épreuves de l'académie, est devenu membre d'une équipe et a déjà sauvé plusieurs vies. C'est donc la suite de ses aventures.

Je relève le nez pour boire une gorgée de thé et regarde Naruto rapidement.

Il a pleinement repris son rôle et enchaîne les autographes. Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit, puis se reconcentre sur sa tâche.

J'allais reprendre ma lecture quand un livre apparaît devant moi. Je me retourne et regarde monsieur Koremune.

\- Commencez par le premier tome.

\- Oh, merci.

J'attaque donc ma lecture. Et j'avoue que c'est bien écrit. Même si je ne suis généralement pas un adepte de ce genre de littérature, j'avance à grande vitesse et lorsqu'il me dit :

\- Plus que cinq et j'ai fini.

Je lève la tête, surpris.

\- On dirait que tu n'as pas vu le temps passer.

\- Hn.

\- Dois-je prendre ça comme un compliment ?

\- Eventuellement.

Il sourit et me donne un petit coup de coude.

\- On va dire que c'en est un.

Il termine enfin et monsieur Koremune vient s'installer avec nous pour faire le bilan de la journée.

Elle a plutôt été fructueuse à priori et usante pour Naruto. Ses yeux sont fatigués et je vois que par moment, il perd le fil de la conversation.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu vidé, mais c'est bon.

\- Tu veux toujours qu'on aille boire un verre.

\- Oui. Je prends mes affaires.

\- Ok, je paye mon livre.

Monsieur Koremune me suit, j'en profite pour lui tendre le livre de Naruto, en tout cas le premier tome.

\- Ah, finalement, vous vous laissez tenter, Sasuke.

\- Hn. Autant finir ce que j'ai commencé.

Il ne dit rien, mais je vois à ses yeux que la situation l'amuse.

\- Je parie que je vous vois revenir dans deux jours pour le tome deux.

\- On verra, on verra.

Je paie et Naruto me rejoint. Il remercie monsieur Koremune et nous nous retrouvons dehors. Il fait encore bon.

\- Alors, où veux-tu aller ?

\- Peu importe, je ne connais pas vraiment ce quartier, visiblement toi oui.

\- Hn. Il y a un petit café sympa pas très loin.

Je commence à marcher et il me suit. C'est étrange de le voir autrement qu'en costume pour un mariage. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué. Je suis trop obnubilé par son visage. Et pour être franc, je crois que j'ai pris conscience de sa tenue uniquement parce que mes yeux se sont arrêtés sur ses fesses que son jean met particulièrement en valeur. La simplicité de sa tenue renforce encore sa beauté.

\- C'est amusant de te voir avec des vêtements normaux, me lance-t-il.

Ah, je n'étais pas le seul donc.

\- Est-ce que tu connais le prix de ces vêtements, avant de dire qu'ils sont normaux ?

Il éclate de rire.

\- Sérieusement !

\- Je suis sérieux, je ne m'habille pas n'importe où.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois aussi précieux.

\- Et moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que nous discutons chiffons.

Son rire reprend de l'ampleur.

\- Pourquoi pas après tout.

\- Hn.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés. Je rentre et le guide dans le fond du bar, essentiellement parce qu'il est déjà bien rempli. Je m'assois dans un des canapés et Naruto se place face à moi. J'aime cet endroit, l'ambiance est tamisée par des bougies posées un peu partout, les sofas affreusement confortables.

\- Ben dis donc, c'est très …

Il regarde autour de lui.

\- … branché ici.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, je viens rarement dans ce genre de lieu.

\- Mais tu vas devoir t'y habituer si tu deviens célèbre.

Il me donne un petit coup de pied.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne crois pas que je deviendrai aussi branché que ça.

\- Va savoir, j'ai trouvé ton bouquin pas mal.

\- Oh, Sasuke Uchiha me fait un compliment ?

Je laisse échapper un rictus qu'il pourra, s'il le veut, apparenter à un sourire. Je prends la carte et réfléchis à ce que je vais prendre. Je reporte mon attention sur lui pour savoir ce qu'il veut.

Il a les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée en arrière contre la palissade qui isole notre emplacement des autres. De nouveau, sa beauté me coupe le souffle et ce cou tendu me fait envie. La lumière des bougies sur sa peau bronzée le met parfaitement en valeur. Je m'avance et caresse doucement sa main. Il ramène son regard vers moi.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, excuse-moi, j'ai un petit coup de barre. Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir autant de monde autour de moi. La plupart du temps, je travaille seul à la maison.

\- Pourtant, tu es très à l'aise en société.

Il me sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire?

\- Heu… ce que tu veux… tu choisis pour moi, tu veux bien ?

Il me demande ça avec un petit sourire en coin et je fonds complètement. D'une parce qu'il est vraiment craquant là tout de suite maintenant et de deux parce que j'adore qu'il me laisse prendre la décision, qu'il accepte de dépendre de moi pour ça. C'est idiot, c'est juste un verre mais … oh et puis je ne sais pas, ça me plait. J'interpelle le serveur et je nous commande deux cocktails aux fruits.

\- Dis donc, c'est soft.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose d'alcoolisé ?

\- Non, non, c'est parfait. Je crois que je serais incapable d'aligner cinq mots dans une conversation si je buvais.

Nous nous taisons un moment, je me rends compte que ma main est toujours sur la sienne. Je reprends mes caresses.

\- Je n'imaginais pas que c'était aussi fatigant.

\- Moi non plus. Et en même temps, c'est tellement génial d'avoir le retour des gens, d'avoir tous ces gamins qui viennent et me disent qu'ils aiment ce que je fais.

La serveuse nous amène nos boissons.

\- Alors, dis moi, tu écris depuis quand ?

\- Ouh la, on se lance dans une vraie discussion. Moi qui pensais que nos conversations tournaient uniquement autour du sexe et de notre allumage respectif.

Tout en disant cela, son regard se fait un peu plus chaud. Je continue mes caresses et m'approche un peu plus de lui.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade de l'allumage. Il me semble que la dernière fois, je t'ai plutôt bien éteint.

Il éclate de rire et s'approche lui aussi, ses yeux au niveau des miens.

\- Je t'assure que tu m'as sans doute encore plus allumé en faisant ça.

Je hausse mes sourcils.

\- C'est bon à savoir.

\- Hum.

\- Alors, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu écris depuis quand ?

\- Depuis toujours. Je ne pensais pas en faire un métier mais mon parrain trouvait que c'était bien. Du coup, il a présenté un de mes manuscrits à son éditeur qui l'a trouvé pas mal et qui l'a passé à une de ses amies et voilà.

\- Ah, tu as publié grâce au piston.

Il rit.

\- Oui, c'est ça. En fait, je n'ai aucun talent, j'utilise mes relations et, oh bien sûr, t'ai-je dis que je couchais avec mon éditrice ?

\- Pour coucher avec toi, je serais prêt à publier n'importe quoi.

Il me décoche un petit coup de pied et je crois bien qu'il a rougi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien.

\- Et cette histoire, comment t'est-elle venue ?

\- Aucune idée.

Je ris.

\- Vraiment. J'ai toujours aimé les aventures avec des ninjas et ... tu sais quand on est gamin, on s'invente toujours des histoires dont on est le héros. C'est ce que je m'imaginais.

\- Alors, ce jeune ninja c'est un peu toi ?

\- Un peu oui. Et toi ?

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Tu imaginais quoi quand tu étais petit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais été petit.

Nouveau petit coup de pied.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Sasuke.

\- J'en sais trop rien, j'ai voulu être pompier, archéologue…

\- Merci Indiana Jones.

\- Sans doute. Je voulais sans doute simplement que mon père soit fier de moi et battre mon frère.

\- Il y a beaucoup de rivalité entre vous ?

Je soupire.

\- Il y en a eu mais plus aujourd'hui. Nous sommes passés au-delà.

\- Ca doit être bien d'avoir un frère.

\- Tu es fils unique ?

\- Oui.

Je sens qu'il se tend légèrement.

\- Tu n'aimes pas parler de ta famille ?

Il retire sa main.

\- Oui visiblement, ça te dérange.

Il se rend compte de son mouvement et repose sa main, je remets la mienne dessus. J'aime le contact de sa peau.

\- Excuse-moi. Je … oui, je n'aime pas trop en parler.

\- Ok, il n'y a pas de problème. Raconte moi donc ce qui se passe dans le tome trois.

\- Je te le dirais quand tu auras lu les deux premiers tomes.

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'achète tes romans.

\- Je fais ce que je peux pour en vendre le plus possible. Un bon auteur se doit d'être un bon commercial.

Nous continuons à discuter un long moment et je crois que j'aime autant parler avec lui que le toucher. Nous finissons quand même par devoir nous quitter non sans que j'ai récupéré son téléphone cette fois-ci et lui le mien. Je propose de le raccompagner à sa voiture, tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas envie de le quitter maintenant. Même si ça ne me fait gagner que dix minutes, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Et là, je me rends compte que ce type m'a fait craquer bien au-delà de ce que je pensais.

Nous voilà devant sa voiture. Il est à côté de sa portière et nous nous mangeons des yeux.

\- Bien.

\- Hn.

\- Cette fois-ci, je vais y aller.

\- Hn.

\- Je…

Son téléphone sonne.

\- Excuse-moi.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Allo. Oh Neji… Oui… Huhum.

Neji ? Pourquoi le Huuyga l'appelle ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et pourquoi prend-il cet air un peu gêné.

\- Oui, j'ai fini … non … je … suis allé boire un verre... heu … non tu ne le… heu… les connais pas.

Je tique là, comment ça il ne connaît pas ? et puis « le » ? « les » ? « les » quoi ?

\- Ok, à plus tard. .. Oui … moi aussi.

Moi aussi quoi ? J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir. Moi aussi je t'embrasse ? Moi aussi je t'aime ? Cette conversation me met sur les nerfs et je sens une chose étrange, que je n'aurai pas pensé pouvoir ressentir et que je ne peux apparenter qu'à du stress, de la peur, une légère angoisse ?

\- C'était Neji ?

\- Heu, oui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit que tu étais avec moi?

\- Pour éviter les complications.

Il ne cherche même pas à me mentir. Il a donc volontairement tu le fait qu'il était en ma compagnie. Je n'aime pas du tout mais alors pas du tout ce que ça sous-entend.

\- Tu t'es remis avec Neji ?

\- Non, oui, enfin, je ne sais pas, peut-être, enfin… c'est compliqué.

Je confirme : ça ne me plait pas du tout. Hors de question que le Huuyga me le prenne. D'une, parce que je ne vais pas perdre cette compétition et de deux, parce que je le veux et je le veux pour moi.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile quand on a aimé quelqu'un aussi longtemps de passer à autre chose, continue-t-il.

\- Pourtant, tu semblais très sûr de toi les deux dernières fois.

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais … et bien disons qu'il a réussi à me faire douter.

La boule dans mon ventre grossit à l'idée qu'il se remette avec Neji. Et je me connais trop bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas uniquement dû à mon besoin maladif de propriété. Je dois faire quelque chose et je dois le faire vite pour lui faire oublier le Huuyga.

\- En fait, en toute franchise, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

Il passe sa main derrière son crâne et ébouriffe légèrement ses cheveux. Moi, je sais ce qu'il doit faire et je sais aussi ce que JE dois faire.

Je m'approche de lui, le pousse un peu contre sa voiture et je lui murmure :

\- Moi je sais.

Il me regarde d'un air très surpris qui ne s'arrange pas lorsque je m'empare de ses lèvres. Pourtant, il ferme rapidement les yeux et participe au baiser avec ardeur, sa langue venant instantanément quémander la mienne. Une fois de plus, son goût explose dans ma bouche et son corps qui vient parfaitement épouser le mien me fait perdre pied. Mes mains se perdent sur ses flancs et son dos tandis que les siennes viennent caresser mes cheveux.

Il accentue un peu la pression pour approfondir le baiser. Nos langues s'enroulent sans cesse l'une autour de l'autre tandis que j'ondule presque involontairement mon bassin contre le sien lui arrachant un doux gémissement. J'ai vaguement conscience que nous sommes en pleine rue, que je suis en train de me frotter à lui et de gémir moi aussi de plaisir en sentant son érection se tendre contre la mienne et que cette conduite est indigne d'un Uchiha mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je le veux. Je le veux depuis l'instant où il est entré dans cette église et mon corps brûle de le posséder et d'être possédé par lui. Je sens sa langue se retirer de ma bouche et nous nous reculons légèrement.

\- Ca veut dire que je ne dois pas me remettre avec Neji ? demande t-il d'un air taquin. Je hoche la tête positivement.

\- Moi qui pensais que nous n'avancions dans notre relation que pendant les mariages.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

\- Je comptais bien le faire à la prochaine réception où je t'aurais croisé, je prends un peu d'avance.

\- La saison des noces est presque finie, tu voulais vraiment attendre un an ?

\- Tu oublies celle des Akimichi -Yamanaka samedi.

\- En effet. Je ne savais pas que tu y allais. Mais je suppose qu'il faut un représentant de la famille Uchiha.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai dit oui.

Ce qui n'est que la stricte vérité. Je me souviens encore du sourire satisfait qu'a arboré Itachi lorsque j'ai laissé tomber de mon air le plus détaché possible que si père le voulait, je pouvais y aller. Cela fait vingt jours que j'ai donné ma réponse et depuis Itachi n'arrête pas de me chercher.

Naruto me fait un petit sourire entendu et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui en adresser un en retour Incroyable ce que ce type arrive à me faire faire.

\- Et jusqu'où avais-tu prévu d'aller à ce mariage-là ? demande t-il en faisant courir son index sur mon torse.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aurais avisé sur place.

\- Je peux te donner un conseil ?

\- Hn.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher d'avancer parce que je n'ai plus beaucoup d'amis à marier.

\- Oh ! Alors, je prends note : conclure avec Naruto Uzumaki dans quatre jours.

Il me fait un grand sourire et se penche pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

\- Je le noterai dans mon agenda aussi.

Il reprend ma bouche et je me laisse faire avec délectation. Je l'embrasse encore un long moment.

\- Alors, je te vois samedi.

\- Hn.

\- Tu …

Il baisse la tête.

\- … non, laisse tomber.

Il ouvre sa portière, je lui attrape la main.

\- Attends.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?

Ses yeux qui doutent me transpercent, mon cœur bat la chamade, je me sens fébrile et tremblant.

\- C'est juste, heu… ça t'ennuie si je t'appelle avant ça ?

Je m'amuse à voir ses yeux devenir décidés. Je reprends ses lèvres me gorgeant de sa bouche avant de répondre dans un souffle.

\- Non au contraire.

Il me fait un énorme sourire et je sens que je lui réponds.

\- Alors à plus tard.

\- Hn.

Il m'embrasse rapidement et monte dans sa voiture. Je reste comme un idiot sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de ma vue. Je me sens stupide et heureux, deux sentiments que je n'ai que trop rarement ressentis.

Je reprends la direction de ma voiture avec un léger sourire aux lèvres et je me sens aussi léger que lui.

* * *

 _*_ _Pour ceux qui ne suivent pas les scans, c'est le titre du premier roman de Jiraiya._

 _3_ _Je fais référence au film Gremlins (pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu : les mogwoïs : charmantes petites créatures se multiplient lorsqu'on met de l'eau dessus et se transforme en affreux Gremlins s'ils mangent après minuit)._

 

* * *

**Chapitre un peu différent puisque plus long (mais je ne me voyais pas le couper) et uniquement POV Sasuke, d'ailleurs, les deux prochains seront centrés sur Naruto, faut bien changer un peu non ?**


	8. MARIAGE DE CHOJI & INO (le jour J)

**POV Naruto.**

Ca y'est, c'est le grand jour. Je ne tiens pas en place, je m'agite dans tous les sens, à tel point que Sakura m'a demandé si c'était moi qui me mariait. J'ai bien conscience qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la journée de Choji et Ino. Seulement, pour moi et elle le sait puisque je lui raconte tout, aujourd'hui, Sasuke et moi consommons ... ça se dit encore ça de nos jours ?

Depuis quatre jours, je suis une vraie pile électrique, j'ai été incapable d'écrire plus de deux lignes et de me concentrer une seule minute avant de repenser à lui, à nos différentes entrevues toutes plus chaudes les unes que les autres et puis à notre après-midi de mardi. J'ai été très surpris de pouvoir plaisanter avec lui comme ça, encore plus qu'il se donne presque en spectacle devant mes lecteurs. J'ai aimé parler avec lui sans forcement chercher à le draguer même si, je l'avoue très humblement, j'ai essentiellement pensé à nos corps à corps, j'en ai même rêvé presque tous les soirs en allant me coucher.

Autant dire que je n'en peux plus et que je me demande bien comment je vais tenir toute une cérémonie de mariage, un repas et une soirée sans pouvoir lui sauter dessus.

\- Hé, Naruto, arrête de rêver à ton Uchiha et dépêche, me lance Sakura tandis que j'essaye d'éviter les flaques de boues autour de moi

\- Oui, Oui. Quelle idée aussi ont-ils eu d'aller se marier dans ce coin paumé, regarde moi ça ?!

Sakura éclate de rire, coincée sur une touffe d'herbe, sa robe relevée jusqu'aux genoux.

\- En même temps, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix, prévoir un mariage en si peu de temps et en plus à cette saison…

\- Tu m'étonnes.

\- Et puis, une noce à la campagne, c'est frais, c'est champêtre.

\- Sauf quand il a plu sans cesse les trois jours précédents !

Son rire reprend de plus belle. C'est tout Ino ça ! Tellement pressée de se marier qu'elle n'a pas eu la patience d'attendre quelques mois. Au lieu de ça, elle a mis tout le monde à contribution pour pouvoir s'unir avec son … je chasse certains souvenirs gênants, qui soit dit en passant ont fait hurler de rire Sakura !

Enfin, bref, voilà pourquoi nous nous retrouvons pour un mariage champêtre, au beau milieu de nulle part, tachant d'arriver à l'église avec des vêtements propres et entre nous, c'est pas gagné. Je rejoins Sakura, Kiba et Hinata qui sont là aussi et nous attendons Shikamaru et Temari.

Pendant qu'ils échangent sur les joies de la journée à venir, mon cerveau se remet en mode Sasuke.

Depuis mardi, je l'ai eu au téléphone tous les jours, voire plusieurs fois par jour, parfois pour des conversations légères, parfois pour un remake assez plaisant du téléphone rose et puis pour des discussions plus sérieuses ou plus personnelles. Et, j'avoue que j'ignore lesquelles je préfère. C'est vraiment amusant de le découvrir sous un autre jour. Il n'est pas aussi froid, con, arrogant et puant que ce que je pouvais penser.

Par contre, j'ai nettement moins rigolé pour gérer Neji. Je soupire, oui, ça n'a pas été facile de lui dire que finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'on se remette ensemble, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de me téléphoner plusieurs fois par jour ou d'être passé à la maison. Je suis donc particulièrement soulagé de savoir qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Je préfère éviter une quelconque confrontation entre mes deux bruns.

\- C'est vraiment galère cet endroit, sort laconiquement Shikamaru, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

J'éclate de rire.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Y'a bien qu'Ino pour nous avoir pondu un truc pareil.

Nous prenons le chemin de la sortie de la petite auberge qui n'a jamais dû voir débarquer autant de monde.

\- C'est vraiment ce que j'appelle un bled, lance Kiba. Regarde moi ça, je suis sûr que d'un bout du village tu peux voir l'autre.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer les garçons. C'est là que vit la grand-mère d'Ino.

\- Et alors quoi ? C'est le seul truc à visiter ici ou quoi ?

J'éclate de rire, j'ai sans doute l'esprit mal tourné, mais vu les autres, je ne suis pas le seul, par contre je ne suis pas persuadé qu'il ait compris le sous-entendu.

\- Kiba !

\- Quoi ?

Il nous regarde, Temari est pliée en deux, Shikamaru se retient difficilement, je suis collé dans le cou de ma colocataire qui s'appuie sur moi pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire au sol.

\- Oh, non, non, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bande de pervers.

Mais lui-même est mort de rire. Hinata nous rappelle gentiment à l'ordre nous indiquant que nous allons être en retard.

\- Tu as raison Hinata, ce serait quand même incroyable qu'on ne soit pas à l'heure alors qu'on a trois pas à faire pour aller à l'église, ajoute Sakura.

\- En même temps, il n'y a pas de raisons qu'ils échappent à vos retards, nous lance Kiba.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit Kiba, jamais deux sans trois, le troisième est le bon.

\- Et puis, je ne vais pas être en retard au mariage de ma meilleure amie moi, me lance Sakura en me tirant la langue.

\- Traîtresse !

Et c'est en riant que nous rejoignons la petite chapelle, contents de trouver des rues goudronnées. Nous pénétrons dans le bâtiment presque en premier.

\- Hé, Kit, une église vide, ça n'te fait pas trop bizarre ? me lance Kiba.

\- Petit con.

Je me jette sur lui et nous profitons d'être quasiment seuls pour nous courir l'un après l'autre comme des gosses sous le regard exaspéré de Temari, amusé de Sakura et tendre d'Hinata. Les gens commencent à rentrer dans l'église mais cela ne nous arrête pas pour autant. Kiba a attrapé une fleur et semble bien décidé à me la faire goûter. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'arrive à le maintenir suffisamment à distance mais le bougre a presque autant d'énergie que moi et j'ai du mal à le prendre de vitesse. Je décide donc de prendre une fleur aussi, si jamais il m'attrape j'aurai de quoi le nourrir moi aussi !

Nous nous regardons en chien de faïence autour d'un banc et je pense enfin voir une ouverture, je prends mon élan, le voit en faire autant, je me précipite vers la droite et je heurte violemment quelqu'un et me retrouve les fesses par terre.

\- Naruto ?

Je lève les yeux mais je sais déjà à mon cœur qui bat que c'est Sasuke qui se tient devant moi. J'esquisse un sourire, rapidement effacé lorsque je sens un poids me tomber dessus et une main écraser sur mes lèvres ce qui ne peut être que la fleur que tenait Kiba. Qui d'autre viendrait de me sauter dessus ?

Le goût qui se répand dans ma bouche est amer et … horrible… Je grimace de dégoût tandis que Kiba éclate de rire.

\- Je t'ai eu Kit !

\- Frapper un homme à terre, c'est petit, Kiba.

Je recrache un morceau de pétale dans ma main et je me rends compte que je dois offrir à Sasuke une vue déplorable. Je relève les yeux vers lui. Il me regarde avec son petit rictus. Il me tend la main que je m'empresse d'attraper.

\- Intéressant, dit-il.

Je lui souris.

\- Heu, je ... crois qu'Hinata m'appelle, lance Kiba avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

Je réponds par un vague huhum, mes yeux noyés dans ceux de Sasuke.

Est-ce idiot de penser qu'il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs ?

Il s'approche et me murmure.

\- J'aime que tu m'accueilles en te jetant à mes pieds.

Son rictus s'agrandit encore à la limite du sadisme.

\- Hé!

Je lui donne un petit coup de coude. Je suis assez tenté de l'embrasser, non, pour être franc, j'en crève d'envie. Seulement, il m'a fait comprendre à demi-mot qu'il préférait rester discret et je partage son avis. Après tout, nous sommes dans une église et je doute que je parviendrais à me contenter d'un simple bécot. Et puis, même si j'assume pleinement ma sexualité, je n'ai jamais été le genre de personne à m'exposer en public.

Il serre un peu plus ma main qu'il n'a pas lâchée et je lis dans ses yeux la même envie.

\- Alors, comment sommes-nous placés ? demande t-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de places, on se met où on veut.

\- On pourrait aller tout au fond dans une zone sombre.

Il hausse les sourcils de manière tout à fait suggestive.

\- Aussi tentant que cela soit, et crois-moi, c'est très très tentant…

\- Mais ? demande t-il et le sourire qu'il me fait est tout simplement ravageur.

\- Mais …

Je le tire et commence à avancer vers l'autel.

\- … les mariés étant mes amis, j'aimerais pouvoir voir quelque chose à la cérémonie.

Il se laisse entraîner et ajoute :

\- Tu as conscience que moi, je m'en fiche éperdument et que je suis là uniquement pour toi ?

J'ai beau le savoir mais l'entendre me le dire avec sa voix … et grand dieu, comment fait-il pour lui donner des intonations pareilles ? … fait monter ma température d'un cran.

\- J'avais cru comprendre et …

Je baisse la voix.

\- … je me languis d'avance.

\- J'espère bien, lâche-t-il de cette même voix torride.

Nous arrivons à côté de Kiba et Hinata. Shika a rejoint Choji devant l'autel, Sakura a disparu, certainement pour rejoindre Ino.

Je fais les présentations rapidement mais il les connaît déjà de vue et inversement.

Je m'excuse un instant pour aller saluer les parents des futurs mariés, tous assis au premier rang du côté gauche de l'église. En approchant, je m'amuse en voyant les trois hommes : Chouza et Inoichi bien sûr qui ont l'air ravis de voir leurs deux rejetons se marier et Shikaku, le père de Shika, qui plaisante avec eux. Leurs épouses sont à côté, occupées à discuter ensemble. On sent qu'ils se connaissent tous depuis longtemps dans leurs gestes, dans leurs paroles. J'espère que nous entretiendrons tous les mêmes rapports lorsque nous aurons atteint leur âge.

Je me retourne vers mon petit groupe justement pour constater que l'ambiance n'y est pas des plus enjouées. Kiba a l'air presque aussi nerveux qu'Hinata encore que cela ne se traduise pas de la même façon. Hinata est rouge et fixe ses mains, tandis que Kiba a l'air de parler beaucoup et de rire bêtement. Temari de son côté toise Sasuke et se tait.

Voilà, je me suis absenté à peine cinq minutes et regardez moi ça. Ca promet pour la suite !

Lorsque j'arrive à leurs côtés, je sens que la tension redescend d'un cran. Ils ont l'air d'apprécier ma présence ce qui en soit est plutôt flatteur.

\- Ca va ?

\- Hn.

\- Ouais. Je demandais à Sasuke s'il connaissait ce coin.

\- Kiba, tu crois vraiment qu'en dehors d'Ino, les gens connaissent ce patelin?

\- Idiot, je parlais de la région pas du bled !

Je vois le rictus spécial « Sasuke se fout de moi » faire son apparition sur ses lèvres. Quand j'y pense, c'est assez incroyable ou inquiétant au choix que j'arrive déjà à reconnaître ce sourire là.

\- Hé ! Tu ne dois pas rire de ses plaisanteries quand elles sont à mes dépends.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes lecteurs Naruto.

\- Ah bon ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais attaqué le tome deux ?

\- Je reformule, je ne suis pas un de tes fans.

Je souris et m'approche de son oreille.

\- On parie que je peux te faire changer d'avis ce soir ?

J'ai pris ma voix la plus suave et mon regard le plus chaud. Je suis content de constater qu'un frisson le parcourt.

\- On s'assoit, propose-t-il ?

\- Ouais.

Nous nous glissons sur un banc, Sasuke à l'extrémité, Kiba et Hinata se place à côté de nous, Temari les suit. Je vois Kankurô revenir de je ne sais où et s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur après nous avoir fait un signe de tête.

Sasuke attrape discrètement une de mes mains et nous nous sourions.

Je ne vais jamais tenir jusqu'à ce soir. Je pourrais peut-être le coincer dans les toilettes ?

Ouais !

Et en même temps, ce serait dommage de faire ça comme ça. J'aimerais bien mieux prendre mon temps et le découvrir tranquillement.

Pourtant, mon corps a l'air en total désaccord avec ma tête et mon cœur. D'ailleurs, si je l'écoutais lui et la très belle érection que je sens naître entre mes jambes, je lui sauterai dessus maintenant devant tout le monde au beau milieu de l'église. C'est déjà pêcher que de faire l'amour en dehors des liens du mariage, une hérésie doublée d'un blasphème de le faire avec une personne du même sexe, alors ma foi, nous ne serions plus à ça près, non ?

Heureusement pour moi, pour lui et nos réputations, cette fois comme la plupart du temps (exception faite du coup du placard la dernière fois), je reste maître de moi.

Pour m'aider, parce que franchement avoir une bombe pareille qui vous caresse nonchalamment la main, ça n'aide pas à rester calme, je me concentre sur mon environnement.

Alors, l'église justement. C'est une très jolie petite église de village, pleine de charme. Les vitraux sont ... des vitraux … les saints, le christ … hum Sasuke étendu de façon aussi servile sur une croix, sans les clous … ce serait sexe.

Naruto ! Reprends toi !

L'église … l'autel, joli petit autel, bien décoré … Sasuke nu sur l'autel … les fleurs, ah les fleurs … la spécialité des Yamanaka. J'avoue qu'elles sont magnifiques et leur odeur qui embaume tout l'édifice est suave et grisant … comme l'odeur de … ahhhhhhh !

\- Ca va ? me demande le concerné.

\- Huhum.

Alors les fleurs, les compositions … magnifiques, une grande variété de fleurs … Sasuke nu sur un lit de fleurs.

Oh putain, c'est pas possible, je vais jamais tenir jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Tout va bien, Naruto ?

Au petit rire dans sa voix, je comprends qu'il a très bien senti mon trouble.

Qu'à ne cela tienne ! Je me penche un peu vers lui.

\- Je visualisais juste tous les endroits où je pourrais te faire l'amour dans cette église.

Je le vois frémir et sens son frisson jusque dans sa main qui serre un peu plus la mienne. NA !

Je reporte mon attention ailleurs. La plupart des invités sont arrivés et le bâtiment est bondé. Il n'a pas du accueillir autant de monde depuis des lustres.

Les discussions vont bon train et je me laisse bercer par le brouhaha des voix et la caresse incessante de Sasuke sur ma main. Je me concentre sur la chaleur qui se dégage de lui et le colle un peu plus, juste un peu plus.

Enfin la marche nuptiale démarre et le silence se fait. Je me retourne pour voir Ino pénétrer dans l'église.

Elle rayonne dans sa robe blanche couverte de fleurs. Elle est magnifique et ce n'est pas seulement sa tenue, c'est elle-même qui respire le bonheur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une mariée aussi heureuse.

En même temps, au vu de ce que j'ai entendu la dernière fois, Choji a l'air de pouvoir la rendre très, très heureuse… Non, chasser ces images de ma tête, sinon, je vais me gâcher la cérémonie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en me disant qu'un peu plus tôt je visualisais Sasuke nu un peu partout.

Ino rejoint Choji et le prêtre qui doit être aussi vieux que cette église commence son discours. Il me fait rire lorsqu'il évoque les souvenirs d'Ino petite fille. Etrangement, je sens que tous les gens présents sont très détendus, il y a quelque chose de spécial ici qu'il n'y avait pas eu aux autres mariages. Ce n'est ni la rigueur du mariage de Kiba et Hinata, ni la douce folie de celui de Temari et Shika.

Je regarde un peu autour de moi et je me dis qu'Ino a très bien choisi. Et je pense que même si elle s'y était prise plus tôt, elle ne se serait pas mariée ailleurs et elle aurait eu raison. Ce lieu dégage quelque chose de presque irréel, certainement renforcé par l'odeur des fleurs qui embaument toute l'église. C'est comme s'il se passait quelque chose de magique, quelque chose qui me parle à l'intérieur.

Waouh…. Mais je pars où là, moi ?

Pourtant, lorsque je regarde les gens autour de moi, je les vois émus autant que je le suis. Et encore plus lorsqu'ils se disent enfin oui. D'ailleurs, le calme qui règne à ce moment me conforte dans mon hypothèse. Pour une fois, aucun de nous ne crie ou n'applaudit. J'aperçois même Sakura essuyer une larme et comme les mariés prennent le chemin de la sortie, Kankurô la prend dans ses bras.

Nous tâchons de les précéder et Sasuke se tient juste derrière mes talons. Il refuse pourtant le sac de pétales qu'on lui tend et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je le pousse un peu pour me mettre en meilleure position.

\- Tu permets, moi, j'aime arroser les mariés.

\- J'avais bien remarqué, me lance-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Pour la peine, il se prend une pleine poignée de pétale et rapidement cette image de lui sur un lit de fleurs me traverse de nouveau le cerveau. Elle est rapidement effacée lorsque j'entends :

\- Hé Kit, c'est les mariés qu'il faut viser.

\- Il me semblait t'avoir pourtant démontré, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que j'étais au courant, Kiba.

\- Ah bon ?

Pour la peine, il se prend lui aussi une poignée de pétales. Et heureusement pour moi, les mariés arrivent avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer et nous transférons notre « enthousiasme » sur eux.

Je me retourne, Sasuke me fixe avec un regard presque navré. Je m'approche de lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi, quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

\- Je te regarde comment, demande-t-il en prenant un tout autre regard, mais tout à fait voire plus explicite encore.

\- Tu as très bien compris.

Il sourit.

\- Je suis simplement dépassé par le plaisir qu'on peut avoir à faire ça.

\- Tu devrais essayer.

Il secoue la tête.

\- Hors de question.

\- Tu dis toujours non avant d'avoir essayé ?

\- Ca dépend de quoi.

\- Ca me rassure.

\- Tu comptais me faire essayer quelque chose ? demande-t-il tandis que nous suivons les mariés en direction du village et de la demeure familiale des Yamanaka.

\- J'avais quelques idées.

\- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas déjà expérimenté tes idées ?

\- On verra.

Je sens un bras autour de mes épaules et me retourne vers Kiba qui m'entraîne deux pas plus loin. La tête de Sasuke vaut son pesant d'or et je peux d'ores et déjà dire qu'il est vraiment possessif.

\- Heu Kit. Je dis ça comme ça, mais si vous vous voulez faire discrets, il faudrait arrêter de vous manger des yeux comme ça.

Je lui colle un coup de coude mais il continue à se moquer en riant.

\- Non, parce que là, c'est très, très visible.

\- Idiot.

On recommence à se chamailler comme des gamins, ce que nous sommes lorsque nous sommes ensembles de toutes façons.

Je m'arrête lorsque mes yeux sont happés par ceux d'un certain brun.

\- Allez retourne voir ton beau brun, me murmure Kiba à l'oreille et je vois très nettement Sasuke se crisper lorsque mon meilleur ami me colle.

\- Et toi, ta petite femme.

Kiba s'éloigne et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de le voir faire, Sasuke m'a rejoint.

\- Vous êtes de vrais mômes.

\- Oui. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Ca reste à voir.

\- Hein ?

Il rit.

\- Allez avançons.

Nous traversons le petit village et je m'amuse à voir la curiosité des habitants qui se mettent à leur fenêtre pour nous regarder passer. Autant de monde, il n'ont pas du voir ça depuis… oh … ont-ils jamais vu ça, d'ailleurs?

Nous arrivons rapidement au vin d'honneur, il faut dire le village n'est pas bien long à traverser. Aussitôt arrivés, je me fais embarquer pour une série de photos abandonnant de nouveau Sasuke qui se console avec une flûte de champagne. C'est à croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot et cherchent à tout prix à me séparer de lui. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, ça m'évite de lui sauter dessus. D'un autre côté, le voir sans pouvoir lui parler c'est peut-être encore pire.

Bon allez, je vais arrêter de jouer les drama-queen…

La journée se déroule bien, je passe la plupart du temps avec Sasuke à parler de tout et de rien. Le repas qui est en fait un buffet libre se passe encore mieux. Peut-être le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de places attitrées permet à tous de se mélanger. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que je n'ai jamais parlé à autant de personnes différentes lors d'un mariage. On se croise au buffet, au bar, la simplicité de l'organisation déteint sur nous et je sens que les rapports entre tous sont beaucoup plus détendus. En tout cas, ils sont moins guindés.

En fait, je passe vraiment un agréable moment. Sasuke ne s'est guère mélangé à ma petite bande. Il faut dire qu'il s'est fait happer par deux de ses connaissances. Nous nous retrouvons donc de temps en temps autour du buffet et le reste du temps nous nous mangeons des yeux.

Je suis en train de me servir un verre de soda lorsque je sens une main effleurer mon dos. Je me retourne et mon cœur se met à battre plus fort.

\- Crois-tu que c'est une heure convenable pour s'éclipser, me demande t-il ?

Je regarde ma montre, il est une heure du matin, la soirée bat son plein, la piste de danse est pleine, bien plus que je ne pensais la voir.

Est-ce une bonne heure ? UN PEU oui !

\- Je crois qu'on peut tenter une retraite.

\- Très bien.

\- Je vais prévenir Sakura.

\- Tu me rejoins dehors ?

\- Oui.

Il hoche la tête et sa main caresse discrètement mes reins alors qu'il me dépasse. Il ne m'en faut pas plus … une caresse et l'idée de lui faire l'amour pour mettre mon corps en ébullition.

C'est donc le cœur battant la chamade et le pantalon beaucoup plus étroit que je m'approche de ma meilleure amie.

\- Sakura ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui, tu sais ... je …

Elle me sourit.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai vu, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

\- Dis donc toi, regarde ailleurs.

Elle rit.

\- Je voudrais éviter d'attirer l'attention, tu feras un bisou à Ino.

\- Sûr.

Discrètement, je m'éloigne de la piste de danse. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire charrier par certaines personnes qui n'y manqueraient pas.

* * *

**A suivre….**

**Bon alors, ma chère Kumfu m'a dit quand je lui ai envoyé à corriger le chapitre 7 et 8 (et oui, elle a eu de la chance) que vous alliez me menacer de mort en voyant que je m'arrêtais là, vous ne feriez pas ça ?!**


	9. MARIAGE DE CHÔJI & INO (2ème partie)

**POV Naruto.**

Je récupère ma veste et sors. Je ne vois pas Sasuke, aussi je m'éloigne un peu jusqu'à être en dehors de la propriété.

Un peu en retrait sur la droite, adossé contre le mur, il m'attend et me sourit.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche : le bled est désert. Les seules personnes encore debout à cette heure sont dans le jardin ou dans le salon des Yamanaka.

Je m'approche donc de lui, pose mes mains sur ses hanches et colle mon corps au sien. Je sens son érection tendue contre la mienne et ça m'excite encore plus.

Ses mains viennent trouver mon visage et l'approchent du sien.

Enfin … une semaine que je ne pense qu'à ça, à retrouver son corps, sa bouche, son goût.

Du coup, je ne retiens pas un soupir de plaisir quand ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes. Le baiser est de courte durée et sans nous être concertés, nous reprenons la direction de l'auberge dans un noir relatif. L'éclairage public est éteint passé une certaine heure dans ce pittoresque endroit. J'ignorais qu'il y avait encore des lieux où l'électricité était toujours contingentée. En même temps, c'est pas mal, c'est écologique.

Non, mais sérieux à quoi je pense ??

Je suis en train de marcher côte à côte avec le mec le plus canon qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, je m'apprête à lui faire l'amour et je pense écologie ?!!

Ca me fait rire et Sasuke se tourne vers moi.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Rien, rien.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et je le regarde continuer son chemin, les mains dans les poches.

Nous arrivons devant l'auberge, Sasuke se tourne vers moi.

\- Alors ? Ta chambre ou ma chambre ?

Je souris.

\- Ca a un air de déjà vu, non ?

\- Hn.

Il s'approche et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes.

\- Tu ne comptes pas me faire faux bond cette fois-ci ?

\- Grand dieu non ! Je me retiens déjà difficilement de te plaquer contre la porte de l'auberge, alors non !

\- Et tu as osé dire que j'étais direct.

Je baisse un peu la voix.

\- C'est pour masquer ma timidité. En fait, je suis très nerveux à l'idée de coucher avec toi.

Il me prend la main et la porte à ses lèvres.

\- Je ne compte pas coucher avec toi Naruto.

HEIN ?!!

\- Pardon ?

Il m'attire contre lui.

\- Ce soir-là, si tu m'avais dit oui, j'aurais couché avec toi. Mais ce soir, je vais faire l'amour avec toi.

Oh putain ! Mais, il faut pas qu'il me sorte des trucs pareils et avec ce regard en plus. Il veut me tuer ou quoi ? Je crois que ... non … je suis sûr que mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant au moins dix secondes et je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- Sasuke…

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

Il n'attend rien de plus et nous rentrons dans l'auberge silencieuse. Il a gardé ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîne au premier étage. A priori, il a décidé : ce sera sa chambre.

Pendant que nous avançons dans le couloir, je n'arrive pas à reprendre le contrôle sur moi. Mes mains sont moites, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, les papillons dans mon ventre s'agitent comme des fourmis qu'on aurait dérangées, mon bas ventre est très à l'étroit et mon cerveau tourne en boucle sur une seule et même phrase : je vais coucher avec Sasuke, je vais coucher avec Sasuke, je vais …

Mes pensées sont arrêtées net lorsqu'il me pousse gentiment contre le mur du couloir et reprend possession de mes lèvres et rapidement de ma bouche. Je sens que de sa main droite il ouvre la porte.

On se croirait dans un film ou une série télé et en même temps, j'aime vivre des clichés de temps en temps. En parlant de ça, il faut donc que je commence à le déshabiller, en théorie nous devons arriver sur le lit nus.

Et c'est bien parti pour être le cas. Les mains de Sasuke qui ont fermé la porte sont déjà en train de défaire les boutons de ma chemise alors que sa langue s'enroule toujours autour de la mienne.

Pour ne pas être en reste, je m'attaque moi aussi à ses vêtements faisant glisser sa veste par terre. Je profite qu'il ait ôté ses mains de moi pour faire suivre le même chemin à mon manteau. Je m'attaque à sa cravate et lui a l'air de se ficher de la mienne, il caresse déjà mon torse qu'il a en partie dénudé, embrassant mon cou, mon oreille avec une frénésie qui m'attise comme jamais.

J'arrive à bout de sa cravate et m'attaque à sa chemise, je sens déjà contre mes jambes le bord du lit.

\- Raté.

Sasuke baragouine vaguement « quoi ? » dans mon cou.

\- Je me disais qu'on allait faire très cliché et arriver nus sur le lit, mais c'est raté.

Il me sourit.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, dit-il.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Et tout en disant cela, je fais descendre sa chemise qui se coince à ses poignets.

\- Dans les films, les chemises s'en vont toujours toutes seules.

Il laisse échapper un petit rire et m'aide. Pendant, ce temps-là, j'enlève ma cravate et fais tomber ma chemise à mon tour. Je me recule un peu sur le lit et il s'avance sensuellement jusqu'à moi.

\- Ca va ? me demande-t-il.

\- Très bien.

Il embrasse mon ventre et remonte doucement le long de mes abdos jusqu'à mes pectoraux et s'empare d'un de mes tétons.

Je grogne de plaisir.

Comment parvient-il à me faire ça ? Dès que ses mains me touchent, je me sens propulsé ailleurs. Jamais personne n'a réussi à me faire un truc pareil et pour l'instant nous ne faisons rien de réellement sexuel, pas comme la dernière fois dans le placard. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que justement cette fois-là … Je le repousse et gentiment l'allonge sur le lit, il se laisse faire.

Pire que ça même, mais regardez moi cette pose ?!!!

Il a levé son bras droit qu'il a replié sous sa tête qui, légèrement penchée sur la droite, dégage son cou. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes et il me dévore des yeux.

Putain ! Il est encore plus beau que … j'en sais rien … je n'arrive même pas à trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'aussi appétissant que lui.

Je me lèche les lèvres d'avance et un petit sourire satisfait fait son apparition sur les siennes.

\- Tu es content de ton petit effet ?

\- On dirait que ça marche pas mal, dit-il caressant mon entrejambe d'un doigt.

Je m'approche un peu plus et embrasse son cou.

\- J'étais dans cet état avant que tu ne m'attaques avec ta pose lascive.

\- T'attaquer, le terme est un peu … hnnn … poussé.

Tout content d'avoir réussi à lui arracher un murmure de plaisir, je reprends mon mordillement et lui son gémissement.

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

Je passe à sa clavicule et d'une main caresse son torse que je n'avais fait qu'entrevoir cette fois-là dans le placard.

Tiens en parlant de ça, je me souviens très nettement de ce que j'avais envie de faire et qu'un certain brun m'a empêcher d'accomplir. Je me relève donc et m'attaque tranquillement à son pantalon. Il me regarde faire en silence, mieux, il m'aide en soulevant les hanches.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si j'enlève ton boxer en même temps.

\- Du tout.

\- Super.

Et voilà, Sasuke Uchiha nu sur le lit. Enfin presque nu …

\- Tu ne voudrais pas m'enlever mes chaussettes par hasard, demande-t-il.

Je souris. C'est vrai que ça gâche un peu.

\- Pourquoi, ça te donne un genre.

\- Pftt.

Il se relève, les ôte lui-même puis se rallonge et me regarde.

\- Visiblement, tu as décidé que je ferai tout.

\- Tu avais l'air d'avoir une idée bien précise en tête. Je peux reprendre le contrôle, si tu veux, me dit-il.

\- Que ferais-tu si tu le reprenais ?

Il laisse échapper un petit rire.

\- Premièrement, j'enlèverais tous ces vêtements de toi.

\- Tu n'aimes pas être plus déshabillé que moi ?

Il se redresse et approche son visage du mien.

\- Non mais je crève d'envie de te voir complètement nu. Je n'ai pu qu'entrevoir ton corps la dernière fois, mais je suis sûr que tu es aussi beau et désirable que je l'ai fantasmé.

Ok, il veut me tuer.

\- Comment tu fais ça ?

\- Ça quoi ?

\- Me donner du plaisir rien qu'avec tes mots et ta voix.

\- Tu m'inspires.

Il commence à m'embrasser les joues, le nez, le coin de la bouche.

\- Ne suis-je pas censé être l'écrivain dans le couple ?

\- Disons que je suis le parleur alors ?

Je ris.

\- Tu n'es pourtant pas très bavard.

\- Certes, d'ailleurs, je vais me taire et te faire taire, tu me fatigues, tu parles trop Naruto.

Je veux protester mais sa bouche est déjà sur la mienne et comme toujours quand il m'embrasse, je suis incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la douceur de ses lèvres, à sa langue qui entraîne la mienne, à son goût, à ses mains qui se baladent sur mon torse, qui descendent et finissent de me déshabiller. Je me sens partir ailleurs mais j'arrive quand même à garder suffisamment le contrôle pour l'aider à ôter mes vêtements.

Avant de reprendre nos préliminaires, nous nous regardons un instant. Mes yeux courent sur ses courbes parfaites, sa peau d'une blancheur immaculée, ses abdos bien dessinés, son sexe tendu vers moi.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu es beau.

\- Merci, tu te défends bien toi aussi.

Je vais répondre une connerie mais je me perds dans ses yeux et je n'ai plus envie de faire des blagues ou autre. Je me sens gagné par l'émotion du moment et c'est presque un peu désespéré que je me lance sur lui pour prendre sa bouche une nouvelle fois.

Nous nous retrouvons l'un sur l'autre, nos mains se baladent sur nos corps, j'entends sa respiration qui est hachée et la mienne n'est pas mieux. Je suis dans un état d'excitation que j'ai rarement atteint avant.

Son corps se colle au mien, nos sexes frottent l'un contre l'autre, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que font mes mains, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elles le touchent et que c'est tout ce que je veux.

Ça et … le goûter.

Je m'arrache donc à lui et il grogne.

\- Chut… tu vas aimer.

Je descends jusqu'à son bas ventre que je couvre de baisers, mon menton se fait régulièrement taquiner par sa verge et à chaque fois je le sens se tendre un peu. Je descends toujours, son sexe maintenant est sur ma joue et je continue à embrasser son ventre. Ça doit l'agacer mais il ne dit rien, il a les yeux fermé et il est de nouveau dans cette position offerte et lascive.

J'adore ça.

Sans plus attendre, je prends son sexe en bouche et fait un aller et retour avant de le lâcher. Il ouvre à demi les yeux et me regarde, il n'a même pas l'air ennuyé comme s'il savait pertinemment bien que je vais continuer. Et la tendresse que je lis dans son regard me trouble. Je ne m'attendais pas à lire ça.

Alors que je le reprends et me délecte de son goût, je repense à ce qu'il a dit un peu plus tôt. Il ne compte pas coucher avec moi mais me faire l'amour. Et ce que j'ai lu dans ses yeux me le démontre.

Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer un peu plus et j'en fais autant avec mes mouvements. Sa respiration devient un peu plus erratique et sa main qui caresse mes cheveux les serre plus fort sans toutefois me faire mal. Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à en donner et le voir se tendre sur le lit, les lèvres ouvertes laissant échapper de doux gémissements de plaisir… il va me rendre fou. Je suis sûr que si je me touche, il ne me faudra pas plus de deux, trois allers-retours pour jouir.

Soudainement, il relève la tête.

\- Naruto.

\- Hum.

\- Arrête, tu veux bien ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Il se lève un peu plus et passe ses mains sous mes bras pour m'allonger sur lui. Je me laisse faire.

\- J'ai envie de plus.

\- Et moi donc.

Il sourit et m'embrasse tendrement.

\- Tu veux faire ça dans quel sens ? me demande-t-il.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Choisis.

\- Tu n'as pas de préférences ?

\- Je te veux dans les deux sens et je compte bien avoir les deux cette nuit, alors on commence par ce que tu veux.

\- Toi d'abord.

\- Moi d'abord quoi Naruto ?

\- Devine, dis-je en m'allongeant à côté de lui.

Il sourit.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, chuchote-t-il.

Il se lève et va jusqu'à son sac. Je le regarde faire légèrement désorienté. Mais, quand il revient sur le lit, une bouteille de lubrifiant à la main et une jolie guirlande de préservatifs dans l'autre, je lui fais un grand sourire.

\- Tu avais tout prévu.

\- N'avions nous pas noté de conclure aujourd'hui.

Je prends les préservatifs et rigole légèrement.

\- Si, si. Je note que tu es très optimiste : sept au total. Je ne sais pas si je dois être excité ou effrayé !

\- Idiot.

Je ris pendant qu'il ouvre le tube de lubrifiant et en étale sur sa main. Je le laisse faire.

Et je suis surpris de sa douceur. Mais, je ne devrais peut-être pas l'être puisqu'à chaque fois, je me fais cette remarque. Il prend tout son temps pour me préparer et le plaisir que je prends est déjà … conséquent ? effrayant ? incroyable ? déstabilisant ? Généralement quand j'en suis à murmurer le prénom de mon partenaire, il est déjà en moi.

Pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke m'embrasse, me caresse de son autre main, colle son corps au mien, me susurre des mots doux et quand il se tait, j'entends son souffle brûlant de désir.

Je n'en peux plus.

\- Sasuke.

\- Hn.

\- Si tu me .. ahh… veux vraiment …ahhh ….tu devrais passer…

Il me fait taire par un baiser.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris.

Il retire ses doigts et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir légèrement … frustré ?! Cela ne dure pas longtemps. Je prends des mains le préservatif que Sasuke vient d'ouvrir et lui murmure.

\- Laisse, je m'en occupe.

Je le pose sur son gland et entreprends de le descendre avec ma bouche, le genre de truc que j'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois sans problème… sauf que là … forcement ça merde. Il éclate de rire.

\- Attend, normalement, j'y arrive.

\- Je te crois, je te crois.

\- C'est tes préservatifs qui ne vont pas.

\- Mais bien sûr.

\- J't'assure.

Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse.

\- Tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu boudes.

Je lui tire la langue et aussitôt la sienne vient la taquiner. Comment transformer une réaction de gamin en jeu sexuel ? Demandez à Sasuke Uchiha.

En attendant, il a lui-même mis le préservatif bien en place et m'allonge avec délicatesse.

Il passe entre mes jambes et se présente à l'entrée de mon corps.

\- Ca va ?

\- Huhum, tu peux venir.

Il s'allonge sur moi et je passe mes bras autour de son torse. Doucement, il commence à entrer en moi. Je le regarde, on dirait qu'il se concentre pour être le plus tendre possible.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me détends jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement entré et je soupire de bien être. J'avais tellement envie de lui et il est là, enfin en moi. Et je suis surpris parce que rien ne m'a jamais paru aussi naturel que d'avoir Sasuke en moi, comme si ça avait toujours été sa place. Comme si tous ceux avec qui j'ai couché avant n'étaient que des prédécesseurs, des usurpateurs. Le terme est fort et pourtant il me parait tellement approprié.

Il recule doucement et se rengaine. Il place son visage au dessus du mien et j'adore ce que je lis dans ses yeux : tellement de tendresse, de plaisir, de douceur.

Je n'ose aller au-delà, même si je pourrais presque dire que j'y lis de l'amour mais nous n'en sommes sans doute pas encore là.

Il commence à aller et venir et je laisse mes mains courir sur son corps, son dos, ses fesses qui se contractent à chaque coup de rein. J'embrasse son épaule, son cou et lui en fait autant avec moi, j'entends son souffle qui s'accélère à mon oreille.

\- Sasuke.

C'est bon, c'est terriblement bon. Je le serre un peu plus contre moi, il lève la tête de mon cou et vient m'embrasser.

\- Va plus vite.

\- Hn.

Il se détache de moi et prend appui sur ses deux bras, je caresse son torse, levant un peu plus mes jambes pour encadrer ses hanches. Je laisse ma tête retomber sur le matelas et je le regarde laissant les sensations grandir en moi.

Mon souffle s'accélère un peu plus et je l'entrecoupe de gémissements de plus en plus prononcés.

\- Sasuke, Sasuke.

Enfin il heurte ma prostate qu'il ne faisait que frôler et taquiner depuis tout à l'heure et le plaisir explose en moi.

\- Sasuke !

Il ne dit rien mais grogne, si je n'étais pas aussi englué par le plaisir, je crois que ça me ferait rire.

Il me regarde et me sourit, puis il accélère encore son mouvement :

\- Ahhhh.

\- Naruto ... je …. Hummm.

Une goutte de sueur perle sur sa tempe, je me redresse légèrement pour la lécher. Il sourit à nouveau et reprend ma bouche.

Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, mon corps se contracte de plus en plus. Je le veux plus proche de moi.

\- Viens … viens.

Je tire son torse contre le mien et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Son rythme s'accélère, je sens qu'il se contrôle moins, il va plus fort en moi.

\- Naruto, Narrrruto … ahhrrrr.

Je le regarde alors qu'il jouit et mon dieu qu'il est beau : son visage contracté par le plaisir, les yeux fermés. Je vais venir, je ne suis pas loin maintenant.

\- Encore un peu … juste un peu.

Il semble m'entendre malgré son orgasme et continue un peu ses va-et-vient suffisamment pour qu'enfin je vienne… voilà, là, là, maintenant, oui, oui, oui, oui…

Je sens sa main sur mon sexe : un aller, un retour … Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu

\- Viens Naruto, viens….

Oh putain, oh putain, Oh pu…

\- tainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

….

….

….

Encore une fois, je reprends doucement conscience en me demandant comment il est possible qu'il puisse me donner un orgasme pareil. Non, plus exactement : comment est-il possible que des orgasmes pareils existent et que j'en ai été privé jusqu'ici ?

J'en suis encore tout retourné et pourtant j'entends quelque chose qui me parait étrange. Et le mouvement qui anime le corps sur le mien me le confirme.

\- Sasuke pourquoi tu ris ?

Il se redresse et se pose sur les coudes, son visage au dessus du mien, son sourire rayonnant.

\- Ce que tu as dit quand tu as joui.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

J'ai dit quelque chose ? Quoi ?

\- Oh que oui, tu as hurlé « tain » !

\- Tain ?

\- Hn.

\- Tain comme putain.

\- Je suppose.

J'éclate de rire.

\- Putain … c'est classe ça.

\- Pas mal oui.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, à priori, tu as eu l'air d'aimer.

\- Un peu oui ! Et toi ?

\- Hn.

Je le sens qui se retire de moi. Il s'assoit sur les genoux et ôte le préservatif qu'il noue et dépose par terre.

\- Hn, c'est tout ?

Il me sourit, s'allonge à côté de moi et m'embrasse sur la joue.

\- C'était très bien pour moi aussi.

\- Je préfère ça.

Je viens me coller à lui, posant ma tête sur son épaule et il passe son bras autour de moi. Nous restons silencieux un moment. Je suis bien, je suis terriblement bien. Je sens la chaleur qui diminue dans mon corps et nous passons sous les draps.

A nouveau, le silence se fait et ça ne me dérange pas.

Sasuke finit par reprendre la parole

\- Au fait, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander ?

\- Hum.

\- Kit, ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Ça vient de Kiba. En fait, c'est à cause de mes cicatrices. Kiba a toujours trouvé que ça me faisait comme des moustaches.

\- Ah Kit comme kitty.

\- Hein ? Non ! Comme Kitsune, ça veut dire renard en japonais.

\- Renard ? Les moustaches, c'est plus les chats.

\- Oui, mais d'après lui, je n'ai rien d'un chat, mais je suis rusé comme un renard et comme j'ai toujours été fan de la culture japonaise.

\- Compliqué.

\- C'est peut-être le propre des surnoms, non ?

\- Hn. Comment les as-tu eu ces cicatrices ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je les ai toujours eu. Mes parents devaient savoir, mais ni Tsunade, ni Jiraiya n'ont l'explication. C'est un mystère.

\- Elles te vont bien.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Hn.

Je me mets sur le côté et le regarde. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, putain !

\- Tes parents…

Je mets de suite mon doigt sur sa bouche, je n'aime pas parler de ça.

\- Sasuke … je …

\- Ok, excuse-moi.

Je lui souris timidement. Il se tend vers moi et m'embrasse à nouveau puis m'attire contre lui collant mon corps au sien. Nous recommençons à nous caresser.

\- Tu te sens prêt pour un second round ?

\- Huhum.

Il tend la main, attrape puis me donne le tube de lubrifiant.

\- Alors à toi de jouer … Kit !

Je le prépare donc avec autant de douceur que lui tout à l'heure, il se laisse aller à mes caresses, à mes mains, à ma bouche. J'adore ça.

Quand je le sens prêt, je mets le préservatif.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Il se lève et se met à quatre pattes.

\- Ça te va, me demande-t-il ?

Si ça me va ? Un peu oui !

Je m'avance vers lui et l'embrasse.

\- Ça me va même très bien.

Je caresse son dos, ses flancs, ses fesses. Je les écarte et présente mon sexe. Doucement, je m'introduis en lui. Je commence à aller et venir.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hnnn.

Bon, ben, je prends ça pour un oui ?!

Je me penche pour embrasser sa peau, sa nuque et mes reins accélèrent leur cadence. Sa respiration devient plus bruyante, entrecoupée de sons plus ou moins compréhensibles. Ça m'excite et je commence aussi à émettre des bruits guère articulés. Mes mouvements gagnent en vitesse.

Je voudrais être aussi doux que lui mais je n'y arrive pas. Il m'excite trop mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger puisqu'il se met à bouger pour rencontrer chacun de mes coups de rein.

Je le regarde et je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus excitant que lui. Sa tête repose maintenant sur le matelas, ses yeux sont fermés par le plaisir, ses lèvres ouvertes laissent s'échapper des gémissements, des grognements, parfois mon prénom.

Et j'adore ça, presque autant que regarder mon sexe aller et venir entre ses fesses. Il se met à crier un peu plus fort.

\- Naruto, encore, encore …

Bon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il dirait mon nom comme ça, qu'il s'abandonnerait à moi comme ça. Je raffermis un peu plus ma prise sur lui et il gémit plus fort. A priori, autant il aime prendre doucement, autant il aime être pris avec plus de fermeté.

Je continue à aller et venir, je commence à ne plus être bien capable de penser tellement le plaisir gronde en moi. J'agrippe un peu plus ses hanches pour les remonter et de ma main droite attrape son sexe que je soumets au même mouvement.

Les « ah », les « oh » s'envolent de ses lèvres et je sens son corps se tendre de plus en plus. Je suis au bord de l'orgasme moi aussi, mais je veux le voir jouir, je veux le sentir se contracter autour de moi.

Je continue encore un peu, juste un peu et enfin je le sens venir, je sens son corps serrer mon sexe, j'entends son petit cri de plaisir et je … je ….

\- Ahhhhhh.

..................…

.........................….

.....................….

Mon cerveau a fait un vrai black-out mais je crois que mon corps a continué à bouger pour savourer les dernières gouttes de mon plaisir.

Je m'écroule sur lui, exténué. Je sors de son corps et je n'ai même pas le courage de nouer le préservatif que je laisse tomber par terre enfin je crois, mais je suis trop occupé à déposer des baisers sur la nuque et les épaules de Sasuke.

\- Ça va Sasuke ?

Il se retourne gracieusement.

\- Hn.

Bon, je crois que je ne dois pas m'attendre à plus que ça et je m'en contrefiche. A cet instant, son visage est magnifique, ses joues sont encore légèrement rouges, ses lèvres humides et ses yeux … il a l'air satisfait, comblé. Et me dire que c'est moi qui lui ai fait tout ça….

Si je n'étais pas aussi crevé, je sauterais partout en hurlant que je viens de faire jouir Sasuke Uchiha comme jamais.

Mais je suis trop fatigué. A la place, je remonte les couvertures sur nous et je me colle à lui, ma tête sur son épaule.

Je suis bien, je suis très bien…. Je m'endors.

Oserais-je dire que c'est un des réveils les plus heureux de ma vie ? Bon j'y vais peut-être un peu fort. Mais j'avoue que m'être réveillé dans les bras de Sasuke a été vraiment merveilleux. Sentir sa chaleur, son odeur, toucher sa peau, baiser ses lèvres…. Je veux ça chaque matin et j'espère que je pourrais l'avoir régulièrement.

J'ai émergé avant lui et je crois que je suis bien resté dix minutes à le regarder dormir. Il est beau et séduisant quand il est éveillé mais quand il dort, il est juste terriblement mignon. Et si je fondais en le regardant à ce moment là, je me suis décomposé quand il a ouvert les yeux et qu'il m'a fait le sourire le plus craquant qui existe sur terre … et son baiser doux et tendre … rrahhh rien que d'y penser, mon cœur se met à battre frénétiquement.

Mais j'ai intérêt à le calmer parce que je ne vais pas voir mon beau brun de toute cette semaine, il a un voyage d'affaire. Ça va être dur, très dur. Je l'ai quitté il y a à peine cinq minutes et il me manque déjà et je sais déjà que je vais en baver d'ici le week-end prochain.

Tant pis…

J'allume mon portable qui se met presque de suite à sonner : un message. Je le mets à mon oreille et je me dirige vers Sakura et les autres, le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis pressé de lui raconter ce qui vient de se passer, je me sens le plus heureux des hommes.

Tiens c'est Tsunade.

Sakura se tourne vers moi les larmes aux yeux. J'ai une microseconde d'incompréhension jusqu'à ce que les paroles de Tsunade pénètrent dans mon cerveau englué de bonheur, balayant tout.

* * *

 


	10. ENTERREMENT DE JIRAIYA

**POV Naruto.**

Je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire que je suis en train de m'habiller pour aller à l'enterrement de mon parrain. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar et que bientôt mon réveil va sonner et je vais me rendre compte que je suis en retard pour un mariage quelconque. Mais non, il n'y aura pas de sonnerie salvatrice, il n'y aura pas de courses effrénées dans la chambre de Sakura.

Il n'y aura que moi qui vais me traîner d'un pas lent dans le salon où ma colocataire m'attend.

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux mais je les retiens. Je ne veux pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas tout seul comme un con dans ma salle de bain.

Je respire doucement et essaye de me calmer. Ces quatre derniers jours ont été atroces et en même temps totalement irréels.

J'ai l'impression de m'être traîné d'obligations en obligations toutes plus terribles les unes que les autres jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

D'abord, il y a eu ce coup de fil de Tsunade en pleurs m'annonçant l'arrêt cardiaque de Jiraiya. Puis Sakura qui se retourne les larmes aux yeux me confirmant par ce simple geste ce que je redoutais. Et pendant tout ce temps, j'étais trop choqué pour réagir. J'ai vu tous mes amis venir à moi, me prendre dans leurs bras, mais j'étais incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction, la moindre pensée cohérente hormis une seule : Sasuke.

Ensuite … le retour en catastrophe. Mon silence dans la voiture, les gestes de réconfort de Sakura, ses regards peinés qu'elle a échangés avec Kankurô pensant que je ne la voyais pas. Et puis l'arrivée chez Tsunade.

Et mes premières larmes dans les bras de celle qui est comme ma mère. Le récit de cette mort banale, idiote qui ne lui ressemble tellement pas.

La culpabilité de ne pas avoir été là, pire : d'avoir été en train de faire l'amour alors que chez moi mon parrain mourrait dans les bras de ma tutrice.

Et après la peine et la douleur, tous ces papiers qu'il a fallu faire, a-t-on idée de faire faire autant de paperasses aux gens dans ces moments-là ?

L'avis de décès à faire paraître, les obsèques à organiser, le cercueil à choisir.

Mon dieu, choisir un cercueil … décider si je préfère du chêne ou du sapin et la couleur de l'intérieur comme si je choisissais un meuble pour chez moi. Et cette conscience aiguë pendant tout ce temps que cette boite allait renfermer le corps sans vie de celui à qui je dois tout, qui m'a élevé, qui m'a conseillé, qui m'a poussé, soutenu, mon foyer, ma famille…

Et puis, il y a eu les appels de Sasuke à la fois réconfortants et en même temps terriblement difficiles parce que je le voulais à mes côtés et que je ne lui ai rien dit. Il me l'a reproché d'ailleurs. Mais, je ne voulais pas le déranger, je savais qu'il avait son voyage d'affaire. Mais il aurait pu se faire remplacer. Il l'aurait fait m'a-t-il dit d'un ton peiné, me disant qu'il aurait voulu être là pour moi.

Et j'ai regretté parce que je sais que ce sont ses bras dont j'ai besoin. Mes amis ont beau m'entourer et dieu sait qu'ils le font, même Ino et Chôji mais c'est lui qu'il me faut. Et ça me fait bizarre parce que nous ne sommes pas ensembles depuis longtemps et je ne devrais pas avoir plus besoin de lui que des autres mais c'est le cas.

Je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller à ma peine, je n'arrive pas à laisser couler mes larmes hormis avec Tsunade. Et cette douleur en moi ne s'apaise pas parce que je ne parviens pas à la faire sortir. Et je sais que dans ses bras, je pourrai m'abandonner, dans ses bras, je pourrai pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, dans ses bras, je trouverai le repos.

Et ce besoin de lui m'effraye et me perturbe un peu plus. Et j'ignore si c'est normal de le vouloir à ce point pas sexuellement, juste physiquement, de vouloir sentir son odeur, son corps me soutenir et m'apaiser. Et cet amour qui me ronge, je ne le comprends pas.

Je ne cesse de me demander si c'est la douleur due à la perte de Jiraiya qui me fait ça ou si c'est Sasuke qui en est à l'origine.

Et je ne cesse de penser à ce moment où il est entré en moi et où j'ai su que là se trouvait ma place, avec lui.

Je soupire une fois de plus, mon cerveau est fatigué de toutes ces pensées qui vont et qui viennent et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas trouvé le repos depuis quatre jours.

Sasuke….

Je finis de me préparer et essaye de chasser son image de mon esprit. J'espère seulement qu'il réussira à venir aujourd'hui, il m'a dit qu'il ferait le maximum pour écourter son voyage.

Nous voilà dans l'église, le prêtre est en train de finir son blabla et pendant tout son discours, j'ai vraiment beaucoup du mal à détacher mon regard de cette odieuse boite dans laquelle repose le corps de Jiraiya. Je me perds à nouveau dans mes pensées, mais j'en suis arraché lorsque j'entends mon nom.

Je lève les yeux vers le prêtre qui me regarde. C'est à moi. Je me lève péniblement.

Mon Dieu, je n'ai pas envie de prononcer un discours maintenant mais en dehors de Tsunade, je suis celui qui le connaissait le mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me place donc sur la petite estrade et je regarde l'église pleine et tous ces regards posés sur moi.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me concentre sur mon papier.

\- Bien, je …

Allez respire Naruto.

\- Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier d'être venus aussi nombreux. Je sais que Jiraiya aurait aimé l'idée de vous avoir tous fait quitter votre travail en pleine semaine. D'ailleurs, là où il est, il doit avoir un sourire de dix pieds de long en se disant qu'aujourd'hui notre beau pays tournera un peu moins bien à cause de lui. Il ajouterait certainement que ça ne nous fait pas de mal de faire une petite pause. C'était un adepte de la douceur de vivre. Il me disait toujours que le stress n'apportait rien de bon et qu'il fallait prendre le temps de vivre au moins de temps en temps.

Je fais une pause.

\- J'ai hésité un moment pour savoir quelle serait la meilleure façon de rendre hommage à l'homme qu'il était. J'ai bien pensé à lire un passage d'un de ses romans mais l'église ne me semble pas le lieu le plus approprié pour ce genre de chose.

Un rire parcourt l'assemblée.

\- Même si certains, et je ne vise personne en particulier, en auraient été ravis.

Je fais un clin d'œil à Kakashi, le récent fiancé d'Hana. Il rit et acquiesce tandis que Kiba lui tape affectueusement l'épaule.

\- Au lieu de ça, j'ai choisi de parler de lui ou plutôt de ce que vous pensiez de lui. J'ai profité de vos appels pour faire un petit tour d'opinion et ma foi, je n'ai pas été déçu.

Nouveau rire dans l'assemblée, Tsunade sourit et je suis content parce que ça fait plusieurs jours que ce n'est plus le cas.

\- Pervers : c'est le mot que j'ai le plus entendu.

Plusieurs personnes éclatent de rire. J'entends des « ça c'est vrai » fuser à droite et à gauche

\- Voyeur est le deuxième mot que j'ai eu mais j'avoue plutôt de la part des femmes.

Tsunade lève les yeux au ciel et opine du chef.

\- Combien d'entre vous ont souffert de ses regards appréciateur sur vos décolletés et vos rondeurs, mesdames.

Je fais de nouveau une pause.

\- Jovial, amusant, bon vivant, voilà autant de qualificatifs qui, il est vrai, lui convenaient parfaitement bien. Et je suis sûr qu'à les entendre, vous le visualisez tous avec son grand sourire en train de raconter une des ses histoires salaces.

De nombreuses personnes hochent la tête et j'en vois qui parlent ensemble.

\- Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une facette de Jiraiya. J'aurais trouvé dommage que vous ne repartiez qu'avec ce souvenir de lui car il était plus que ça, beaucoup plus. Et c'est doute là que ma propre histoire avec lui va intervenir. Ce que je voudrais dire et ce que je garderai de lui c'est qu'il aimait son prochain. C'était un amoureux de la vie et des gens. Il savait écouter sans juger. Toute ma vie, j'ai pu compter sur lui pour me guider, me conseiller sans jamais me prendre de haut. Il savait respecter mon opinion même lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Il était ouvert à la discussion. Et pourtant souvent, très souvent, il avait raison. Parce que, aussi guignol qu'il pouvait être ou se faire passer, il avait une vraie expérience de la vie qui lui conférait une sagesse que peu d'entre vous connaissent. Mais pour nous, les quelques privilégiés …

Et mon regard passe de Tsunade à Sakura et Kiba.

\- … qui ont eu la chance de bien le connaître sous son autre jour, certains conseils seront des perles que nous conserverons comme des trésors.

Je me tais un instant et abandonne mon discours.

\- Je … j'aurais voulu le garder avec moi plus longtemps, j'aurais voulu l'avoir encore derrière moi, prêt à m'épauler dans les moments difficiles. Et en toute franchise, son départ laisse un vide en moi. Un vide qui ne pourra pas se combler parce que personne ne sera jamais à la hauteur de cet homme. Personne ne pourra faire pour moi ce qu'il a fait en me recueillant, en m'apportant le plus important pour un enfant…

Ma gorge se serre, le silence est retombé dans l'église et je me demande comment je vais finir sans fondre en larme.

\- .. de l'amour, de la compréhension, l'appartenance à une famille, à un foyer. Et ce foyer qu'il a créé pour moi, je le chérirai à jamais comme le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Je …

Ma voix se brise et je sens les larmes menacer de couler. Je m'essuie discrètement les yeux.

\- Je … heu … je …

Je ferme les yeux un instant et visualise le visage de mon parrain.

\- Je sais que ce moment n'est pas joyeux, je sais que ce moment est difficile et pourtant je voudrais simplement vous demander de … pas de rire, mais d'essayer d'être joyeux, parce que la joie c'est le meilleur hommage qu'on puisse rendre à un homme pareil. Il mérite qu'on fasse un effort pour lui, qu'on ne pleure pas comme on le ferait pour n'importe quelle autre personne. Je … je vous remercie.

Je me tais enfin. Je n'ai plus rien à dire de plus. Je reporte mon attention sur mes proches et Tsunade me sourit.

Je n'oublie pas qu'elle doit souffrir encore plus que moi. Même s'ils n'ont jamais officialisé leur relation, ce n'était un secret pour personne que ces deux là s'aimaient depuis de nombreuses années. Même envers moi, ils leur arrivaient de prétendre n'être que des amis. Bien sûr, ils ont arrêté le jour où je les ai surpris en train de jouer à la bête à deux dos.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de leurs têtes ce jour là. Mais le prêtre qui nous invite à le suivre jusqu'au cimetière pour la mise en terre le fait aussitôt disparaître.

Je me dirige donc vers le cercueil de Jiraiya, rejoint par Kiba, Shika et Kakashi. Et à nous quatre, nous soulevons la boite.

Et j'essaye de ne pas penser à ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur et que bientôt, il n'y aura plus rien que du vide…

Nous avançons doucement, l'église se vide progressivement derrière nous et notre lente procession avance vers le cimetière. Le prêtre devant nous nous guide vers la fosse et quand je vois le monticule de terre et le trou béant, mes larmes menacent à nouveau de s'échapper mais je prends sur moi. J'ai demandé à tous d'être gai, je ne peux pas être celui qui cède.

Une fois le cercueil déposé, nous nous reculons, Sakura vient se placer à côté de moi et Kiba de l'autre côté passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

Les sentir là me fait du bien et leur amour m'aide à renvoyer mes larmes au fond de moi en tout cas pour un temps.

Le prêtre parle encore un peu, j'écoute ses mots et ses paroles, elles me paraissent vides. Ce doit être les mêmes qu'il dit pour tout le monde, cent fois prononcées, usées et déteintes.

Minute après minute, nous nous approchons du moment des adieux. Un des employés nous tend une corbeille de pétales et l'un après l'autre nous y plongeons la main pour en déposer sur le cercueil. Je manque de m'étouffer de rire lorsque Kiba en prend une énorme poignée quitte à presque vider la panière. J'entends Sakura pouffer, Tsunade a les lèvres pincées, elle aussi a remarqué. Et voir ses yeux briller pour autre chose que des larmes me fait le plus grand bien et m'apaise pour un instant.

\- Tiens, Kit prends-en moi, me chuchote Kiba en me tendant la main.

\- Décidemment toi.

\- Oh, ça va, j'ai pas fais attention.

Je pense que dans une autre situation, je n'aurais pas eu autant envie de rire parce qu'en fait ce n'est pas aussi drôle que ça. Seulement, là … j'ai un mal de chien à me retenir. Il faut bien que le trop plein d'émotions ressorte. Après avoir déposé les pétales, je vais me placer à côté de Tsunade et passe mon bras sous le sien.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui.

\- Sûre ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai contente quand ce sera fini, c'est tout.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle se penche vers moi

\- Au fait, très beau discours Naruto.

\- Merci.

Nous restons silencieux, laissant chacun passer pour un dernier au revoir. Mes yeux s'égarent régulièrement vers l'entrée du cimetière espérant enfin apercevoir la silhouette que mon cœur crève de voir. C'est tellement difficile de tenir, de retenir mes larmes.

Je prends une grande respiration et me concentre sur Tsunade. Fixer mon attention sur elle, être fort pour elle, tout ça m'aide à enfermer ma douleur encore un peu en moi.

Pourtant lorsque les employés des pompes funèbres entreprennent de reboucher la fosse, je sens ma gorge se serrer. Et je me concentre sur le vent qui joue dans mes cheveux et me caresse la nuque, je me ferme à tout le reste : à Tsunade qui s'éloigne pour aller faire je ne sais quoi, à mes amis qui s'approchent un peu plus de moi, me touchent pour me montrer leur soutien.

**POV Sasuke.**

Lorsque j'arrive la mise en terre est déjà terminée et je vois de nombreuses personnes prendre la direction de la sortie. J'accélère. Au fond de moi, ça me rend malade de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Quand bien même notre histoire est plus que récente, je me sens concerné comme jamais. Je prends donc la foule à contre sens et je le cherche des yeux.

Enfin, je l'aperçois un peu en retrait entouré de ses amis.

Je m'avance rapidement. Au même moment, Neji arrive vers lui, mais son regard s'est posé sur moi. Je ne l'entends pas, mais je peux très nettement lire mon prénom sur ses lèvres.

Je fais encore quelques pas, Neji me regarde et attrape la main de Naruto. Il détourne son regard de moi un instant pour dire un mot. Je pense qu'il le remercie puisqu'il hoche la tête affirmativement.

Puis, il se détache et avance vers moi. J'accélère encore un peu plus le pas et comme il arrive face à moi, j'ouvre les bras pour le réceptionner. Il s'effondre contre moi et murmure contre mon torse.

\- Merci d'être venu.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

\- Mer ... ci, parvient-il à dire avant d'éclater en larmes contre moi.

Je vois ses amis réagir à ce son et faire un pas vers nous. Je le serre un peu plus. Ils s'arrêtent interdits. Vont-ils réaliser qu'ils ne peuvent rien pour lui ?

A cet instant, c'est de moi dont il a besoin, de ma chaleur et de mes mots de réconfort. Seules mes mains peuvent l'apaiser en le caressant, seul mon corps peut supporter le poids du sien. Aucun d'eux ne peut lui donner ce que j'ai à lui offrir, aussi proche soit-il d'eux.

Ils ne peuvent que réaliser que ce qu'il y a entre nous est plus fort en cet instant que leurs années d'amitié ou d'amour. Cet étrange lien entre nous, cette attirance incontrôlable, cette connexion, ils ne peuvent pas lutter contre. Alors qu'il ne me connaît que depuis quelques mois, que nous sommes ensembles depuis si peu de jours, c'est de moi dont il a besoin.

Je les regarde les uns après les autres et je vois qu'ils ont compris. Cette place si particulière est désormais prise. Même Neji en prend conscience puisqu'il se recule au niveau des autres. Je suis désolé pour lui, maintenant que j'ai Naruto, je le comprends ainsi que les réactions qu'il a eues. Et je ne le laisserais pas partir, jamais.

A cette pensée, mon emprise sur lui se resserre et une nouvelle horde de sanglots s'échappe de lui. C'est comme s'il avait attendu que je sois là pour pleurer. Comme s'il avait tenu bon jusqu'à ce que j'arrive pour recevoir sa peine et la chasser loin de lui. Je dépose un baiser dans ses cheveux et murmure doucement son nom et quelques paroles de réconfort. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il les entende mais le son de ma voix semble l'apaiser quelque peu.

Tout le monde peut nous voir et même si je sais que je devrais me montrer plus discret, à cet instant c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je suis là pour lui et uniquement pour lui.

Ses amis finissent par avancer, chacun serrant son épaule ou son bras, parfois lui donnant un baiser, lui murmurant quelques mots, lui disant « à tout à l'heure ».

Naruto remercie entre deux hoquets mais reste collé dans mes bras.

Chacun y va de son regard vers moi, tous me disent la même chose, tous ont compris ce que je représente mais dans chacun je peux lire ce même message : « Fais lui du mal et tu es mort ».

Neji passe en dernier, son regard est résigné. Naruto a fait son choix.

Lorsque nous sommes enfin seuls, je l'entraîne un peu plus loin à l'ombre des arbres. Je m'adosse contre l'un d'eux. Ses sanglots ont diminué mais je sens que la peine est encore violente, elle ne partira pas aussi facilement que ça, je le sais.

\- Ca va ?

\- Ou…oui.

Je le recule et passe ma main sur son visage mouillé de larmes.

\- Ca va aller ?

Il hoche la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, hoquette t-il.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ta … ta ... chemise.

\- Elle est humide et alors ?

Il me sourit et, aussi faible qu'il soit, son sourire me réchauffe le cœur. Je n'aime pas le voir en larmes, ça ne lui va pas. Il repose la tête contre mon épaule, son nez dans mon cou. Ses bras passent dans mon dos et il se colle un peu plus à moi. Je penche ma tête vers lui.

\- Merci Sasuke, merci.

Je ne réponds rien et embrasse à nouveau ses cheveux et son front où je laisse mes lèvres posées un moment. J'ignore combien de temps nous restons tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence. Il n'y a pas grand-chose de plus à lui dire que ce que j'ai déjà fait au téléphone.

Pour l'heure, il a juste besoin de ma présence.

Finalement, son amie punk, Sakura finit par s'approcher.

\- Heu … Naruto.

Il se détache un peu de moi et tourne la tête vers elle, les larmes sont encore en train de couler doucement sur ses joues. Elle esquisse un geste vers lui pour les essuyer et la tendresse que je lis dans son regard me touche.

\- Je suis désolée Naruto, il est temps d'aller au repas.

Il hoche la tête. Elle nous sourit.

Je relâche Naruto et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie du cimetière.

\- Tu m'emmènes, me demande t-il ?

\- Je ne l'entendais pas autrement.

\- Je vais prévenir Tsunade, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Tandis qu'il s'éloigne, son amie s'approche.

\- Heu… Sasuke.

\- Hn.

\- Je … merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- D'être là pour Naruto, d'être venu. C'était important que tu sois là aujourd'hui.

\- Hn.

Elle rit nerveusement.

\- Les autres aussi m'ont chargé de te remercier.

\- Ils ont peur de moi ?

Elle sourit.

\- Y'a un peu de ça.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Oh si, mais j'ai perdu quand on a joué à la courte paille !

J'ouvre de grands yeux surpris, sont-ils aussi… ? Son éclat de rire me coupe dans mes pensées.

\- Je plaisantais Sasuke !

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ça, ajoute-t-elle.

\- Et bien …

\- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave, me dit-elle.

Naruto revient vers nous, il me tend la main. Je ne devrais pas, je sais que c'est mal, mais à cet instant ce geste qui veut tellement dire, à quel point il a besoin de moi, à quel point je suis important, à quel point il se met complètement à ma merci et ses yeux qui me le hurlent encore plus m'affolent au plus haut point.

Oui, maintenant, bien plus que lorsqu'il gémissait sous mon corps ou sous ma langue, il m'appartient et ce monstrueux sentiment de possession me comble d'un plaisir violent et malsain.

**POV Naruto.**

Je respire un grand coup avant de rentrer dans la maison de Tsunade. Ce n'est pas tant que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, j'aime me retrouver entouré de mes amis, de mes proches : ceux qui sont là ne sont pas que des vagues relations de Jiraiya, ce sont ceux qui l'ont connu, qui peuvent réellement témoigner de qui il était. Pourtant, j'ai juste envie de me retrouver seul loin de tous ces gens.

\- Ca va aller ? me demande Sasuke.

\- Oui.

Je me tais un instant puis lui demande :

\- Ca va, j'ai pas trop les yeux rouges ?

Il me fixe et passe sa main sur ma joue.

\- Un peu mais c'est normal.

Je hoche la tête et fais un pas. Il me suit, mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, je me retourne brusquement vers lui.

\- Sasuke.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux bien me serrer dans tes bras juste une dernière fois avant de rentrer là-dedans.

Il me sourit.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, répond-il en s'exécutant.

Une idée idiote germe tout de suite dans mon esprit et est-ce la fatigue, elle sort de ma bouche avant que je n'aie compris comment.

\- Même une fellation ?

J'entends un petit rire de sa part. Il embrasse mon cou.

\- Si tu veux, mais peut-être pas sur le perron de la porte.

\- Non.

Je me libère de son étreinte, souffle une dernière fois et tourne la poignée.

Je cherche Tsunade des yeux et la repère au fond du salon. Je prends aussitôt sa direction tachant de ne croiser le regard de personne, je veux juste traverser la pièce, me placer à ses côtés sans parler, sans rien, juste avancer.

Je vais vite, suffisamment pour parvenir à elle sans avoir été arrêté, Sasuke collé à mes talons. Lorsque enfin nous la rejoignons, elle nous sourit. Elle fixe ensuite mon brun, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds et le jaugeant. Il en est parfaitement conscient et se soumet à son jugement sans broncher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cherchait mais il semble qu'elle l'ait trouvé puisqu'elle nous tend deux verres. Je le prends et en bois une gorgée : du saké, une des boissons préférées de Jiraiya.

Je souris et la fixe et nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous comprendre. Je me sens une nouvelle fois gagné par l'émotion. Je détourne le regard et baisse la tête. Je sens une caresse dans mon dos et m'appuie un peu plus contre cette main, me concentrant sur elle pour faire refluer mes larmes.

Par la suite, tout me parait un peu flou. Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtent pour me présenter de nouveau leurs condoléances ou me féliciter pour mon discours. Pour chacun, je souris, je remercie, je parle un instant.

J'ai l'impression d'être là et ailleurs en même temps, comme si le Naruto qui répondait à toutes ces questions, à ces remarques, n'était pas vraiment moi. La seule chose qui me semble réelle est la présence des êtres qui me sont chers à mes côtés, le regard de Tsunade qui se pose régulièrement sur moi, la présence et la chaleur qui irradie de Sasuke, le poids de sa main sur mon bras.

Le reste se perd dans un étrange brouhaha sonore et visuel qui m'embrouille. L'alcool ne m'aide pas et au contraire embrume un peu plus mon cerveau.

Et puis, je me sens épuisé. Avoir pleuré m'a libéré et en même temps, j'ai l'impression que toute la fatigue que j'ai accumulée ces derniers jours est en train de me tomber dessus et de m'assommer. Je jurerais d'ailleurs que lorsque je bouge la tête, mes yeux suivent bien avec deux secondes de retard.

Je finis par m'asseoir, Sasuke d'un côté et Sakura de l'autre. Mes amis, mes proches en font autant tout autour de moi, parlant de tout de rien, se racontant des anecdotes.

Je suis silencieux parce que je les regarde tous, mes yeux passant de l'un à l'autre : d'abord sur Kiba qui est mon meilleur ami, mon frère qui essaye de me faire rire en faisant l'idiot, sur Hinata qui me sourit timidement et je lis dans ses yeux tellement de compassion que j'en suis ému, parce que c'est une belle personne et que Kiba ne pouvait pas trouver mieux.

Je passe ensuite à Chôji et Ino qui respirent toujours le bonheur mais qui ont reculé leur voyage de noce parce que ce n'était même pas envisageable de ne pas être là pour moi.

Shikamaru et Temari discutent avec Tsunade de je ne sais quoi, Shika se tourne de temps en temps vers moi comme pour vérifier que je suis toujours là et que tout va bien.

Sakura serre la main de Kankurô et caresse la mienne de temps en temps, s'inquiète de moi comme une mère poule, s'assure que je mange, que je vais bien, Sakura dont l'âme généreuse m'éclaire et me réchauffe.

Et pour finir, Sasuke ne dit rien mais me fixe et me laisse m'appuyer sur lui.

Je sais que je ne serais rien sans tous ces visages qui me sont chers, qui sont une partie de moi, leurs rires, leurs pleurs, leur amour… j'ai l'impression que je ne mérite pas tout ça, que c'est trop.

Et je crois presque voir derrière eux une image de Jiraiya comme pour me prouver que tout ça est réel, que c'est à moi et que c'est ce qu'il m'a aidé à construire, une vie : pleine de gens, d'amis, de rire, de souvenirs … un foyer … un chez moi où je peux me réfugier… des personnes qui prendront soin de moi maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour ça.

Sans que je les aie senties, les larmes se mettent à couler le long de mes joues mais pour autant ce n'en sont pas de tristesse mais d'émotion.

Et elles s'amplifient quand ils se tournent tous vers moi et m'approchent pour me toucher, me consoler en me voyant pleurer. Et aussi idiot que cela paraisse, je les serre tous dans mes bras parce que j'ai besoin de savoir qu'ils sont là … et puis ….je m'affaisse de nouveau sur son épaule … qu'IL est là.

Il embrasse ma tempe et je vois des petites étoiles dans les yeux de Sakura. Elle est heureuse pour moi et moi … j'ai juste envie de me laisser aller … de fermer les yeux ….

**POV Sasuke.**

Naruto a fini par s'endormir sur mon épaule et je l'ai allongé la tête sur mes genoux. Je l'y laisse, je crois que ça lui fait du bien de dormir un peu. Les uns et les autres ont fini par s'en aller. Il ne reste plus que sa tutrice et sa meilleure amie.

\- Il est tard, je crois qu'il faudrait le réveiller, me dit celle-ci en s'agenouillant devant nous.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Naruto, lui dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue.

Il grogne légèrement et s'enfonce un peu plus dans mes genoux.

\- Naruto, réveille-toi.

Il ouvre un œil.

\- Sakura.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Sakura ?

\- Il est tard Naruto, il est temps de rentrer.

\- Hum.

Il se redresse, gratte l'arrière de son crâne et me regarde.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hn.

\- J'ai dormi longtemps.

\- Une bonne heure, répond Sakura.

\- Oh.

Il baille et se lève. Je l'imite.

\- Je reviens, me dit-il.

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il s'éloigne en direction de sa tutrice. Je l'attends en silence, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à son amie.

Il revient vers moi après un moment.

\- On y va ?

\- Hn.

Tsunade nous accompagne et je prends congés d'elle en lui présentant une nouvelle fois mes condoléances. Je jurerai qu'elle s'en contrefiche, elle couve Naruto d'un œil tout maternel et je crois que le bien-être de son petit protégé passe avant tout le reste.

\- Je t'appelle demain Tsunade, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Repose-toi, Naruto, d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Sur le pas de la porte, nous disons au revoir à son amie et son compagnon qui prennent la direction de leur voiture. Je guide Naruto jusqu'à la mienne. Je lui ouvre la portière, il a l'air d'être encore un peu dans la lune.

Il appuie sa tête contre la vitre et ne dit rien. Je laisse le silence régner dans l'habitacle, ça ne me dérange pas.

Enfin, après une dizaine de minutes, il semble réagir.

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Chez moi.

Il me regarde surpris.

\- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien de changer d'air. Tu préfères que…

\- Non, c'est très bien.

Sa main vient caresser la mienne sur le levier de vitesse.

\- Merci.

Je trouve une place en bas de l'immeuble, Naruto sommeille à moitié à côté de moi pourtant il n'y a pas long entre ici et chez Tsunade. Il doit vraiment être crevé. D'ailleurs, il a l'air de tomber des nues lorsque j'ouvre sa portière. Docilement, il me tend la main et me suis jusqu'à la maison.

Je le précède.

\- Ben dis donc, je m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

Je me retourne vers lui et l'interroge du regard. Il avance dans le salon, attentif à chaque détail et je constate qu'il y en a beaucoup à observer.

\- Ainsi, Sasuke Uchiha serait bordélique.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il s'approche de la table basse.

\- Et laisse traîner sa vaisselle sale.

\- La femme de ménage n'a pas pu venir.

\- Huhum.

Il regarde une tasse à café qui est là depuis mon départ.

\- Je crois que moi aussi, j'ai fait cette expérience au collège, mais c'était un bout de pain que j'avais laissé moisir.

Je m'approche de lui, l'attrape et colle son dos à mon torse.

\- Dis donc toi quand tu auras fini…

Il rit et m'embrasse.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, un appart très moderne, rangement impeccable.

\- Un truc très froid.

\- Un peu oui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je trouve ça rassurant.

Je l'embrasse à mon tour, laissant ma langue goûter rapidement sa bouche.

\- En fait, c'est moderne.

\- Sous le bordel ?

\- Hn. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas de soda.

\- J'ai du jus de fruit.

\- Ca me va.

Je le libère et l'invite à s'asseoir. Je récupère sur un plateau les restes de mon dernier petit déjeuner. Pendant ce temps, il s'est dirigé vers ma bibliothèque et parcourt des yeux mes livres, mes CD, mes DVD, ponctuant de temps en temps le silence de remarques approbatrices. Il semble que nous ayons des goûts en commun.

Je reviens avec deux verres de jus de pamplemousse et lui tend la main. Il se rapproche et s'assoit contre moi la tête sur mon épaule.

Je résiste à l'envie de l'embrasser parce qu'il a l'air bien et que j'aime la pression de son corps contre le mien. Nous restons un moment silencieux mais après une bonne demi-heure, je finis par parler.

\- Ca va ?

\- Oui, merci. Je … je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Je sais ce qui va te faire du bien.

\- Quoi ?

Je me lève, lui tends la main et l'entraîne dans la chambre. Son petit sourire coquin m'amuse, mais non, ce n'est pas ce à quoi il pense enfin pas pour le moment.

\- Oh, ben dis donc c'est encore pire ici, dit-il devant la pile de fringues qui recouvre le fauteuil et le lit.

\- Quand tu auras finis tes remarques d'ordre domestique, tu me feras signe.

Je m'empare des vêtements du matelas et les jette en vrac sur le fauteuil.

\- J'aime ton sens du rangement, dit-il en venant me coller.

Je le repousse.

\- Déshabille toi et allonge toi sur le ventre, je reviens.

\- Ok.

Je pars dans la salle de bain et reviens avec de l'huile de massage. Il est déjà sur mon lit nu, la tête dans l'oreiller et je dévore ses fesses des yeux. J'allume quelques bougies et éteint la lumière.

Il tourne la tête vers moi, me sourit, puis la repose sur le lit.

Je me déshabille à mon tour et vais m'asseoir sur ses fesses. Je bande déjà : dommage. Je prends la bouteille d'huile et en fait tomber deux gouttes sur lui.

\- Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas déjà ton sperme que je sens sur mon dos ?

Je me relève et lui claque gentiment une fesse.

\- Hé !

\- Idiot.

Je me penche sur lui jusqu'à ce que ma bouche atteigne son oreille.

\- Maintenant tais toi et apprécie.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, baragouine-t-il.

\- Hn.

Je fais couler un peu plus d'huile et commence à l'étaler avec la paume des mains. D'abord le long de la colonne puis je déborde sur le reste de son dos, ses flancs puis sur ses épaules. Pour le moment, je n'exerce aucune pression caressant simplement son corps. Je me gorge déjà de la douceur de sa peau qui semble faite d'or sous la lumière des bougies et la brillance de l'huile.

J'attaque sa nuque, il soupire de plaisir et ce son va se répercuter directement dans mon bas ventre qui n'en avait pas besoin. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et masse son crâne, amenant mes doigts sur ses tempes et ses oreilles.

\- Humm.

A priori, il apprécie et moi aussi, notamment la façon qu'il a d'émettre des sons proches d'un ronronnement. Je m'égare un long moment dans ses mèches blondes, les laissant glisser entre mes doigts pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je finis par redescendre et j'appuie un peu plus, bougeant mon bassin pour étirer le bas de son dos. Je le sens qui se détend de plus en plus sous mes doigts lorsqu'ils exercent des mouvements circulaires sur son dos.

Je continue à descendre et m'attarde à la naissance de ses fesses les massant doucement. Je remonte un instant pour mieux redescendre mais cette fois ce ne sont pas mes mains mais ma bouche qui se balade sur sa peau.

Je sens mon sexe frotter contre ses fesses et je renforce le mouvement pour augmenter la friction. Je l'entends gémir doucement.

Puis, alors que je me relève, il se retourne brusquement mettant nos virilités en contact.

Je grogne.

Oh merde encore des grognements, ce n'est pas possible !

Il ne dit rien mais me fixe et je remonte aussitôt m'emparer de sa bouche qui m'attend entrouverte. Mes mains se perdent à nouveau dans ses cheveux en même temps que les siennes agrippent les miens.

Presque désespérément, il se met à onduler des hanches augmentant la pression entre nous. Le plaisir commence à gronder en moi et je m'abreuve de lui avec la même envie.

Presque une semaine que je n'ai pu le sentir contre moi. Cela m'avait déjà paru long entre notre entrevue à la librairie et le mariage mais je n'avais pas encore pu pleinement goûter à son corps. Ces quatre jours m'ont paru une éternité.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, ton corps, ta bouche, ton sexe, me susurre-t-il.

A priori pas qu'à moi.

\- Sasukee, laisse t-il échapper sous un violent coup de rein.

\- Naruto.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui grogne et il m'empoigne encore plus. Ses mouvements se font plus amples, les miens plus virulents, nos baisers plus profonds. S'il continue à ce rythme, je ne crois pas que je vais tenir longtemps.

\- Naruto, je …

Mais il ne me laisse pas la moindre chance de terminer ma phrase, il agrippe nos deux sexes et se met à pomper.

Je me tends dans sa main.

\- Oh, Naruto, mon dieu.

\- Sasuke.

J'attrape de nouveau ses lèvres et il ouvre la bouche m'accueillant instantanément. J'aime son goût, j'aime sa main qui empoigne mes cheveux et je vénère celle qui caresse nos sexes. C'est bon, c'est tellement bon que je n'ai même pas envie d'aller plus loin, je veux juste continuer à sentir ses doigts aller et venir sur moi, la peau douce de son sexe contre la mienne, la légère humidité qui s'en échappe et les rend un peu plus glissant.

\- Narrruttooo.

Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire, je sais juste que jamais quelqu'un ne m'a fait vivre des choses pareilles et que je ….

\- Ahhhh.

\- Sasuke, Sasuke, je vais jouir, est-ce que tu … est-ce que tu ….

\- Oui, Naruto, oui !

Oh mon dieu, ça monte … de plus en plus …je … sens que je me … je vais jouir … je vais…

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

\- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Je m'effondre sur lui vidé et comblé, je l'entends soupirer d'aise et il passe une de ses mains dans mon dos et ferme les yeux. On devrait aller prendre une douche…mais en même temps, je suis si bien.

Je finis quand même par me décoller et j'attrape un kleenex pour nous nettoyer. Je le regarde, il a toujours les yeux fermés, je le trouve incroyablement beau. Il finit par les rouvrir et malgré son sourire, j'y lis encore très nettement la peine.

\- Ca va ?

\- Huhum.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il hoche la tête et déglutit.

\- Oui.

C'est un tout petit oui et je vois sa lèvre trembloter. Je passe ma main sur sa joue.

\- Naruto.

Il ne me fixe pas comme s'il ne le voulait pas. Je me penche pour embrasser son front.

\- Je suis là.

Enfin il me regarde et il a les larmes au bord des yeux.

\- Naruto.

Un premier sanglot s'échappe de sa gorge, je l'attrape et le serre contre moi, embrassant ses cheveux. Je sens ses larmes sur mon torse et son corps est secoué de sursaut.

\- Je … je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De … de … pleurer enc…encore, hoquette-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Oui, mais…. mais … on vient de … et je …

\- Hé, c'est normal, je ne me sens pas vexé parce que tu pleures après qu'on ait fait l'amour sauf si c'est parce que c'était vraiment mauvais.

J'arrive à lui arracher un petit rire.

\- Non, c'était très bien.

J'essuie les larmes de ses joues et l'embrasse tendrement. Il repose la tête sur mon épaule et je caresse son dos.

\- Je m'étais dit que je ne revivrai plus jamais ça…

Je le laisse parler, je sens qu'il en a besoin.

\- perdre …

Il soupire un grand coup.

\- Excuses moi, tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça.

\- Naruto, ça ne me dérange pas, dis-moi.

\- Tu sais quand Jiraiya m'a appris qu'il était mon parrain et qu'il allait s'occuper de moi, je pensais que … je sais pas, c'était naïf … mais je m'étais dit que je ne serais plus jamais... sans foyer. C'est idiot de penser qu'il ne partirait jamais. Comme s'il pouvait être immortel, hein, c'était bête.

\- Tu avais quel âge quand il… oh pardon…

\- Non ça va.

Je suis surpris, habituellement il fuit quand j'aborde ce sujet.

\- J'avais sept ans quand Jiraiya m'a récupéré. Je … j'étais complètement perdu, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Tu ne le connaissais pas avant ?

\- Non.

Je me redresse un peu.

\- En fait, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui ni de Tsunade. Il est venu me chercher à l'hôpital, ça faisait deux jours que j'étais là …je ne savais pas où était ma mère et mon père était dans …

Il soupire.

\- Quand Jiraiya est arrivé… mon dieu, les infirmières gloussaient dans tous les sens … on aurait dit un vrai poulailler.

Je lui souris.

\- De toutes façon, c'était toujours comme ça avec lui, il avait beau être lourd, les femmes l'adoraient. Moi, il m'a presque fait peur avec ses cheveux blancs un peu hirsutes, mais il a su me prendre. Il m'a emmené boire un chocolat et il m'a expliqué ce qui se passait réellement, sans me mentir, sans me parler comme si j'étais un bébé.

-Qu'est-ce que …

\- Un accident. Ma mère est morte sur le coup et mon père …

Il baisse la tête.

\- Mon père … il est resté dans le coma pendant quinze jours et quand il s'est réveillé …

Je vois les larmes perler à ses yeux.

\- Ca n'a plus jamais été pareil.

Son regard se fait lointain et je n'y avais pas encore vu une telle douleur, même cette après-midi. Je m'avance vers lui et vais me mettre derrière pour le prendre dans mes bras. J'hésite, je ne sais pas si je dois poser des questions ou attendre qu'il parle de lui-même. Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. J'avoue que les réactions qu'il a pu avoir les quelques fois où nous avons abordé ce thème m'ont surpris. J'ignore ce que cela fait d'être orphelin mais on dirait que chez lui, c'est plus violent.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il …

Il soupire à nouveau, ça a l'air difficile.

\- Il …

\- Arrête-toi, tu pourras me raconter ça une autre fois.

Il s'appuie un plus contre moi.

\- Quand il est revenu à lui, il n'était plus le même, il avait complètement perdu la mémoire et pire que ça, il était incapable de mémoriser quelque chose au-delà d'une minute. Il ne se souvenait pas de moi, il ne s'en est jamais souvenu. A chaque fois que j'allais le voir, il … je … je devais lui dire qui j'étais… après quelques années, j'ai arrêté … ça ne servait à rien.

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi, je n'imagine même pas ce que c'est.

\- Il est toujours en vie ?

\- Non. Il …

Les larmes le gagnent à nouveau.

\- Chut, allez viens, tu as une journée assez longue, couchons-nous.

Il hoche la tête, nous passons sous les couettes et je le serre contre moi. Après tout, on a tout le temps pour qu'il me raconte.

* * *

**Voilà, promis c'était le pire moment de la fic et reconnaissez que j'ai quand même fini sur une note plus … agréable….**

**La semaine prochaine sera plus soft avec un chapitre tout en transition.**


	11. 6 MOIS PLUS TARD… (1ère partie)

**POV Naruto.**

Un samedi soir tout seul, c'est déprimant. Surtout quand je pense que mon amour se trouve dans la même ville que moi. Il va me rejoindre comme à chaque fois et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il ne devrait pas m'abandonner comme ça, me laisser seul pour aller dîner avec sa famille ou plutôt il devrait m'emmener. Mais ça, ce n'est pas pour demain.

Je soupire et m'éloigne de l'ordinateur. Ca ne sert à rien. Je suis bloqué, je n'arrive pas à écrire quand ce genre de pensées me trotte dans la tête. C'est toujours pareil, toujours les mêmes idées moroses, à chaque fois que Sasuke me laisse de côté. Le problème, c'est que ça revient assez souvent. On dirait qu'il me cache.

Minute, on ne dirait pas, il me cache.

Il me l'a dit lui-même, pour le moment, il doit rester discret sur notre relation. Ah non, pas notre relation en particulier, juste ses préférences sexuelles, parce que son père le souhaite ainsi. Ca me fait quand même halluciner. Je n'aurais pas cru que derrière toute cette façade, se cachait un petit garçon effrayé par son père.

Bien sûr, il me rétorque qu'on n'en est pas forcément au stade où on doit se présenter nos parents. Je suis bien d'accord, mais dans son cas, ça cache autre chose. Bien sûr, il me rétorque aussi que je connais son frère. Et c'est vrai, nous avons dîné plusieurs fois avec Itachi et à chaque fois, ça s'est très bien passé. Je pense même qu'il m'aime beaucoup. Une fois passé son air froid et supérieur, mais ça avec Sasuke je suis immunisé, il est très sympa.

Les regards protecteurs qu'il porte sur son cadet quand celui-ci ne le regarde pas m'amusent beaucoup et en même temps me touchent. Itachi aime son petit frère, il tient à lui et je trouve ça très attachant. Et s'il m'apprécie, c'est aussi parce qu'il a conscience que je suis bien pour Sasuke, je peux et je veux lui apporter le plus de bonheur possible. Mais je ne peux pas donner sans recevoir un minimum en retour.

Bien sûr, Sasuke se révèle être un petit ami charmant, tendre et attentionné. Mais putain, j'ai besoin qu'il me reconnaisse en dehors de l'intimité. J'ai besoin de sentir que je compte pour lui. Et sa façon de me cacher comme ça me fait douter, horriblement douter et me met en colère.

C'est d'ailleurs sur ce sujet que nous avons eu notre première dispute. Je soupire à nouveau. Je n'aime pas qu'on s'engueule mais à chaque fois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire la tronche.

Allez j'aurais aussi bien fait d'aller me faire quelque chose à manger. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me casser la tête, je mets de l'eau à chauffer et sort un paquet de pâtes. Je me laisse bêtement absorber par l'eau qui frémit. Je devrais arrêter de penser à Sasuke, je devrais penser à mon roman et à ce que je vais faire dans le prochain chapitre.

Seulement ça, c'est dans Lalaland. Dans le monde réel, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui et au fait que je déteste qu'il m'exclue de sa vie comme il le fait. Neji ne m'a jamais traité de la sorte. Oh, bien sûr, je sais que je ne devrais pas les comparer. Ils sont très différents et sur beaucoup de points, je suis mieux avec Sasuke qu'avec Neji, mais au moins lui me reconnaissait. Il n'a jamais hésité à me présenter à son oncle, à son entourage, se fichant éperdument de ce que les gens diraient.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'ai dit à Sasuke la dernière fois. Ca l'a mis dans une rage folle, visiblement Neji est un sujet sensible chez lui. Il ne supporte pas qu'il m'arrive de penser à lui. Dans le monde parfait selon Sasuke, j'aurais du être vierge à notre rencontre, mais avec toute l'expérience que m'ont conférées mes différentes aventures.

Je soupire et mes pensées reviennent à mon problème actuel. Je comprends Sasuke, qu'il ait besoin de temps, tout ça, tout ça, mais combien cela va-t-il lui en prendre ?

J'entends du bruit alors que je mets les pâtes dans l'eau. Il est trop tôt pour que ce soit mon beau brun, il ne peut s'agir que de Sakura.

Et en effet, ma colocataire pénètre dans la cuisine. Je lui fais un grand sourire en réponse au sien.

\- Hé, tu n'es pas avec Sasuke ?

\- Non. Il avait un dîner.

J'aurais voulu que ça sorte légèrement mais je l'ai un peu trop craché pour ça. Sakura me regarde d'un peu plus près et vient à côté de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien.

\- Kit ?

\- Rien, je t'assure.

Je lui fais un grand sourire pour l'en convaincre mais elle me connaît trop et n'est pas dupe.

\- Naruto.

Je soupire.

\- Ça m'énerve c'est tout. C'est un dîner chez ses parents avec des amis à eux.

\- Tu aurais voulu qu'il t'emmène.

\- Hn.

Je me tais.

\- Ça va faire cinq mois qu'on est ensemble. Il serait quand même temps qu'il arrête de me cacher à sa famille.

\- Tu connais son frère.

\- Je sais mais pas ses parents.

\- Tu sais qu'habituellement les garçons fuient la rencontre avec les beaux-parents.

\- C'est pas ça. On dirait qu'il refuse de reconnaître qui je suis, ce que je suis pour lui. Ils connaissent ses préférences, alors quoi ? Je lui fais honte ?

\- Mais non.

\- Ben franchement, on dirait.

Sakura s'approche un peu et passe son bras sur mon épaule.

\- Tu sais bien que non, il tient à toi.

\- Hn.

\- Et en plus, il déteint sur toi.

J'hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu adoptes ses « Hn ».

Je souris.

\- C'est pas le mieux à prendre chez lui.

\- C'est sûr.

On se tait un moment.

\- Allez, je suis sûre qu'il va finir par te les présenter.

\- Mouais.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est juste que … ça me rappelle … oh et puis non, laisse tomber.

\- Ton père ?

Décidément, elle me connaît trop bien.

\- Peut-être.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Naruto, ton père était malade.

\- Oui, mais dans le fond, c'est pareil, je n'existe dans sa vie que pendant un moment. Certes mon père ce n'était que pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne m'oublie à nouveau. Mais quand il est comme ça chez ses parents, je n'existe plus non plus. C'est comme s'il annihilait mon existence en refusant de la reconnaître.

\- Tu vas un peu loin là, non ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Tu existais en dehors de ton père.

\- Oui, mais pas dans son monde et c'est ça qui faisait mal. Et pour Sasuke, il y a une part de son monde dans lequel je ne suis personne. Je … je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. Et puis, c'est peut-être symptomatique d'autre chose.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être qu'il va me quitter et épouser une femme juste pour la façade, il passera de temps en temps me baiser entre cinq et sept ?

Sakura éclate de rire me laissant idiot et perplexe à côté d'elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Franchement Naruto, tu le connais mieux que moi c'est certain. Mais, je suis bien convaincue que jamais Sasuke ne ferait ça.

\- Va savoir.

\- Naruto ? Tu crois qu'il aurait avoué à son père ses préférences si c'était pour faire ça ? Et entre nous, tu l'as vu, il a l'air encore plus effrayant que Hiashi.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu as un truc avec les beaux-pères effrayants.

Je ris.

\- Peut-être.

\- Allez, ça va s'arranger. Et puis, à part ça, ça va non ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous vous entendez bien ?

\- Étonnement bien.

\- Sexuellement tout va bien ?

\- Exceptionnellement bien.

Elle me donne un coup de coude.

\- Quand il est avec toi, il est plutôt tendre et attentionné d'après ce que tu me dis, ce qui, je ne te le cache pas, est quand même très surprenant.

\- Oui.

\- Alors ?

\- Oui, je sais, je sais. C'est juste que … imagine, c'est comme si Kankurô ne t'emmenait pas dans ses dîners d'affaires.

\- Mais, il ne m'emmène pas !

\- Parce que tu es débordée mais il te le propose.

Elle me fait un petit sourire.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu as l'impression qu'il te coupe d'une partie de sa vie.

\- Hn.

\- Laisse-lui du temps. Tu es sans doute la première vraie relation qu'il entretient, il n'est pas habitué.

\- Cinq mois, une vraie relation. C'est encore plus effrayant.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Et si…

\- Arrête de stresser Naruto. Profite, apprécie.

\- Mouais.

J'égoutte les pâtes et Sakura met la table.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas prévu grand-chose.

\- Ça me va très bien, après presque vingt-quatre heures de garde, je prends n'importe quelle nourriture.

Je souris.

\- Tu restes ce soir ?

\- Non, je vais rejoindre Kankurô. Je suis juste venue me changer et manger un morceau.

\- Tu devrais laisser des vêtements chez lui, ça t'éviterait des allers-retours.

\- Mouais.

Je la regarde mettre une tonne de parmesan sur ses pâtes.

\- Ça va toi ?

\- Oui, oui.

\- Hum, toi tu me caches quelque chose.

\- Non.

\- Sakura.

Elle soupire.

\- C'est Kankurô.

Oh je n'aime pas du tout ça, son petit air triste et sérieux. J'ai vraiment peur de ce qu'elle va m'annoncer. Pourtant tout semble aller pour le mieux entre eux, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse avec un de ses mecs. Et petit bonus non négligeable, j'aime beaucoup ce type.

J'aime qu'il ait de suite intégré Sakura dans sa vie, lui démontrant son attachement par plein de petits gestes. Il l'a présentée à ses amis, ses proches pas comme certains dont je ne citerai pas le nom. Il a voulu connaître tous ses amis, même s'il savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur nous par Shika et Temari.

Il est sympa, malgré ses responsabilités, il ne se la joue pas. Il est à son écoute. Oh, et puis, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous des mecs qui tiennent la porte, tirent la chaise, ouvrent la portière ? Ce mec est un modèle de galanterie, sérieux, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Et les bouquets de fleurs qu'elle ramène ! En fait, il la couvre de cadeaux comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait. Et comparé à certains de ses ex qui n'en avaient rien à faire, franchement, ce mec est une vraie bouffée d'air pur.

Aussi, je ne suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas rassuré de la voir comme ça. Je l'ai trop de fois à mon goût ramassée à la petite cuillère et j'ai juré que le prochain qui la ferait souffrir se prendrait mon poing dans la gueule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il m'a demandé en mariage.

……

……

\- Oh… heu …

Ben ça alors, si je m'attendais à … ça me la coupe sur le coup. Sakura, ma Sakura se marier… ça m'en bouche un coin…. En même temps, ça veut dire que tout va bien, c'est … c'est

\- GENIAL !

Je me lève d'un bond et vais la prendre dans mes bras.

\- C'est super, tu dois être contente. Tu m'as fais peur pendant un instant là, ma belle.

\- Huhum.

Je me recule et la regarde. Il y a clairement quelque chose qui cloche.

\- Tu peux me dire où sont passés le grand sourire de joie et les étoiles dans les yeux ?

Elle sourit.

\- Tu n'es pas contente ?

\- Si ... enfin, je ne sais pas…

Je me rassois.

\- En fait, quand je suis sortie avec Kankurô, je n'ai jamais pensé que ça allait durer. C'était le mariage, tu m'avais mis la pression quand tu as parlé de moi en disant « la très célibataire Sakura »!

\- Désolé.

\- J'avais juste envie de m'envoyer en l'air.

\- Un truc d'une nuit, tu me l'avais dis. Mais, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que ça ait continué, non ?

\- Oui, oui, je ne m'en plains pas. C'est juste que … rohh … j'en sais rien, je … et puis, il m'a prise par surprise, je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait qu'on se marie, aussi vite en tout cas.

Je ne dis rien, je préfère la laisser continuer.

\- On ne vit même pas ensemble !

\- C'est normal, ce serait pêcher ma belle, déjà que tu couches avec lui en dehors des liens sacrés du mariage.

\- Idiot ! Et toi alors ?

\- Oh, moi, j'ai pris mon ticket direction l'enfer, le jour où j'ai collé ma langue dans la bouche de mon premier mec.

\- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt le jour où tu as collé autre chose dans ton petit ami ?

\- Sakura ! Tu me choques !

Elle éclate de rire.

\- Non, mais plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas et puis ça me met mal à l'aise par rapport à lui.

\- Il te l'a proposé quand ?

\- Il y a deux jours.

\- Quoi ?!!

Elle se recule, surprise de ma réaction.

\- Deux jours et tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Je … j'avais besoin de réfléchir.

\- Et moi, je suis là pourquoi Sakura ?

\- Je sais Naruto, c'est juste que …

Elle a vraiment l'air mal là. Je me lève et vais passer mes bras autour d'elle.

\- Tu sais, on dit que de nombreux couples se rencontrent pendant les mariages.

\- Comme si je croyais à ce genre de truc.

\- Tu vas peut-être commencer.

\- Mouais.

\- Ne m'as-tu pas toi-même avoué que tu l'avais repéré dès qu'il est entré dans l'église et que c'est pour ça que tu ne matais personne pendant la cérémonie.

Elle rougit un peu.

\- Oui.

\- Donc, tu as quand même bien flashé.

\- Oui, mais … entre craquer sur quelqu'un et faire sa vie avec, il y a quand même un certain écart non ?

\- J'en sais rien, moi je me sens prêt à passer ma vie avec Sasuke.

\- Oui, mais c'est différent, vous avez eu le coup de foudre.

\- Ben et vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, je ne suis pas en transe dès que ses yeux se posent sur moi, je n'ai pas des frissons qui me parcourent de la tête au pied dès que je le vois.

\- C'est parce que je suis un peu trop …tu vois quoi !

\- Hum.

Bon, vu l'état de la demoiselle, on va devoir sortir les grands moyens.

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Quoi ? me demande t-elle.

\- Je vais te faire un chocolat spécial Naruto, on va aller se pelotonner sur le canapé et on va parler de tout ça.

Elle s'appuie un peu plus contre moi.

\- Ca, ça me parait très bien.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa tête et me mets aux fourneaux. D'abord, une couche de caramel au fond de la tasse, puis le chocolat chaud maison que je verse doucement pour que ça ne se mélange pas avec le caramel, les morceaux d'amande et le nappage chantilly : un kilo garanti à chaque gorgée. Mais, c'est un vrai piège à fille, dommage que je sois gay … et en même temps, je pense à Sasuke et je me dis que … non ... heureusement en fait.

Une fois terminées nos deux tasses, je la rejoins et m'assois à côté d'elle sur le canapé, le plaid autour de nos épaules.

C'est un de nos meilleurs moyens « remonte moral ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Kankurô ?

\- Que j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je crois qu'il a vu à ma tête que j'étais sur les fesses. Mais … je ne peux pas le faire mariner pendant des jours.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il t'attendra.

\- Oui … je pense … j'espère mais quand même … quelle suite tu crois que va avoir notre histoire si je lui dis non ?

Je bois une gorgée et lèche la chantilly sur mes lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de dire non, tu peux lui dire que tu as besoin de plus de temps.

\- Mouais.

Qu'est-ce que j'aime pas la voir comme ça. Depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, elle n'a pas traversé une seule phase de déprime.

\- Mais, dis-moi une chose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu as peur de le perdre, c'est que dans le fond…

\- Oui, je l'aime, me coupe-t-elle.

\- Et, tu serais plutôt partante ?

Elle rougit et se cache un peu derrière sa tasse. Je lui donne un coup de coude.

\- Oui.

\- Ben alors ?

\- Mais, ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je pourrais me tromper.

\- Tu crois que ce sont six mois de plus qui vont t'aider ?

\- Oui, mais pense à tous ces couples qui divorcent moins d'un an après s'être mariés.

\- Oui et pense à ceux qui en font autant mais qui avaient vécu dix ou quinze ans ensemble avant.

\- Super rassurant.

\- Mais non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peu importe le temps que vous aurez passé ensemble, ça ne te garantit rien.

\- Ce n'est toujours pas rassurant Naruto, tu en as conscience ?

Je souris.

\- Sakura, ce qu'il faut te dire c'est que tu dois prendre des risques. Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir. C'est comme pour une de tes opérations, tu prépares tout bien mais tu n'es jamais à l'abri d'un imprévu, d'une allergie, d'une rupture ou de quelque chose.

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Tu ne vas pas te priver de ce qui te fait envie parce que tu as peur ?

\- Non.

\- Et puis quoi, vous vivez presque ensemble non ? Tu passes quand même beaucoup de temps chez lui.

\- Je sais mais … là, ce serait officiel. Je … tu vois … je devrais te quitter.

Elle est toute émue et je trouve ça affreusement mignon. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi.

\- Tu savais quand même que ça allait arriver un jour. C'était plutôt à souhaiter, non ?

\- Oui, mais tu vas être tout seul.

\- Je survivrai. Et puis, va savoir quand le glaçon qui me sert de petit ami en aura marre de me cacher comme un secret honteux, je pourrais peut-être envisager quelque chose avec lui.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui me donne un petit coup.

\- Idiot.

\- Non, je t'assure, je place un certain nombre d'espoirs en lui, même si présentement, je lui en veux et qu'il a intérêt à montrer plus que patte blanche s'il veut que je lui pardonne.

Elle me sourit.

\- Pourquoi je pense que ce n'est pas sa patte qu'il va devoir te montrer ?

Elle hausse les sourcils de façon très suggestive et m'achève quand elle ajoute.

\- Même si je me doute qu'elle doit être blanche elle aussi.

Elle éclate de rire.

\- Sakura, je trouve très choquant que tu te permettes ce genre de commentaires sur le pénis de mon petit-ami.

Elle rit encore plus.

\- Désolée Naruto, c'est sorti tout seul. M'en demande pas trop, tu veux ? Je suis fatiguée par mon travail, par cette histoire de mariage qui me turlupine depuis deux jours … et puis quoi c'est pas comme si on n'avait jamais discuté du pénis de nos hommes respectifs avant ça.

Je prends ma voix de folle et ajoute en la faisant rire aux éclats :

\- Grand Dieu chérie j'aime quand tu parles comme ça.

Je finis ma tasse et la serre un peu plus contre moi.

\- Tu veux que je te dise Sakura ? Tu devrais dire oui. Je l'aime bien moi ce type, il est pas mal.

\- Hé, il est beau.

\- Mouais.

\- Hé !

Je ris légèrement.

\- Il est riche.

\- Naruto !

\- Quoi, c'est important. J'ai pas envie que tu vives sous les ponts. Et même si tu gagnes très bien ta vie, c'est quand même pas négligeable.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je reprends :

\- Plus important, il supporte tes horaires de malades, que tu rentres crevée, que tu n'aies pas envie de parler, que tu colles ton meilleur ami gay, que tu lui fasses des câlins et le tout sans broncher.

\- Oui.

Et là, cette pensée me traverse l'esprit et je suis surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. C'est tellement évident… dire que j'aurais pu la charrier depuis plus de six mois avec ça et que je n'y ai même pas pensé ! C'est trop.

\- Et puis …

J'éclate de rire.

\- Quoi ?

Je voudrais répondre, seulement je n'y arrive pas.

\- Quoi Naruto, qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

\- Shika…

\- Et ben ?

\- Tu … tu … vas être la belle sœur de Shika.

Elle me regarde interdite.

\- Ah ben ça alors !

\- Tu n'avais pas réalisé.

\- Non.

Je ris encore plus, elle commence à me suivre. Je sens son corps être parcouru de mouvements compulsifs.

\- C'est trop ça !

\- Rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup, parole de Naruto.

\- Oui et avoir Tem' comme belle-sœur.

\- Tu vas pas t'ennuyer aux repas de famille.

Elle continue à se bidonner et se penche un peu plus sur moi, je passe mon bras autour de son épaule et nous restons comme ça à nous marrer comme des baleines sur leur futur repas de Noël.

* * *

**Voilà, je vous avais dit qu'il était beaucoup plus soft et maintenant, vous commencez à avoir une pitite idée du 4** **ème** **mariage. A la semaine prochaine.**


	12. 6 MOIS PLUS TARD … (2ème partie)

**POV Sasuke.**

Ce dîner est d'un ennui mortel. Dire que je pourrais être à la maison ou chez Naruto en train de regarder un bon film, mon blond entre les bras ou j'aurais pu l'emmener manger en ville ou encore faire une partie de billard, bref tout sauf être là à écouter ces conversations. Je soupire discrètement mais Itachi m'entend.

Il se penche à mon oreille.

\- Naruto te manque ?

\- Non.

\- Sasuke !

\- Quoi ?

Il me fait un sourire en coin.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu d'accepter ton affection pour lui.

\- Je ne refuse rien, je m'ennuie c'est tout.

\- Hn.

\- Et c'est vrai que ce ne serait pas le cas avec lui.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à l'emmener.

\- Comme si je pouvais.

\- Père connaît tes préférences.

\- Et pour autant, il a été très clair sur le fait que je ne m'affiche pas en public.

\- C'était il y a deux ans. En as-tu reparlé avec lui depuis?

\- Non, ma vie sexuelle n'est pas un sujet que j'aborde régulièrement avec les membres de ma famille.

\- Dans ce cas précis, il ne s'agit pas simplement de ta vie sexuelle, Sasuke, mais de ta vie tout court.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler, lui dire que tu entretiens une vraie relation avec quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est une vraie relation ?

\- Sasuke, tu ne t'es pas vu quand Naruto est avec toi je crois.

Je lui jette un œil suspicieux.

\- Tu es amoureux petit frère et ça crève les yeux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu sourire autant que lorsqu'il est là.

\- Hn.

\- Tu le colles, tu le câlines, tu l'embrasses, autant de choses que tu n'as jamais faites avec tes précédentes conquêtes.

\- Je t'assure pourtant que je n'étais plus vierge quand je l'ai rencontré.

Itachi sourit et me donne un coup de coude.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, tu m'as très bien compris.

\- Hn.

\- Sasuke, je vais me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais comment Naruto prend-il cela ?

Ah non pas ce sujet, j'ai assez de Naruto pour me culpabiliser, pas besoin qu'Itachi s'y mette lui aussi.

\- Visiblement assez mal, vu la tête que tu fais.

\- Hn.

\- Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il va accepter cette situation ?

\- Mais bon Dieu, cela fait quoi ? cinq mois que nous sommes ensembles, nous avons le temps non ?

Je voudrais ne pas m'énerver mais ce sujet me porte sur les nerfs.

\- Je crois que tu ne prends pas le problème dans le bon sens Sasuke.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la durée de votre relation mais avec son importance.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est ce que te dis ton cœur petit frère. S'il te dit que c'est le bon, alors peu importe que tu sois avec lui depuis cinq mois ou cinq ans parce que vos cinq mois vont forcement se transformer en un an, en dix ans, en vingt ans.

\- Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue Itachi.

\- Tsssk.

Il me donne une petite tape sur le front comme lorsque nous étions enfants ce qui m'agace tout autant qu'à l'époque.

\- Ne joue pas les idiots, petit frère. Naruto t'aime, il te chérit comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Nous parlons quand tu n'es pas là, tu sais.

\- De moi ?

\- Ça nous est arrivé. Mais ne change pas de sujet.

Je soupire.

\- Il se fout de la durée de votre relation, il est prêt à tout te donner maintenant parce qu'il croit en vous, il n'a pas besoin que le temps lui démontre la solidité de votre histoire.

Ses paroles ont du sens, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas l'entendre.

\- Seulement Sasuke, pour qu'une relation perdure, elle doit être équilibrée. Même si vous n'avancez pas au même rythme, il faut que vous vous rejoigniez à un moment donné. Il ne t'attendra pas toute sa vie.

\- Mais je donne moi aussi dans cette histoire, plus que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Tu veux quoi, que je lui propose de m'épouser ?

Itachi soupire légèrement.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ça te va mal de dire des idioties Itachi.

\- Ce n'est pas idiot. Pose-toi juste la question suivante : au fond de toi, est-il possible que ce ne soit pas lui l'homme de ta vie ?

Je vais répondre mais il me coupe.

\- Ne me répond pas, Sasuke, je ne veux pas entendre ta remarque acerbe. Oui, la question peut paraître très fleur bleue comme tu le disais tout à l'heure et sans doute l'est-elle. Réfléchis, Sasuke, et je te donne encore un conseil.

Je le fixe, il m'agace.

\- Réfléchis vite parce que je suis sûr qu'il en souffre et je ne sais pas combien de temps il l'acceptera sans rien faire, je dirais même sans rien faire qui finisse par te faire souffrir aussi.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il reporte son attention sur son voisin de table et me laisse seul dans mes pensées.

Je sais qu'il a raison. Je sais que Naruto ne supporte pas cette situation et je suis même surpris de la violence avec laquelle il réagit à ce sujet. Mais, je crois que c'est lié à son père. Je n'imagine même pas ce que ça a du lui faire pendant dix ans de voir cet homme incapable de le reconnaître, de se souvenir de lui, d'être orphelin sans l'être vraiment. Je suppose que cela aurait presque été moins dur s'il était mort lui aussi sur le coup et pas dix ans plus tard en s'empoisonnant bêtement parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait déjà pris son traitement et que personne ne l'a surveillé.

Et je suppose que ça aurait peut-être été moins douloureux si son père ne lui ressemblait pas tant et si tous les gens qui l'ont connu ne savaient pas automatiquement que Naruto est son fils rien qu'en le regardant … tous, sauf le concerné. Et pourtant, on se demande comment c'est possible ! Il m'a montré une photo un jour, on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux, il est son portrait craché.

Je soupire et regarde mon père.

Itachi a peut-être raison, je devrais peut-être lui parler.

Oh Bon dieu, on n'est quand même pas pressés à ce point là. Itachi cherche juste à me faire peur, Naruto ne prendra pas de décision sur cette base là. Et cela quand bien même l'abandon est un sujet délicat chez lui et qu'il en a peur, une peur irraisonnée et je sais qu'il a l'impression que c'est ce que je fais avec lui. C'est idiot et la réflexion d'Itachi aussi.

Je connais quand même mieux mon petit ami que mon frère qui ne l'a vu qu'une dizaine de fois, il est plus fort que ça. Et puis quoi, je ne suis pas là pour qu'il affronte ses peurs enfantines et ses traumatismes. Il est adulte, il doit le gérer par lui-même.

Je regarde ma montre, encore une petite heure et je pourrais décemment fausser compagnie à tout ce petit monde et retrouver mon blond, son rire, sa bonne humeur, son corps, sa bouche…

Enfin, j'ai pu me libérer et prendre cette route que je suis venu à parcourir avec impatience. Lorsque j'arrive au bas de l'immeuble de Naruto, je croise Sakura qui en sort.

\- Salut Sasuke.

\- Sakura.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hn. Naruto ?

Elle sait très bien ce que je veux dire. Cette fille est étonnante, elle arrive à me comprendre à demi-mot.

\- Comme toujours quand tu le laisses de côté.

\- Je ne le laisse pas de côté. C'est juste que…

\- Sasuke, me coupe-t-elle.

Je me tais et la fixe.

\- Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois te justifier.

Elle pose sa main sur mon bras.

\- Dépêche-toi d'aller le voir, il t'attend.

\- Hn.

Elle s'éloigne et malgré moi, je me retourne et l'interpelle.

\- Je tiens à lui, tu sais.

Elle me fait un doux sourire.

\- Je sais.

J'ignore pourquoi je me sens tenu de me justifier envers elle. Sans doute parce que Naruto la considère comme sa sœur. Par ailleurs, j'ai également appris à l'apprécier ces derniers mois. Passé le côté original de sa couleur de cheveux, c'est une jeune femme brillante, sans doute un des chirurgiens les plus talentueux de sa génération.

Je soupire, je sais que je vais devoir affronter Naruto et je sais déjà comment je vais le trouver. Je monte les escaliers et arrive sur son pallier. Je ne toque pas, je rentre directement. Les lumières sont allumées mais je ne le vois pas.

\- Sakura, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Oh Sasuke.

Il sort de la salle de bain et me fait un de ses grands sourires qui me donnent aussitôt envie de lui, pas que j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour ça.

Je vais jusqu'à lui et l'embrasse rapidement, il se laisse faire et j'en suis presque surpris, peut-être vais-je échapper au rituel tirage de tronche

\- Ça va ?

\- Hn.

Il prend ma main et m'emmène jusqu'au canapé où il s'assoit entre mes jambes, de plus en plus étonnant ... Je passe mes bras autour de son torse, puisqu'il est d'humeur câline et qu'il ne boude pas, autant en profiter.

\- Alors ce dîner ?

\- Ennuyeux à mourir.

Je me penche un peu pour bécoter ses cheveux et son cou.

\- A ce point là ?

\- Hn, tu m'as manqué.

\- Fallait m'emmener.

Ah, nous y voilà, je me disais bien aussi. Son ton essaye bien de faire passer ça pour une plaisanterie mais il n'est pas assez bon acteur pour que j'y croie.

\- Je sais Naruto. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas mais, s'il te plait, j'ai déjà eu cette conversation ce soir avec Itachi, pas avec toi maintenant.

\- Je sais, c'est pas grave, dit-il en fixant tout sauf moi.

Je le tourne légèrement pour pouvoir lui faire face.

\- Ne me dis pas ça avec cet air là. Je vois que tu me mens.

\- C'est juste que… je me sens rejeté quand tu fais ça.

\- Je sais mon cœur. Mais, écoute avec mon père c'est difficile, c'est ... compliqué et …

Je soupire, je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Je me sens nul, c'est même pire que ça, cette situation me met face à ma propre faiblesse, à ma lâcheté. Je sais qu'Itachi a raison. Naruto n'est pas simplement ma vie sexuelle, il fait partie de bien plus que de ça. Je ne pourrais pas le cacher éternellement. Et de toute façon, c'est un secret de polichinelle.

Mais je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ça, pas tout de suite.

Maintenant, j'ai juste envie de passer un bon moment avec lui.

Je me penche vers lui et embrasse son front. Il a toujours ce petit air triste. Et je déteste le voir comme ça, vulnérable dans mes bras. Enfin, j'aime qu'il le soit mais lorsque c'est dû à mes baisers et mes caresses pas à ma …

Et merde !

\- Naruto ?

Il ne répond pas et s'éloigne un peu, se libérant de mon étreinte. Ok, donc il fait la gueule, je suppose que je devrais être content qu'il ait fait l'effort d'essayer de le cacher. En soi, je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir parce que s'il agissait de la même façon avec moi, je ferais bien pire que de prendre cette petite moue boudeuse tout à fait craquante qu'il arbore présentement. Et tout à coup, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir à tout ça. Tout ce que je vois ce sont ses lèvres roses et charnues. Elles m'appellent. Je laisse mes yeux parcourir son corps et le désir m'enflammer.

Je passe ma main sur sa joue et je m'approche de lui jusqu'à me mettre à genoux sur le canapé. Je pose mes lèvres sur sa bouche, j'avance ma langue pour taquiner les siennes mais il se recule. Je le regarde interloqué.

\- Tu ne peux pas toujours t'en sortir grâce au sexe Sasuke !

\- Je voulais juste t'embrasser, c'est toi qui parles de sexe. Reconnais qu'en soi, c'est plutôt révélateur.

\- Comme si tu ne comptais pas aller plus loin.

\- Je voulais juste t'embrasser.

\- Oui … et ben … je ne veux pas.

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine et prend son air buté, celui-là même qui m'agace au plus haut point.

Je suis bien tenté de prendre mon air le plus blasé et de me coller dans mon coin de canapé. Seulement, j'ai vraiment trop envie de lui.

Il va donc falloir que j'opte pour une autre stratégie et je sais exactement laquelle. Je masque mon petit sourire en coin.

\- Na ... ru… to…

Je le vois se tendre à l'entente de son nom. Il adore quand je prends cette voix-là. Je passe mon index sur son avant-bras. Il s'éloigne mais pas assez vite et j'ai le temps de voir ses poils se dresser. Je m'approche et l'appelle de nouveau.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas non plus en utilisant ta voix de gigolo.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui !

Je m'approche à nouveau et lui se recule d'autant.

\- Tu as remarqué que tu es collé à l'accoudoir maintenant, tu ne pourras pas aller plus loin.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus comme ça que tu m'auras.

Je souris.

\- Je sais.

Il me fixe.

\- Je sais exactement comment t'avoir, Na...ru...to.

Ses yeux prennent cette lueur de défi que j'ai appris à aimer.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment me résister.

\- Ça reste à voir, Sasuke.

\- On parie ?

Je me ravance légèrement et laisse mon doigt courir de nouveau sur son bras. J'approche mon visage du sien et souffle doucement dans son cou, je me penche vers son oreille.

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister parce que tu aimes me toucher, me caresser comme ça.

Je passe ma langue sur son lobe d'oreille

\- Me mordiller légèrement…

Il ne dit rien mais je sens qu'il est tendu. Je vais t'avoir Naruto, je vais t'avoir.

\- Tu aimes ma peau, mon corps…

J'embrasse son cou.

\- Tu aimes me prendre, m'entendre gémir entre tes bras, te demander de me pénétrer plus fort et plus vite.

Son pouls s'accélère de plus en plus suivant le rythme de sa respiration.

\- Alors Na... ru …to ?

Il grogne. Voilà qui est bon signe. Je retente mon approche sur ses lèvres et l'embrasse de nouveau. Il résiste encore un peu détournant le visage mais sa conviction n'y est plus. Il ne me faut d'ailleurs qu'à peine insister pour qu'enfin il ouvre la bouche.

Gagné !

Aussitôt, ma langue plonge et je me réjouis de son soupir d'aise. Ma main va se loger dans ses cheveux renforçant un peu plus la pression de mon corps sur le sien.

De mon autre main, je caresse son flanc et attrape sa hanche, l'invitant à pivoter. Il me comprend et ses jambes viennent passer sous les miennes comme il s'allonge sous moi. A aucun moment je n'ai lâché ses lèvres.

Ses mains n'ont pas perdu de temps et entre les pans de ma chemise qu'il a déboutonnée, elles se baladent sur mon torse y provoquant une myriade de frissons.

La façon qu'ont ses doigts de pianoter sur mon corps me rend fou. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être un instrument de musique dont il sait jouer en maestro réussissant à obtenir les sons qu'il veut de moi. Je ne le lui dirai sans doute jamais.

Et pour le moment, la partition qu'il expérimente m'allume monstrueusement. Je lâche sa bouche pour aller étouffer mes gémissements dans son cou.

Ses mains s'appliquent maintenant à m'enlever ma chemise. Je me redresse pour m'asseoir sur ses jambes reposant mon poids sur mes genoux repliés et l'aide.

Le regard d'affamé qu'il porte sur moi m'excite à un tel point que je pourrais sans doute jouir rien qu'en le regardant. Je n'ai jamais eu un amant aussi beau et aussi … sexe.

Je finis par me lever pour qu'il m'enlève mon pantalon et mon caleçon me retrouvant nu au dessus de lui.

\- Si Sakura te voyait debout sur son canapé.

\- Je crois qu'elle aurait plus à se plaindre de ce qu'on va faire par la suite.

\- On ne va pas dans la chambre ?

Je me rassois.

\- Pourquoi, Sakura doit rentrer ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ?

Il me sourit et s'empare de nouveau de ma bouche. J'en profite pour à mon tour dénuder son torse et le caresser avec gourmandise. Il continue à ravager ma bouche et je peux sentir dans la passion qu'il y met une partie de sa colère. Je m'y soumets et m'abandonne dans ses bras. Lorsque je suis enfin pantelant, il se redresse, s'assoit et gentiment me rallonge sous son corps et se lève.

Je le regarde partir me gorgeant de son physique.

Pendant qu'il farfouille dans la chambre sans doute à la recherche de lubrifiant, dieu bénisse la fin de la période de préservatifs et les tests HIV négatifs, je me caresse doucement entretenant mon érection.

\- Tu m'excites quand tu fais ça.

Je le fixe.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hn.

Je tends la main vers lui.

\- Viens.

Il s'approche presque en courant et ça me fait sourire.

\- Je t'aime Sasuke, murmure t-il à mon oreille avant de m'embrasser de nouveau ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre. Je sais pourquoi il fait ça. Je ne lui ai encore jamais dit. Je … je n'y arrive pas. Plusieurs fois, j'ai eu envie de le lui avouer parce que je sais au fond de moi que je l'aime moi aussi, seulement … ces trois mots n'arrivent pas à franchir mes lèvres. Ils l'ont déjà fait pourtant mais je sais que c'était parce qu'ils étaient faux à cette époque. Quand je vois ce que je ressens pour Naruto, je sais que je n'ai jamais aimé avant lui. Et alors que c'est tellement évident et peut-être, est-ce pour cela, je ne parviens tout simplement pas à le lui dire.

J'ai peur… je crois.

De quoi, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il me quitte et que je souffre parce que je n'ai jamais eu mal en amour avant, peut-être de m'abandonner entièrement à lui, pas simplement mon corps, mais mon esprit aussi.

Mais nos mains qui ont repris leurs caresses et qui nous amènent doucement au moment plus intime me font perdre un instant le fil de mes pensées. Je ne pose pas la question de qui fait quoi. Dans ces cas-là, il a besoin de me prendre, comme si me posséder le rassurait d'une certaine manière. Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime quand il me fait l'amour. Je le laisse donc me préparer avec douceur puis me pénétrer encore plus doucement.

J'aime le sentir en moi, ses mains sur mon corps, son souffle sur ma bouche, sur ma peau. Je le serre un peu plus et lui murmure tout bas ce que je veux. Je laisse le plaisir monter en moi petit à petit, prendre possession de mon corps et de mon esprit. Je me concentre sur les gémissements qu'il émet, sur son odeur, son goût. Je bouge avec lui afin de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, je veux l'entendre murmurer mon nom, je veux le sentir jouir en moi. Je n'ai jamais autant voulu partager avec un de mes amants, mais lui, je pourrais tout lui donner.

Mon dieu mais je suis vraiment un idiot.

Le plaisir me submerge et je suis incapable de penser à autre chose. J'oublie tout et je gémis, je crie son nom parce que c'est bon, c'est trop bon et que je pourrais mourir maintenant.

Nous soufflons doucement puis il me prend dans ses bras et me mène jusqu'à sa chambre où il me jette tendrement sur son lit. Je n'ai pas le temps de me relever qu'il est déjà collé à moi et qu'il remonte la couette sur nos deux corps nus et encore chauds de notre ébat précédent.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas toujours en m'attachant à ton corps Sasuke, tu le sais ? Un jour, il faudra que tu prennes une décision concernant notre relation. Même si ce n'est pas maintenant…

Il baille et s'effondre un peu plus sur moi.

\- … mais un jour…

Je soupire. Les paroles d'Itachi me reviennent en mémoire. Je serre un peu plus Naruto contre mon torse. Je ne veux jamais m'arrêter de le sentir, je ne veux pas qu'il aime une autre personne que moi et je ne veux pas aimer un autre que lui.

Je repense à cette question : est-il possible qu'il ne soit pas l'homme de ma vie ?

Je le regarde à la lueur de la lampe de chevet, la tête appuyée sur ma poitrine, ses cheveux encore un peu mouillés de sueur.

Et je ne le trouve pas seulement beau mais juste parfait et comme il se serre un peu plus contre moi en baragouinant quelque chose que seuls lui et les anges peuvent comprendre, je souris et je maudis mon frère.

\- Naruto.

Pas de réponse.

\- Naruto.

Je le secoue un peu.

\- Hein ?

\- Je vais lui parler.

Il ouvre un œil et se relève un peu. Je le fixe.

\- Mon père, je vais lui parler, demain. D'accord ?

\- Oui. Enfin si tu veux, je ne veux pas te forcer Sasuke.

Naruto …

\- Je veux le faire, je vais le faire.

J'attrape sa nuque et l'approche de ma bouche.

\- Je t'aime.

Ça y est, c'est dit.

Il s'arrête interdit et me regarde avec de grands yeux hallucinés. Ça lui fait une de ces têtes, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

\- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait ça.

Il sourit et au lieu de répondre par des mots, il le fait par des gestes et m'embrasse avec une douceur et une tendresse qui me touchent.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sasuke, je t'aime.

* * *

**Et oui, une fin de chapitre dégoulinante de sentiments …. Ah, j'adore ça, j'y peux rien !!**


	13. MARIAGE DE KANKURO & SAKURA (1ere partie)

**POV Naruto.**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est le grand jour. Sakura, ma Sakura, va se marier aujourd'hui. Je laisse mon regard se balader dans sa chambre qui ne l'est plus depuis quelques temps déjà. Dans un coin, se trouve une pile de cartons avec ses dernières affaires.

Je me retourne, je vois un peu partout les traces de son départ. Le canapé n'est plus le même, sa monstrueuse plante verte a été remplacée par un chiffonnier.

Je ne retrouve plus de soutiens-gorge dans le plaid du canapé, les étagères de la salle de bain ne débordent plus. J'ai du investir dans de l'après-shampoing maintenant que je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne pas en avoir besoin et taxer le sien.

Par contre, il y a toujours deux brosses à dents, un deuxième rasoir et je suis sûr que quelqu'un m'emprunte mon après-shampoing mais dit qu'il n'en a pas besoin.

Je sens des bras passer autour de ma taille et un souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je me laisse aller contre Sasuke.

\- A quoi penses-tu avec ce petit air triste?

\- Au temps qui passe, à mon changement de colocataire.

Je sens un léger coup de dents sur mon oreille.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'avais l'impression que tu ne t'en plaignais pas ce matin quand tu me criais « plus fort ».

Je ris.

\- Ah, ah … vantard !

Je l'embrasse rapidement.

C'est vrai que je ne peux pas me plaindre. Au fur et à mesure que Sakura a emménagé chez Kankurô, Sasuke a pris sa place et depuis six mois, il vit officiellement ici.

Et j'avoue que j'adore voir son nom sur la boite aux lettres à côté du mien, remonter son courrier, ses vêtements dans mon armoire.

Pour tout dire, j'adore vivre avec lui, me réveiller à ses côtés le matin, m'engueuler avec lui sur les courses, le menu, les tâches ménagères.

Depuis ce soir où il a décidé d'en parler et de ne plus me cacher, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'a pas fait les choses à moitié. Il est revenu avec une brosse à dent et une réserve de caleçons le lendemain. Après, les choses se sont enchaînées naturellement.

La seule ombre au tableau, c'est que ce bonheur a un prix.

Depuis ce jour, Sasuke n'a plus parlé à son père. Il ne m'a pas raconté tout en détails mais il semble que la discussion ait été plus que houleuse. Il n'aime pas en parler. Je crois qu'il ne s'était jamais opposé à lui avant et sans le soutien d'Itachi, je ne suis pas certain qu'il aurait tenu.

Il semble d'ailleurs que son frère aussi se soit fâché avec leur père. Les trois travaillant dans l'entreprise familiale, c'est plutôt problématique. Et de temps en temps, au retour du bureau, Sasuke est d'une humeur exécrable. Cette situation lui pèse, je le sais même s'il me dit que non.

Un baiser sur ma joue me sort de mes réflexions.

\- Je vais finir de me préparer, me murmure-t-il.

\- Hn.

Il sourit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça m'amuse que tu aies pris cette expression.

\- Tu peux, toute la bande se fiche de moi en me disant qu'on dirait un Uchiha.

Il se rapproche le regard allumeur.

\- Et alors, tu n'aimerais pas être un Uchiha.

\- Je n'aurais rien contre si tu me le proposais.

Je m'arrête interdit.

\- Heu … ce n'est pas ce que je voulais …

Un doigt sur ma bouche me fait taire.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Le mariage homosexuel n'existe pas, tu sais ça.

\- Oui, mais ça n'empêche pas de faire quelque chose.

\- Je croyais que tu en avais plus qu'assez de ces cérémonies. N'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ?

\- Reconnais qu'entre avril et août, il y a tellement de mariages et de baptêmes qu'il y a de quoi nous dégoûter à jamais de ces petites sauteries.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors, on n'est pas obligé de faire quelque chose de compliqué, juste quelques proches. De toute façon moi, en dehors d'Itachi…

Une ombre passe dans ses yeux. Je m'approche de lui et caresse tendrement sa joue.

\- Sasuke. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

\- Hn.

Ses yeux fixent les miens.

\- Je t'aime, me dit-il.

Comme toujours quand il me dit ça, mon cœur bat plus fort et un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Sasuke n'est pas très enclin à verbaliser ses sentiments, pas comme moi qui parle toujours beaucoup.

L'amour de Sasuke, je le sens, je le vois par ses gestes, je le connais rarement par ses mots. Alors quand ils lui échappent, je m'en abreuve comme un condamné devant son dernier verre.

Je finis de me préparer, je refuse d'être en retard pour le mariage de Sakura. Heureusement, comme pour Temari, la cérémonie a lieu au centre ville dans la même église.

Je m'acharne cinq minutes sur ma cravate, je déteste vraiment tout ce qui se porte autour du cou, sauf le collier que Sasuke m'a offert pour nos « un an » il y a un mois : un cadeau on ne peut plus romantique, un cristal bleu assorti à mes yeux entouré de deux petites pierres blanches. Je frissonne encore au souvenir de ses mains l'accrochant à mon cou, de son souffle sur ma nuque, de ses yeux chargés de désir, de ses mots me disant combien je le porte à merveille et combien je l'excite comme ça et je vais m'arrêter là dans les souvenirs sinon je vais avoir la gaule.

\- Tu t'en sors ?

\- Oui, oui, je vais y arriver.

Il prend son petit rictus « Sasuke se fout de moi », qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là, mais ses yeux s'adoucissent lorsqu'il s'approche de moi et pousse mes mains.

\- Laisse, je vais le faire.

\- Je suis tout à fait capable de m'en sortir tout seul.

Il m'embrasse.

\- Je sais mais …

Il serre le nœud.

\- J'adore te montrer combien je suis supérieur à toi.

\- Connard.

Il essaye de s'éloigner mais pas assez vite, j'ai le temps de lui claquer une fesse. Il rit. J'adore entendre ça. En fait, c'est un vrai môme, il a l'air très froid et très austère de l'extérieur mais quand on le connaît et qu'il fait confiance surtout, il est très différent.

Je mets ma veste, Sasuke m'attend patiemment à la porte.

\- Tu aimes te faire désirer, hein ?

Je viens me coller à lui et passe délicatement ma main sur son sexe.

\- Oui, mais tu ne me diras pas que ça te déplait.

\- Idiot.

\- Huhum.

J'avance et commence à descendre l'escalier. Mon chevalier servant me rejoint et me précède dans la rue jusqu'à sa voiture. Je sens une vibration dans ma poche et sors mon portable.

\- Allo.

\- Kit ?

\- Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Pourquoi m'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, je … je voulais juste savoir où tu étais.

\- Et bien, présentement, je viens de monter dans la voiture de Sasuke qui était garée juste en bas de l'appart' parce que Monsieur a une chance pas possible et qu'il y a toujours de la place pour lui. Oh et tu sais quoi … il n'y avait même pas de sabot sur sa voiture, incroyable non ?

Sakura rigole, Sasuke a un petit rictus amusé.

\- Ah et là …, ce que tu entends c'est le bruit du moteur. Même pas une petite panne, c'est pas croyable non ?

Elle continue à rire.

\- Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons là.

\- Merci.

\- Ça va toi ?

\- Hum.

Elle se tait.

\- Sakura ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De me marier.

Ouh la.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard pour te poser la question ?

\- Si.

\- Écoute-moi.

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es bien avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Point de vue sexe : c'est bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as au moins un orgasme tous les deux rapports ?

Elle recommence à rire et Sasuke lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas envisageable que tu ré-emménages à la maison parce que mon beau brun a pris toute la place ?

\- Oui, je sais, baragouine-t-elle entre deux rires.

Je prends un ton un peu plus sérieux.

\- Il te rend heureuse ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu imagines ne plus le voir, ne pas te réveiller à côté de lui tous les matins, ne plus sentir son odeur sur l'oreille à côté du tien…

Je fixe Sasuke.

\- Ne plus toucher sa peau, ne plus pouvoir poser ta tête dans le creux de son épaule et t'y endormir ?

Sasuke se tourne vers moi et me fixe. Il me sourit, de ce sourire qu'il n'a que très rarement, celui qui me dit qu'il m'aime et ses yeux s'allument de cette petite lueur qui réchauffe mon cœur et mon âme.

\- Non, je ne me vois pas sans lui, me répond Sakura.

\- Alors fonce ma fille.

\- Oui.

\- Naruto, reprend-elle après un court silence.

\- Oui.

\- Merci.

\- De rien.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, on arrive. Il n'y a même pas un petit bouchon pour nous retarder, c'est lamentable.

Elle rit à nouveau.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es déjà saoule ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Généralement, quand tu en es aux grandes déclarations d'amour, c'est qu'il est temps que je t'éloigne de ton verre.

\- Idiot !

\- Allez à tout de suite.

\- Oui.

Je raccroche.

\- Stress prénuptial ? me demande Sasuke.

\- On dirait bien.

Il se concentre de nouveau sur la route et je me tais un instant.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire d'un orgasme tous les deux rapports ?

\- Une longue histoire.

\- Je t'ai toujours fait jouir.

\- Éjaculer ne veut pas dire avoir un orgasme, Uchiha !

\- Tu as un orgasme à chaque fois.

\- Comme tu es affirmatif !

Il détourne un instant son regard de la route pour me fixer. Je dois bien le lui concéder :

\- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et m'approche de son oreille.

\- Il m'arrive même d'en avoir deux pendant le même rapport.

Il a un petit sourire très satisfait de lui.

\- Bâtard prétentieux !

\- Tout à fait.

Nous parvenons à trouver une place non loin de l'église, je suis tout excité pire que pour le mariage de Kiba et Hinata. En même temps, pour leur mariage, on était tellement à la bourre que je ne pouvais qu'être stressé. Une fois dans l'édifice, je repère tout de suite Kankurô, Chôji, Kiba et Hinata vers l'autel. Elle resplendit, la main sur son ventre qui s'arrondit de jour en jour.

J'ai une décharge de joie supplémentaire à l'idée de ce « neveu » qui pousse là. Et lorsque nous les rejoignons après avoir salué tout le monde, je ne peux m'empêcher de gagatiser en m'agenouillant devant son ventre en y plaçant les deux mains. Hinata est un ange et me laisse faire, comme à chaque fois.

\- Salut toi, tu entends c'est tonton qui est là.

\- Naruto, tu sais que ça ne sert à rien, me lance Kiba.

\- Tu es jaloux.

\- Non et à moins d'utiliser un mégaphone, il ne t'entend pas.

Je me relève.

\- Ne me tente pas Inuzuka.

\- Essaye un peu Uzumaki.

Nous nous plaçons face à face, nos torses se touchent. Mais je me sens tiré en arrière par deux bras qui me collent contre un autre corps et une voix me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Je croyais que tu voulais voir Sakura.

\- Hn.

Je vois mes amis sourire en m'entendant répondre de la sorte. Je crois qu'ils ne s'y feront jamais.

\- Allez, viens on y va.

\- Je te suis Naruto.

\- A tout' !

Je me dirige vers la droite de l'église où une porte donne sur une petite pièce attenante. A peine l'ai-je ouvert que je suis assailli par des piaillements féminins.

\- Attention Sakura.

\- Mais arrête de bouger, hurle une Ino, taille de guêpe moulée dans sa robe.

Pas de bébé chez eux, le gynéco leur a dit qu'ils devaient arrêter de faire l'amour tous les jours pour laisser les réserves de son homme se reconstituer. J'étais mort de rire devant leurs têtes quand ils nous ont raconté ça, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Je me souviens avoir échangé un regard de connivence avec Sasuke partagé par Sakura.

Nous ne leur avons jamais dit que ce jour-là, nous étions enfermés dans le placard. En tout cas, ça a donné une bonne idée cadeau aux filles pour l'anniversaire de leur amie qui a déballé devant une quinzaine d'invités un godemiché, elle en a été prise d'un fou rire monstrueux. Je me demande s'ils l'utilisent … en fait … non, je ne veux pas savoir.

Ino finit d'arranger le voile de Sakura qui m'aperçoit dans la glace. Elle se retourne vers moi et me tombe dans les bras collant son visage dans mon cou.

\- Naruto.

\- Hé, ça va toi ?

\- Hum.

\- Sakura, ta robe !

\- Grrr.

Ino se recule et n'insiste pas, ce n'est pas le moment. Elle va rejoindre Sasuke qui s'est appuyé un peu plus loin. La mère de Sakura et Tsunade partent s'affairer à d'autres tâches. Je reporte mon attention sur mon amie.

\- Sakura ?

\- Hum.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, je ne vais pas reculer, rassure toi, mais j'ai … j'ai juste besoin d'un petit câlin. Tu veux bien?

\- Oui.

Je la serre un peu plus contre moi et reporte mon attention sur Sasuke. Il me fixe et nous nous dévorons des yeux. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! et sexe ! Ouais, il est super excitant là tout de suite et j'irai bien le retrouver pour le pousser un peu sur cette table où il s'est appuyé. Je lui ouvrirais le pantalon doucement, je peux déjà l'imaginer en train de ….

\- Heu Naruto.

\- Oui.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui te fais cet effet là, me dit Sakura.

Je me recule brusquement, elle est morte de rire.

\- Je … je regardais Sasuke et…

\- J'ai bien compris, va.

Et y'a pas qu'elle à priori, vu que tout le monde se bidonne, Sasuke lui me regarde plus chaudement, un petit sourire en coin, il adore savoir qu'il me fait autant d'effet. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

\- Ne rougit pas comme ça Naruto, me lance Ino, nous sommes toutes contentes de savoir que tout fonctionne correctement chez toi !

\- Oh, ça va toi.

\- Bon alors, cette robe, me dit Sakura en tendant les bras autour d'elle et tournant sur elle-même, pas de meringue en vue ?

\- Non, point de pâtisserie sous mes yeux.

Elle est vraiment jolie, pas que je sois un grand connaisseur en matière de robes de mariée mais j'avoue que celle-ci me plait vraiment. Par sa simplicité, elle rehausse la beauté naturelle de Sakura et les motifs fuchsia sont assortis à ses cheveux. Je me doutais bien qu'elle ferait le bon choix.

J'ai participé à la première journée « choix de robe » mais franchement, après l'avoir vu en blanc, blanc cassé, écru, en meringue, en chinoise, en tenue légère, vaporeuse, avec bustier, avec manches, sans manches, avec un petit voile, un grand voile … j'ai fait des cauchemars de jeunes mariées en train de me poursuivre la nuit venue. J'ai donc abandonné et confié la tâche à sa meilleure amie et sa future belle-sœur. Je constate donc qu'elles l'ont bien conseillée.

On frappe à la porte et c'est le père de Sakura qui se présente. Il va être l'heure. J'embrasse une dernière fois la mariée et me dirige vers la sortie, non sans avoir tendu la main à Sasuke. Nous sortons de la pièce.

\- Alors pas trop ému?

\- Non.

Il s'approche de moi et passe ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Menteur.

Je lui tire la langue et, comme à son habitude, il l'attrape entre ses lèvres et l'aspire dans sa bouche où elle est rapidement rejointe par sa jumelle. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux et penche la tête sur le côté.

Une douce chaleur commence à m'envahir et je me laisse un peu plus aller contre lui.

\- Aie.

\- Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour ça me dit Tsunade qui m'a asséné une petite claque sur le crâne.

Sasuke lui lance un regard meurtrier, elle lui fait un grand sourire.

\- Je vais être obligé de vous mettre sous calmants tous les deux.

\- Ah, ah, ah, très drôle.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et s'éloigne. Je laisse échapper un petit rire, Sasuke se recolle à moi.

\- On en était où ?

Et bien visiblement je ne suis pas le seul à qui l'autre fait effet.

\- Obsédé.

\- C'est toi, qui bandait contre ta meilleure amie, qui me dit ça ? Je constate d'ailleurs que tu es toujours un peu en érection.

Et comme pour bien appuyer ses dires, il vient placer sa main sur mon sexe. Je la lui attrape.

\- Ça suffit, je ne veux pas que ça devienne plus visible.

\- Ah oui ?

Je connais ce ton et ce regard aussi et c'est très mauvais signe … ou bon signe au choix mais pas maintenant… pour mes fesses. Je garde donc sa main dans la mienne et l'entraîne avec moi. Il résiste un peu au départ tendant nos bras au maximum

\- Trouillard, tu as peur de te faire prendre.

Je m'arrête.

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas … Petit malin, tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme ça ?

\- Ça a bien failli marcher.

Je lui fais une grimace et recommence à le tirer vers moi. Il finit par rire, me rejoint en accélérant un peu le pas et passe son bras sur mes épaules. Nous rejoignons le cœur de l'édifice où le brouhaha nous informe que l'ensemble des invités est bel et bien arrivé.

Kiba nous siffle et tapote le siège à côté de lui, on s'approche.

\- Nous ne sommes pas un de tes chiens, Inuzuka, lui lance Sasuke.

\- Je sais, mes chiens ne se cachent pas au fond des églises pour forniquer, Uchiha.

\- Que de grands mots, tu es enfin arrivé à la lettre F du dictionnaire, je suis content pour toi !

\- Oh, je crois que je n'avais plus entendu cette vanne depuis oh… quarante ans peut-être.

Y'a pas, leur relation a fait de net progrès à ces deux là !

Sasuke s'approche un peu plus.

\- Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas une vie sexuelle aussi excitante que la notre.

\- Tu fantasmes mon pauvre vieux et puis moi je n'ai pas besoin de me planquer, dit-il en embrassant Hinata.

\- Oh, mais moi non plus, répond Sasuke.

\- Tu parles.

Kiba sait très bien qu'à la base, mon homme n'est pas très démonstratif en public, il l'attaque juste où il faut, mais il devrait se méfier parce q…

J'avais raison, Sasuke vient de me choper pour me rouler une pelle en plein milieu de l'église, et quelle pelle, putain !

Il me relâche et fixe Kiba, ils se sourient. Je ne peux m'empêcher de leur balancer :

\- Petits cons !

\- Quand vous aurez fini tous les trois, nous lance Tsunade, tout le monde vous regarde.

Et en effet, un certain nombre de personnes nous fixe.

\- Je les emmerde, lâche Sasuke.

Et ben, là encore, y'a un net progrès. Je peux même lire dans ses yeux qu'il est très content de lui en plus. Il se tourne vers moi et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien n'en sort. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux s'écarquillent et se durcissent. Je me retourne en même temps que je l'entends me demander :

\- Tu savais qu'ils venaient ?

De l'autre côté de l'église, nous fixant : ses parents assis à côté d'Itachi.

\- Non, je l'ignorais. Sakura ne m'a rien dit.

\- Hn.

Je vois sa mère lui faire un sourire, je peux sentir très nettement l'aura de colère se répandre autour de Sasuke et son regard, lorsqu'il le pose sur son père, est froid et meurtrier. Si c'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent : sympa l'ambiance.

Itachi se dirige vers nous et Sasuke se tend un peu plus.

\- Sasuke.

\- Itachi.

\- Naruto.

\- Salut, ça va?

\- Hn.

Les deux frères se regardent en chien de faïence.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec eux ? demande mon brun.

\- Je les ai accompagnés.

BIP !! Mauvais réponse ! Sasuke tire une tête qui fait froid dans le dos. Et en même temps, je peux lire dans ses yeux un sentiment de trahison qui me peine. Je vais lui prendre la main tandis qu'Itachi pose la sienne sur son épaule. Il se dégage de son frère mais serre un peu plus la mienne.

* * *

 **Alors, que va-t-il se passer entre les deux frères Uchiha???** **Comme on dit, suite au prochain numéro pour the last chapter.**


	14. MARIAGE DE KANKURO & SAKURA (2ème partie)

**POV Sasuke.**

Je fixe Itachi. Je ne comprends pas, je pensais qu'il était de mon côté, je croyais que lui non plus n'acceptait plus la façon qu'a père de vouloir contrôler nos vies. Et voilà que je le retrouve ici en sa compagnie. Je me sens trahi et je lui en veux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu le saurais si tu répondais à ses appels.

\- Ton père t'a appelé ? demande Naruto.

\- Hn.

\- Il t'a envoyé des mails.

\- Peut-être, je l'ai black-listé.

\- Sasuke, tu ne peux pas bloquer ton père.

\- Naruto, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde.

Il écarquille les yeux et je vois une lueur de colère poindre dans ses prunelles. Voilà, à peine cinq minutes et père est déjà en train de mettre la merde entre nous.

\- Sasuke, il souhaite simplement te parler, reprend Itachi.

\- Grand bien lui fasse, je n'ai rien à lui dire.

\- A mère non plus ?

Je sens un petit pincement en moi mais je refuse de me laisser attendrir.

\- Non plus. Et je n'ai rien à te dire non plus puisque tu as choisi d'être avec eux.

J'attrape la main de Naruto et l'entraîne. Je m'assois à côté de l'Inuzuka, plaçant mon blond entre moi et mon frère.

\- Sasuke.

\- Itachi, la cérémonie va commencer.

Il soupire mais abandonne, enfin pour le moment. Je sais qu'il reviendra à la charge, mon frère ne lâche jamais aussi facilement.

\- Sasuke, peut-être que …

\- Chut.

\- Mais …

Je jette un œil vers ma famille, Itachi remue la tête négativement et je peux lire quelque chose ressemblant à de la peine dans les yeux des miens, tant pis. J'attrape la tête de Naruto et l'approche de moi.

\- Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je l'embrasse et je fixe mon père droit dans les yeux pendant que ma langue s'enroule autour de celle de mon blond.

\- Tu as une réaction puérile Sas'ke.

\- Hn.

\- Peut-être qu'il regrette.

\- Ce n'est pas son genre et c'est trop tard.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour sa famille.

\- Naruto, reste en dehors de ça, tu veux ?

\- J'ai du mal quand je vois que la situation te fait souffrir.

\- Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, soupire et prend sa moue boudeuse. Malgré ma colère, la peine que me cause le comportement de mon frère, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver craquant et d'avoir envie de lui, là, sur cette chaise. Il doit le deviner car un petit sourire mutin fait son apparition sur ses lèvres.

\- Obsédé, me souffle-t-il.

Il prend ma main et la pose sur son genou, puis il se penche à mon oreille.

\- Je t'aime, murmure-t-il.

Il passe sa main par-dessus mon épaule et je suis surpris quand elle poursuit son chemin pour aller claquer la tête de l'Inuzuka.

\- Hé !

\- Tu l'as bien cherché Kiba.

J'en conclu que son meilleur ami devait être en train de se foutre de nous.

\- Vous avez fini tous les deux, leur lance Tsunade. Ce n'est pas un cirque ici. Et vous deux, pour les câlins, attendez au moins la fin de la cérémonie.

\- J'aurai le droit de le prendre sauvagement sur l'autel ? demande Naruto

Elle nous regarde et elle n'est même pas choquée par ce qu'il vient de dire, simplement amusée.

Mais les premières notes de la marche nuptiale retentissent et le silence se fait. Naruto pose sa main sur la mienne et se retourne pour voir Sakura pénétrer dans l'église au bras de son père. Ses yeux sont décidés et j'ai rarement vu une jeune mariée marcher la tête aussi haute et droite. Visiblement, elle n'a plus de doute et assume pleinement. Ça ne me surprend pas d'elle.

Naruto se retourne et me serre la main. Je sais que ça lui fait quelque chose qu'elle se marie. Il est heureux pour elle mais je sais que c'est aussi très symptomatique du temps qui passe et de son changement de situation.

Nous suivons la cérémonie dans un grand silence et je m'interroge. Est-ce moi qui ai une influence sur Naruto et ses petits camarades ? Ils sont calmes, ils ne crient pas, ils n'hurlent pas, ne gigotent pas … ont-ils grandi ?

\- Vas-y Sakura !!!

Ah non.

\- Naruto !

\- Quoi ?

\- Franchement.

\- Écoute, c'est ça ou je vais pleurer alors oui, je vais l'encourager et si ça te plait pas, va te faire foutre.

Je hausse un sourcil et je me penche vers lui.

\- Tu te proposes ?

\- Ah, ah, ah.

Je m'approche un peu plus et lui mordille l'oreille.

\- Je suis sérieux, je suis très excité tout de suite, maintenant.

\- Sasuke, crois-tu que me mordiller l'oreille tout en me susurrant des cochonneries vaut mieux que mes encouragements bruyants ?

Bonne question, il marque un point.

\- Certes, mais je trouve ça nettement plus bandant.

\- Sasuke, tu sais que j'aime quand tu parles mal mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

J'allais répondre quand je suis coupé par un :

\- Oui, je le veux!

\- Et ben, on moins on peut dire qu'elle n'a plus de doutes, lâche l'Inuzuka.

Faudrait peut-être que je me décide à utiliser son prénom un jour … pas tant qu'il continuera à m'appeler Uchiha.

Autour de moi, les rires fusent. Sakura se retourne vers nous et fixe Naruto lui demandant muettement :

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Rien, rien, dit-il en lui faisant signe de continuer.

Et elle le fait sans se détourner de son but, presque sans émotion. Merde, on dirait presque une Uchiha si ce n'est les cheveux roses, les yeux verts et enfin bref … Par contre, dans la façon qu'elle a eu de ne pas nous informer de la présence de mes parents, là encore, je l'avoue, c'est tout à fait digne de ma famille.

Les vœux sont enfin échangés et nous nous levons pour applaudir les mariés. Si je n'étais pas brouillé avec les miens, je regretterais presque de ne pas être de leur côté pour éviter d'être dans le groupe le plus démonstratif de cette église.

\- Je reviens.

\- Hn.

Naruto me laisse un instant pour aller embrasser la jeune mariée qui est déjà dans les bras de sa meilleure amie mais qui les abandonne à la faveur de ceux de mon blond. Je souris à cette pensée, la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était mon crétin blond, pas mon blond tout court. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé à cette époque...

\- Sasuke…

Je ferme les yeux et soupire.

\- Itachi, tu m'excuses mais je dois aller récupérer Naruto pour le lancé de riz.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu vas participer.

Je lui jette un regard noir.

\- As-tu déjà commencé à boire Itachi ? A moins que tu n'aies perdu la tête ce qui pourrait peut-être expliquer ce que tu fais avec père et mère. Ils ne sont pas avec toi d'ailleurs ?

\- Quelle tirade, petit frère. Tu es devenu bien loquace.

Naruto revient vers moi et j'attrape sa main.

\- Je t'emmerde Itachi.

\- Sas…

\- On y va Naruto.

\- Heu … oui.

Je le tire vers moi. Il essaie d'être discret mais je vois bien le petit regard peiné qu'il lance à mon traître de frère.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre son parti.

\- Non mais…

\- Sakura était au courant ?

\- …

\- Qui ne dit mot consent.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était désolée mais qu'elle avait peur qu'on ne vienne pas.

Nous arrivons sur le perron de l'église.

\- Elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Sas' ?

Je me tourne vers lui et l'embrasse.

\- Bien sûr qu'on serait venu, je me serais simplement bien passé de l'effet de surprise.

Je vois Itachi approcher de nous. Je m'écarte et vais me placer avec le reste du groupe.

\- Dépêchons-nous, nous allons rater la sortie de Sakura et Kankûro.

\- Dis donc toi, depuis quand tu aimes aller lancer du riz sur les mariés ?

\- Mais je ne compte pas le faire, je veux juste que tu aies tout le loisir de t'en donner à cœur joie.

\- Ouais, ouais. Tu cherches surtout un prétexte pour ne pas laisser ta famille t'approcher. Passe-moi le riz Kiba.

\- Tiens.

Il me jette un regard qui veut tout dire mais se tait.

Étonnant, depuis quand sait-il faire ça ?

Je me recule un peu, Hinata vient se mettre à mes côtés et ensemble nous regardons nos hommes respectifs sauter partout, bras dessus, bras dessous. Elle me fait un timide sourire et je lui réponds par un des mes rictus. Faut pas pousser, je ne vais pas me lancer dans les grands sourires. Par contre, j'avoue que voir Naruto aussi heureux pourrait bien y parvenir.

Nous sommes conviés à la traditionnelle séance photo et cette fois-ci pas question que j'y échappe bien sûr. Dans l'angle, je vois mes parents et Itachi, je leur jette un regard froid et me reconcentre sur les gens qui m'entourent. Je serre Naruto contre moi, il tourne la tête vers mon visage et me sourit. Je me penche pour l'embrasser mais une main se met entre nous.

\- Pas sur la photo de mariage.

\- Tsunade !

\- Allez écartez-vous l'un de l'autre et laissez moi me mettre entre vous deux.

\- Mais…

Elle ne le laisse pas finir et nous pousse gentiment… enfin gentiment c'est une façon très édulcorée de dire les choses, cette femme est une vraie brute. Je ne peux que le confirmer lorsqu'elle nous serre contre elle, écrasant mon épaule contre son opulente poitrine.

Naruto me fait un clin d'œil et je jurerais qu'il pense exactement la même chose que moi.

Je suis surpris que mes parents ne m'attendent pas pour une joyeuse réunion de famille à la sortie de cette séance photo mais peut-être ont-ils compris.

Oui, c'est ça et demain, je vais me réveiller avec un vagin et préférer les femmes !

Je dois plutôt supposer qu'ils attendent le meilleur moment. Après tout, il reste encore le vin d'honneur, le repas et la soirée. Je vais devoir jouer serrer ou leur redire ce que j'ai dit ce jour-là à père et il y a vingt minutes à Itachi.

Un baiser sur mes lèvres me sort de mes pensées.

\- Tu rêves Sasuke.

\- Hn.

\- A quoi ? A ta fam…

\- A la possibilité de trouver une place de parking cachée pour te faire l'amour sur le siège arrière.

Il éclate de rire.

\- Et moi qui avais peur … je vois que tu ne continues à réfléchir qu'avec une certaine partie de ton anatomie.

Je lui colle une petite tape sur la tête.

\- Idiot.

\- Bâtard prétentieux.

Et dans sa bouche, ça ne sonne tellement plus comme une insulte.

Étonnamment, nous arrivons au vin d'honneur avec plus de retard que lors du mariage Nara et pourtant cette fois-là, j'y avais vraiment mais vraiment mis du mien. Remarque, je peux en dire autant de cette fois-ci.

\- Dis-donc toi, me susurre une voix à l'oreille, à quoi tu penses ?

\- A rien.

\- Huhum, chantonne-t-il.

Nous avançons dans la grande maison des Subaku, j'attrape deux flûtes.

\- Tu deviens alcoolique.

\- Il y en a une pour toi, idiot.

\- Ah oui ?

Je lui fais un petit rictus qu'il a l'air de très bien comprendre. Après un dernier échange de regards, nous nous mêlons à la foule enfin plus particulièrement à la petite troupe de Naruto. Je scanne notre environnement des yeux, j'aperçois les trois silhouettes que je cherche.

Ok, il n'y a plus qu'à les tenir à distance pendant l'ensemble de la soirée, c'est tout à fait possible pour un génie tel que moi.

Je n'ai finalement pas trop de difficultés à m'en éloigner. Je crois qu'ils ne font guère de tentatives mais toutes celles qu'ils ont tentées, je les ai habilement déjouées en entraînant Naruto vers un autre groupe, vers le buffet ou en restant collé aux jeunes mariés. Habituellement, j'ai plutôt tendance à les fuir …

Bien sûr, Itachi a profité d'une de mes absences aux toilettes pour accoster mon blond. Mais quoi, je n'allais pas le traîner avec moi !

Enfin … surtout, il a refusé. De toute façon, je suis arrivé suffisamment rapidement pour que mes parents ne puissent l'approcher. Naruto m'a demandé si j'avais un radar, je parlerais plutôt d'instinct ... et puis soyons clair, j'ai sans doute battu le record du monde de vitesse pour uriner.

Le repas m'offre une pause bienvenue, je peux enfin me détendre. Nous avons été placés à la table des mariés qui est étonnamment particulièrement collée à celle de la petite bande de Naruto.

Devrais-je commencer à les considérer comme ma bande également ?

…

…

Non !

Toujours est-il que mon blond est aux anges.

C'est Ino Akimichi qui se colle au discours, le témoin de Kankurô étant son psychopathe de frère, il ne fallait pas espérer qu'il s'exprime en public. Il semble cependant accrocher avec Naruto, puisqu'ils discutent tranquillement depuis tout à l'heure. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, juste comme ça et pas du tout pour asseoir ma propriété parce que bien sûr il ne m'appartient pas … enfin pas encore … il ne semblait pas contre l'idée ce matin.

\- Je ne suis pas ta chose Sasuke, même si on se mariait.

Merde, comment fait-il pour savoir ce que je pense ?

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Il ne dit rien mais me fait un grand sourire que je peux traduire par : « Tu ne me la feras pas ».

Est-ce la vie de couple qui fait que je comprends parfaitement le sens de ses sourires ?

Sakura a un rictus content en nous regardant et un drôle d'espoir dans les yeux.

\- Quelque chose à dire Haruno ?

\- Non rien et c'est Subaku maintenant, Uchiha.

Nous nous sourions. Décidément, je l'aime bien cette fille, même si je ne me ferai jamais à ses cheveux roses.

Le repas est délicieux et je suis déjà gavé avant d'attaquer le dessert, Naruto se passe la main sur le ventre.

\- Dis-donc Sakura, tu ne te serais pas fait payer quelque chose par un labo pharmaceutique qui vend des produits pour la digestion ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?

\- Que tu t'es fait offrir ton voyage de noce par un labo contre une étude sur les bienfaits d'un médicament quelconque.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a peut-être vu un peu large, dit-elle.

Kankurô l'embrasse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, ils reviendront finir demain comme ça ils n'auront pas d'excuse pour ne pas donner un coup de main pour ranger !

Une horde de contestation s'élève de part et d'autre de nos tables.

\- On va peut-être faire un petit break avant le dessert, propose Sakura.

\- OUI, hurlent en cœur Naruto et sa bande.

Sakura éclate de rire.

\- Ok, j'ai saisi le message.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes histoire de commencer à digérer. Sasuke, tu viens faire un tour avec moi ?

Sa demande est accueillie par une nouvelle horde de remarques toutes plus déplacées les unes que les autres …. et pourtant, toutes plus justes les unes que les autres, enfin si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Naruto me fait un sourire coquin … ok, j'enlève le « si ça ne tenait qu'à moi », il n'est visiblement pas nécessaire.

Nous allons donc faire un tour dehors, profitant de la douceur de l'air. Naruto prend ma main et je l'embrasse tendrement. Les multitudes de lumières qui égayent le jardin se reflètent dans ses yeux bleus, ils rayonnent comme son sourire et …Oh mon dieu, je suis en train de tomber dans une dégoulinade de romantisme, là. Reprends-toi Uchiha !

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Que j'ai sérieusement besoin de m'injecter une dose d'Uchihatude.

Il est interloqué et je laisse échapper un petit rire.

\- Ne cherche pas.

\- Hn.

Nous restons un moment tout les deux, puis je vois arriver … mon dieu, mais c'est quoi ce look, c'est quoi ces sourcils, c'est quoi ces cheveux ?

\- Sasuke, ne fait pas cette tête.

En même temps, elle ne peut être rien à côté de celle de ce type et … mais où a-t-il pu trouver un costume vert comme ça ?

\- Hé Salut, Lee, ça va ?

\- Oui, très bien et toi ?

\- Oui, moi aussi.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? Comment va ta copine ?

\- Ah, ce n'est plus ma copine, dit-il avec un sourire idiot.

Naruto s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule.

\- C'est une bonne chose, tout le monde lui passait dessus. Sérieusement, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour ne pas être au courant.

L'autre zoziaux fait une drôle de tête, enfin encore plus que celle normale.

\- C'est … c'est ma femme (1).

….

Nous nous arrêtons interdits, je regarde Naruto, il vient de virer au rouge.

\- Ah, heu … bien… heu … félicitations.

Un serveur passe à côté de nous et mon blond s'empresse de prendre une coupe qu'il avale presque d'une traite. J'en fais autant parce que franchement, je suis rarement sujet au fou rire, mais là, je me retiens à grande peine.

Le type s'éloigne dépité, il va y avoir une belle ambiance chez eux ce soir. Naruto me regarde :

\- Oh, putain, tu te rends compte ?

\- Hn.

\- L'air con.

\- Hn.

\- Oh putain de putain de putain, mais pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi ce genre de truc ? Il faut que j'apprenne à fermer ma grande bouche, je …

Il s'arrête et me fixe.

\- Ça va toi ?

\- Hn.

Et puis, je n'y tiens plus, j'éclate de rire.

\- Hé, arrête de te foutre de moi.

Je suis tout simplement incapable de répondre, non sérieusement, il n'y a que Naruto pour faire des gaffes pareilles !

Il finit par rire à son tour et vient poser sa tête contre mon torse pour étouffer un peu ses éclats. Je commence à avoir mal au ventre et le souffle me manque. Ça fait du bien.

\- Et bien, ça me fait plaisir de te voir rire comme cela Sasuke.

Cette voix m'arrête nette, un remède extrêmement efficace au fou rire. Je me retourne.

\- Père.

Naruto se calme aussi et se rapproche de moi, faisant face à mes parents et mon frère. Itachi fait un pas vers moi. Je ne bouge pas.

Le silence est de mise pendant une bonne minute qui ressemble à une éternité et pendant laquelle nous nous regardons tous dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien Sasuke.

Je fixe mère, ses yeux brillent, j'ai certainement dû lui manquer. En tout cas, à moi, elle m'a manqué mais je ne veux pas me laisser attendrir.

\- Vous êtes Naruto, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en lui tendant la main.

Je le tire un peu plus à moi et elle s'arrête. Il me regarde et s'avance vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi aussi.

Il se tourne alors vers père et attend. Celui-ci lui tend sa main à son tour.

\- Enchanté.

Je suis scié, non c'est trop facile, il me cache quelque chose, il a forcement une idée derrière la tête.

\- Puis-je savoir à quoi tout cela rime ?

\- Bien Sasuke, je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes bonnes habitudes, tu attaques directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Sasuke, nous voulions simplement faire connaissance avec ton ami, reprend ma mère.

\- Hn. C'est fait, bonne fin de journée.

J'attrape la main de Naruto et commence à m'éloigner. Mais celui-ci me retient, s'approche de moi et se penche à mon oreille.

\- Sasuke, je crois qu'ils veulent recoller les morceaux.

\- Trop tard.

Itachi vient vers nous et se mêle à nos messes basses.

\- Sasuke, père souhaite…

\- J'ai bien compris, mais je ne…

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant.

Je me retourne presque choqué vers Naruto, depuis quand est-ce qu'il me parle comme ça ? Depuis quand est-ce moi l'enfant dans notre relation ? Depuis quand…

\- Et pas la peine de penser que c'est moi l'enfant dans notre relation.

J'ouvre de grand yeux : encore ?

\- Je commence à bien te connaître Sasuke.

\- Hn.

Je me retourne et fixe mes parents. A nouveau le silence, il n'y a pas à dire, nous sommes de grands parleurs dans la famille. Ok, s'il faut que quelqu'un s'y mette, autant que ce soit moi :

\- Père, vous avez bien conscience que quoique vous disiez ou fassiez, je ne compte plus me cacher, je vais vivre mon histoire pleinement.

\- J'ai bien compris Sasuke, tu nous l'as par ailleurs pleinement démontré tout à l'heure dans l'église.

\- Si ce genre de comportement vous dérange, sachez que je ne compte pas m'arrêter.

Et pour appuyer mes dires, je colle Naruto contre moi et l'embrasse. Je relève les yeux pour fixer père et … je suis surpris de ce que j'y lis : pas de gêne, ni de honte, mais … de la … fierté ?

\- Ça ne me gène pas Sasuke, par ailleurs un Uchiha assoit toujours sa propriété. J'espère ne pas vous choquer en disant cela, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de mon blond.

Celui-ci semble estomaqué et se contente de répondre un vague « Non, du tout ». J'avoue ne pas être mieux mais je n'en montre rien : on est un Uchiha ou on ne l'est pas.

Père s'avance vers moi et pose une main sur mon épaule et l'autre sur celle de Naruto.

\- Écoute Sasuke, je suis fier de toi et de ta détermination. Tu es mon digne fils et je ne peux que reconnaître tes qualités. Et puisque c'est ainsi que tu as choisi …

\- Je suis homosexuel, ce n'est pas un choix.

Il balaye mon objection d'un geste de la main et continue sur sa lancée.

\- Je l'accepte et je peux admettre que j'aurais pu le faire avant.

Il se tait et me fixe, mes yeux vont ensuite sur ma mère et les siens me supplient de céder, de ne pas être aussi entêté que le sont les Uchiha, elle murmure mon prénom. Je passe ensuite à Itachi qui m'encourage d'un hochement de tête. Naruto serre ma main. A priori, ils ont tous l'air d'accord et ligués contre moi.

Je reviens sur mon père. Bon ce ne sont pas des excuses mais c'est sans doute ce que je pourrais obtenir de plus proche de sa part et c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Hn.

Faut-il que Naruto soit presque devenu un Uchiha puisque comme les autres, il comprend exactement ce que cela veut dire. Je sens la tension retomber d'un cran et mère vient me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant aussi fort qu'elle le peut et l'avouerai-je, je lui rends son étreinte avec autant de force. Elle finit par me lâcher et se rapproche de père. Celui-ci reprend la parole comme si de rien n'était, comme si nous ne venions pas de nous réconcilier après plusieurs mois de guerre froide.

\- Bien, nous pouvons donc retourner profiter de cette soirée.

Il prend le bras de mère et commence à s'éloigner.

\- Oh et vous viendrez dîner demain soir bien évidemment, lâche-t-il.

Et je sens la tension reprendre possession de moi.

\- Pèrrre…

Tiens je peux aussi grogner dans ces cas-là. Il se retourne.

\- Allons, Sasuke ne fais pas cette tête et retourne donc dans cette salle avec ton ami démontrer, une fois de plus, la supériorité des Uchiha.

\- La supériorité des Uchiha sur quoi ?

\- Les Hyuuga pardi, me lance-t-il sans se retourner cette fois-ci.

J'en reste pantois. Naruto, quant à lui, manque de s'étouffer et se met à tousser. Itachi éclate de rire.

\- Est-ce par rapport à moi qu'il a dit ça, en me comparant à une sorte de trophée remporté par votre famille ? demande Naruto.

\- On dirait bien, répond Itachi.

Je me tourne alors vers mon frère.

\- Explique.

\- Comment ? Comment sait-il pour Neji et moi ? demande Naruto.

\- Je le lui ai dit, répond mon frère.

\- Pourquoi ?

Itachi s'approche de nous et me fixe.

\- Disons qu'ainsi je suis sûr qu'il va encore plus t'apprécier.

Mais où veut-il en venir ?

\- Daignerais-tu éclairer nos lanternes ?

\- Oh, et bien, disons que … mère y est pour beaucoup. Il y a un mois environ, elle nous a envoyé une invitation pour venir manger.

\- Peut-être.

\- Sasuke, tu aurais du me le dire, je…

\- Naruto, je n'étais pas au courant, je te l'ai dit, je les ai black-listés.

Il se tait mais me jette un regard noir.

\- Bref, j'ai décidé d'y aller, voir ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, petit frère, la situation devenait intolérable au travail aussi.

\- Hn.

Je dois bien admettre qu'il n'a pas tort.

\- Bref, mère était fort chagrinée que tu ne sois pas venu et père … et bien, tu le connais, tu imagines.

Oh que oui, je n'ai qu'à me souvenir de notre discussion quand je lui ai annoncé que j'allais rendre publique ma relation avec Naruto : un vrai morceau de choix.

\- Au cours de ce dîner nous en sommes forcement venus à parler de toi et de tes préférences.

\- Content de savoir que ma vie sexuelle alimente les conversations familiales.

Itachi lève les yeux au ciel et cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu sur moi son regard « arrête de jouer les idiots, petit frère ».

\- Pour faire court, mère a dit quelque chose qui a fait tilt chez père.

\- Hn ?

\- Elle lui a dit que si Hiashi Hyuuga pouvait assumer l'homosexualité de son neveu, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'eux ne puissent le faire envers leur fils.

J'ouvre de grands yeux.

\- J'ai vu une nouvelle lueur apparaître dans les yeux de père alors j'ai saisi l'occasion de lui dire que tu avais pris Naruto à Neji Hyuuga.

\- Mais, il ne m'a pas pris à Neji, je n'étais plus avec Neji, j'ai décidé…

Je souris, d'une parce que c'est vrai et que j'en suis toujours aussi satisfait malgré les vociférations de Naruto, après tout Neji n'aurait jamais dû me défier, et de deux parce que c'était tellement simple et tellement malin. Il était presque évident que père allait réagir de la sorte : ne jamais lancer une compétition à un Uchiha. Je fixe Itachi et nous partageons un moment de pure compréhension et de pure satisfaction.

\- Mais vous m'écoutez ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment des grands malades dans votre famille.

Je me tourne vers Naruto qui a l'air choqué.

\- Peut-être, ajoute Itachi, mais ce qui compte, c'est le résultat.

\- Rien du tout oui.

Je pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Naruto.

\- Mon ange, tais toi, profite et pense à te faire beau pour demain soir.

Devant son air choqué, contrit, ahuri, en colère, je laisse un sourire purement Uchihesque s'étendre sur mon visage et emboîte le pas de mon frère dont le rictus, je n'en doute pas, est une copie conforme du mien.

Je me retourne avant de rentrer dans la salle pour voir Naruto courir vers nous.

\- Alors, c'est bon, ça y est, tu ne fais plus la gueule à tes parents, tout est pardonné.

\- Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

\- Oui, mais …. c'est si rapide.

\- Naruto, tu apprendras que chez les Uchiha, nous n'aimons pas que les choses traînent en longueur, nous prenons des décisions rapides et à effet immédiat, lance Itachi.

Naruto le fixe et un sourire mutin naît sur ses lèvres. Il s'approche de mon frère.

\- Je ne sais pas en ce qui te concerne Itachi, mais je peux t'assurer que pour certaines choses, Sasuke addooorrrre que ça traîne en longueur, notamment lorsque je le prends en bou…

Bouche que je me suis empressé de couvrir de ma main.

\- Narrruto.

\- Tu grognes Sasuke, me lance Itachi un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué. Naruto se libère de mon étreinte, éclate de rire et court dans la salle.

**POV Naruto.**

Je suis content, même si être comparé à un trophée ne me convient pas, même si être réduit à l'état de possession de Sasuke me débecte, même si le repas de demain me stresse, même si je déteste que Sasuke me balance des trucs du genre « Soit beau et tais toi », même s'il faut que je m'arrange pour ne plus jamais croiser Lee ou sa femme, même si tous mes amis vont forcement avoir vent de ma gaffe, même si comme pour les alliances de Kiba et Hinata dans vingt ans, ils m'en parleront encore, même si Sasuke est présentement en train de me maudire pour ce que je viens de sortir à son frère, je suis content.

Et quand je vois l'énorme pièce montée que les serveurs apportent, je le suis encore plus. Je laisse Sasuke et Itachi me rejoindre.

\- Mon Dieu, encore de la nourriture, soupire Itachi.

\- Ben quoi un mariage sans gâteau, c'est plus un mariage.

\- Tu es un estomac sur pattes Naruto.

\- Hn.

Itachi me regarde surpris et un petit rictus amusé naît sur ses lèvres.

\- Quoi ?

Il ne dit rien mais j'ai bien compris. Il finit par nous laisser, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Sasuke sous les « mais, ça ne va pas » de ce dernier. Il retourne à sa table suivi par le regard gourmand d'un certain nombre de demoiselles et je dois l'avouer du mien sur ses fesses appétissantes et rebondies. Si Sasuke savait ce que je viens de penser... il me ferait une crise comme celle qu'il a fait la fois où je lui ai dit qu'Itachi était sexy.

Heureusement que je ne lui avais pas dit que je le trouvais canon et sexe, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça aurait été. Ce qui me fait penser que je me suis toujours demandé :

\- Dis-donc, ton frère, il est aussi célibataire qu'il en a l'air ?

Je vois un coin de lèvres se soulever :

\- Je ne pense pas, je crois même qu'il voit quelqu'un.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, une certaine Anne, Hagane, Marianne, quelque chose comme ça.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- J'ai entendu des choses de ci delà.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas envie que mes parents s'immiscent dans sa vie. Il veut être tranquille.

\- En même temps, quand je vois la quantité de filles qui lui tourne autour, est-il vraiment tranquille ?

\- On s'habitue tu sais, crois-moi.

Non mais écoutez le moi, celui-là.

\- Bâtard prétentieux, va.

\- Hn.

\- C'est particulier comme petit nom, mais ça lui va comme un gant.

Je me retourne.

\- Neji !

Sasuke s'est également retourné et tire la tronche, comme à chaque fois que nous avons l'occasion de croiser mon ex. Pourtant, c'est arrivé très peu souvent. Ces deux-là s'évitent comme la peste.

Je vais quand même prendre Neji dans mes bras, en partie parce que je suis content de le voir et en partie parce que ça fait enrager Sasuke et que j'adore ça. Je me recule quand même rapidement et l'embrasse, histoire de bien lui montrer que je suis à lui. De temps en temps, j'aime aussi être sa chose mais ça il peut se brosser pour que je le lui dise.

Il agrippe ma main et hoche la tête en direction de Neji. Je reprends la parole.

\- Je ne t'avais pas encore vu, où étais-tu ?

\- J'avais prévenu Sakura que je ne pourrais être là que tardivement.

\- Hn.

Sasuke sourit, encore une marque d'appartenance. Je reporte mon attention sur mon ex.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, me répond-il.

Je vois venir à nous un brun, pas mal, les cheveux noirs coupés au carré, la peau assez blanche. Il se pose à côté de Neji.

\- Laissez-moi-vous présenter Sora. Sora… Naruto et … Sasuke.

Il a beau faire des efforts, son « Naruto » est beaucoup plus chaleureux que son « Sasuke » qu'il crache pratiquement comme si ça lui arrachait la bouche.

\- Ah Naruto, Neji m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

\- Enchanté.

Je lui tends la main qu'il serre et en fait de même envers Sasuke. Nous nous regardons un instant en silence tous les quatre, comme des cons, disons-le clairement.

\- Alors vous deux…

\- Oui.

\- Bien, je suis content pour toi Neji.

\- Merci Naruto.

Re le silence … ben y'a pas, on a plein de chose à se dire. Pas super bavard le Sora … je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il a l'air sympa ou d'être un gros connard, j'hésite, j'hésite…. Il se penche à l'oreille de Neji qui rit.

\- On va aller profiter du dessert, me dit-il.

\- Oui, nous aussi.

Nous regagnons notre table et je me frotte les mains devant l'assiette que Sakura m'amène. Sasuke me regarde la mine effarée.

\- Ben quoi ?

\- Non rien.

Sans plus attendre, j'attaque mon premier chou à la crème, Sakura éclate de rire et m'imite. Sasuke, qui soit disant n'aime pas le sucré et ne veut pas de dessert, se sert dans mon assiette.

\- Non mais t'as pas fini!

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu en veux, va te prendre une assiette.

Il s'approche de moi.

\- Je préfère me servir sur toi.

Et en disant cela, il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres y léchant un peu de caramel.

\- Oh vous deux, allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs, nous hurle Kiba.

\- Dis-en autant à Shika et Tem'.

Les deux concernés daignent enfin arrêter de se rouler une pelle pour nous regarder.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi à vous on ne dit rien, alors que Sasuke et moi ne pouvons pas nous embrasser sans qu'on vienne nous faire chier.

\- C'est parce que chez eux, c'est assez rare, remarque Chôji.

\- Et …

\- Ben vous, c'est quand même tout le temps, ajoute sa très chère épouse.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes très collés tous les deux, ajoute Temari.  
\- Non, mais je vous emmerde tous autant que vous êtes.

\- On a bien compris Kit, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Oh, toi, la ramène pas, hein.

Kiba lève les mains en signe d'apaisement et Sasuke comme pour mettre de l'huile sur le feu me présente son doigt plein de caramel. Je le fixe et avec un grand sourire, je m'empresse de passer ma langue dessus très langoureusement, les cris commencent et atteignent leur paroxysme quand je le prends en bouche et que je le suce très, très, très lascivement. Et quand Sasuke récupère son index et l'enfourne à son tour pour me goûter, ils détournent tous le regard, sauf Sakura qui est morte de rire.

\- Ah, vous êtes dégeux.

\- Y'a des chambres d'hôtel pour ça.

\- Ou les toilettes, renchérit Kiba qui est dans le même état que mon ancienne colocataire.

J'éclate de rire à mon tour et reprend le fil de mon dessert. Sasuke et moi sommes très fiers de notre petite prestation.

Cette fois, je suis officiellement gavé et la musique qui débute me fait penser que je vais avoir besoin d'aller danser un peu.

\- Je vais me dégourdir les jambes. Sasuke.

Il me regarde et le message veut dire : «Non, mais tu rêves » ou « je crois que j'ai mal entendu » au choix.

\- Allez viens Sasuke.

Je me lève et lui prend la main.

\- Allez.

\- Non.

\- Allez.

\- Non.

\- Allez.

\- N…

\- Oh, vous avez fini tous les deux.

Nous nous retournons vers Sakura.

\- Quoi ?

\- Moi, j'y vais.

\- Sasuke ?

Il secoue négativement la tête, je prends mon regard de cocker et essaye de l'apitoyer. Il soupire.

\- Naruto, regarde-moi : cheveux noirs, peau blanche, yeux noirs, un air froid…

\- Tu veux dire supérieur, puant et hautain.

\- Hn.

\- Un parfait Uchiha quoi.

\- Bien, dit-il d'un ton très approbateur.

Il m'approche un peu plus de lui.

\- Maintenant regarde, tu vois là-bas, ces trois personnes.

Il m'indique ses parents et Itachi.

\- Cheveux noirs, peau blanche, yeux noirs…

Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres.

\- De parfaits Uchiha.

\- Bien. Maintenant, attention ça se complique.

\- Hn.

\- Vois-tu une de ses personnes sur la piste ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Selon toi pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous avez un balai dans le cul et que c'est inscrit dans vos gênes ?

Il laisse échapper un petit rire et attrape ma nuque pour approcher mon oreille de sa bouche.

\- J'ai pourtant bien l'impression qu'il n'y a rien qui t'empêche de me pénétrer quand tu me veux me prendre, non ?

Le rire qui s'élève de ma gorge me choque parce qu'il fait franchement pervers, presque diabolique…et que je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire des trucs comme ça.

\- Pervers, va.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu vas aller danser tout seul.

Merde, il fait chier, j'avais vraiment envie qu'il vienne avec moi …. une autre idée, une autre idée …. Ah !

\- Je parie que c'est parce que tu ne sais pas danser, alors tu as peur de te ridiculiser.

\- N'essaie pas, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Essayer quoi ?

\- De me défier.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas défier un Uchiha.

\- Certes, mais quand c'est réel.

\- Mais, ça l'est, je suis vraiment convaincu que tu es incapable de danser et que tu t'emmêles les pieds car tu n'as pas le sens du rythme.

Il se lève : YES !! C'est qui le meilleur ? NARUTO UZUMAKI, yep, yep, yep, yep.

\- Remballe ta danse de la victoire interne et va sur la piste. Moi, je vais aller parler avec mes parents, ok ?

\- Je ne faisais pas de…

Il me coupe en m'embrassant.

\- Tu parles, je visualise d'ici tes fesses en train de se dandiner.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu es obsédé par mon corps de rêve.

Il me claque discrètement le postérieur.

\- Idiot.

\- A tout à l'heure alors.

\- Hn.

Il s'éloigne et va rejoindre sa famille. Bien sûr, je suis un peu déçu mais c'est compensé par le fait de le voir parmi les siens. Il est accueilli par de grands sourires et Itachi s'empresse de lui avancer une chaise. Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil avant de rejoindre ma petite bande sur la piste.

Je saute sur Kiba et l'arrache à sa petite femme qui malgré son ventre danse avec nous, à son rythme. Et je m'éclate au milieu de mes amis. Temari, Ino et Sakura se lancent sur une chorégraphie complètement déjantée sur le morceau suivant et nous pauvres hommes assistons à ce ... heu ... moment d'anthologie ... ah Kiba est en train de les filmer...bien ! Shika finit par lui reprendre la caméra.

\- Hé, c'est pas parce que ta femme se ridiculise que tu dois m'empêcher d'immortaliser ce moment.

\- Idiot, je ne compte pas t'arrêter mais tu rigoles trop, ça va être irregardable.

\- Salaud, lui lance Tem' en le voyant faire.

Il se contente de lui faire un grand sourire et fixe l'objectif sur elle.

Je suis en train de me déhancher quand je sens deux bras autour de ma taille et un souffle brûlant sur ma nuque.

\- Neji, je t'ai déjà dit que...

Je me retrouve brusquement retourné.

\- Qu'est-ce que le Hyuuga a fait, il t'a fait des avances ?

Bon, au moins ça, ça marche toujours. Je fais un grand sourire et vais coller mes lèvres à celles de Sasuke.

\- Bâtard possessif.

\- Crétin blond.

Il m'embrasse.

\- Tu t'es finalement décidé à venir danser avec moi ?

\- Dans tes rêves.

\- Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu fais à tourner sur la piste ?

Il s'arrête aussitôt que j'ai dit ça. Puis, sans rien dire, il me prend la main et commence à me tirer derrière lui.

\- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Viens et ne pose pas de questions.

\- Sasuke.

Il s'en fout, il continue à me tirer par le bras et m'entraîne en dehors de la salle.

\- Mais où tu m'emmènes, tu n'as pas envie de profiter encore un peu de tes parents ?

Il s'arrête et vient se coller à moi.

\- Je veux profiter de toi.

Ou comment avec une petite phrase, un souffle brûlant dans mon oreille et un corps chaud collé au mien me filer l'érection du siècle.

Il reprend ma main et son chemin, me tirant dans les escaliers.

\- Te souviens-tu il y a environ un an …

\- Hn.

\- … nous étions déjà ici.

\- Ouaip, je me souviens très bien de ce mar… Oh !

Nous sommes arrivés au premier.

\- Je vois que tu as compris.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons dans cette même pièce où je lui avais fait une petite danse érotique.

Sasuke ferme la porte derrière lui et va s'adosser à ce même mur où je m'étais posé lascivement. D'ailleurs, question lascivité, il n'a rien à m'envier.

Je m'avance vers lui…

\- Alors ?

\- A toi de jouer Kit !

Je souris. Sasuke ne m'appelle jamais par ce surnom. Ça me rappelle un autre mariage et une chambre d'hôtel. Je m'approche.

\- Si je me souviens bien, je suis venu me coller à toi, un peu comme ça.

\- Hn.

\- Et puis après …

Brusquement, il m'empoigne et me plaque contre le mur.

\- Hé, tu n'as pas fait ça la dernière fois.

\- Moi non, mais toi oui.

\- Et ?

\- En échangeant, on boucle la boucle, non ?

Je le regarde surpris mais avant que je n'aie pu dire quelque chose, il enchaîne.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ?

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour me remémorer ce moment.

\- Danse pour moi ?

Il me sourit, passe ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- D'accord.

Je le regarde surpris. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et commence à onduler langoureusement du bassin contre moi.

Je gémis, putain, on dirait qu'il a fait sa toute sa vie ou alors il était danseuse orientale dans une autre incarnation. La vache…En fait, je suis plutôt content qu'il ne danse jamais en public. C'est un vrai appel au viol et puis, déjà que beaucoup de monde lui court après, je n'imagine même pas ce que ça donnerait s'ils étaient témoin du petit show de Sasuke. Je ne retiens plus mes mains qui vont caresser ses flancs.

Il frotte son bas-ventre contre le mien et je grogne.

\- Dis donc Sasuke ?

\- Hn.

\- Cette histoire de boucle.

\- Hn.

\- Ce serait pas juste parce que tu as très envie d'une fellation et que du coup là c'est moi qui vais m'y coller et pas l'inverse.

Il rit dans mon cou.

\- Malin Naruto … très malin.

Je ris à mon tour et lui attrape la main pour l'entraîner dans le placard, au fond duquel je le pousse.

Je ferme derrière moi et défais sa ceinture pendant que ma bouche prend la sienne.

\- Bouclons la boucle mon amour.

\- Hn, murmure t-il.

Je fais sauter le bouton de son pantalon et baisse sa fermeture éclair. Je me recule pour l'admirer un instant et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres. J'ai envie de lui, j'ai vraiment très envie de lui.

C'est à ce moment que j'entends :

\- Oh Oui, Chôji, prend moi !

Nous nous arrêtons tous les deux interdits.

Non, mais c'est pas vrai, ils ne sont pas vraiment en train de …

\- Oh, mon Dieu, oui, oui.

Visiblement, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à boucler la boucle.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ces deux-là sont encore en train de s'envoyer en l'air à côté de nous.

La situation est plutôt comique en soi.

Je regarde Sasuke avec un petit sourire en coin. Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement rassuré, il a raison.

\- Naruto ?

Je m'approche de lui sensuellement et place ma bouche à côté de son oreille.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Hn.

\- J'espère que tu sais jouir en silence.

\- ….

**FIN**

1 – _Bon, celle-là fait partie des 3 scènes cultes du film (avec celle des alliances et une autre que je n'ai pas utilisé) ce n'était juste pas possible que je finisse l'histoire sans la mettre …. Je tiens à signaler que je n'en veux pas particulièrement à Lee, il me fallait un perso, c'est tombé sur sa pomme … mais je suis sûre qu'il survivra !_

 

* * *

**Et bien voilà, cette fois-ci c'est fini, encore une happy ending… qu'est-ce que j'aime ça!  
**

**Un merci encore plus gros à Kumfu pour le temps passé sur chaque chapitre à chercher la faute, traquer la répétition et éradiquer les erreurs. Merci, merci, merci.**


End file.
